


Angie, episode Geostigma

by DarkangelGuard



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Cetra (Compilation of FFVII), Dystopia, F/M, Hate to Love, Jénovah, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Major Illness, Major Original Character(s), Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Pandemics, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, Underage - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkangelGuard/pseuds/DarkangelGuard
Summary: Je n'étais qu'une gosse de riche sans importance, et du jour au lendemain, je me retrouve projetée sans défense sur Gaïa, sauvée in extremis par cet énergumène énervant qu'est Vincent Valentine.Outre le fait que j'ignore la raison de ma présence ici, Geostigma a envahi la planète et possédé les monstres, et quelque chose me dit que je vais devoir y faire quelque chose...quand il est évident que je ne sais rien faire. Je ne maîtrise pas mes pouvoirs, et je vais *probablement* mourir avant d'y arriver, je le dis."Je te protégerai." dit Vincent...mais la vérité est qu'on ne se supporte pas.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Cid Highwind & Shera, Reno/OC, Rufus Shinra/OC, Sephiroth/OC, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine/OC, Vincent Valentine/Other(s), Yuffie Kisaragi/OC, Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	1. Passage vers l'autre monde

**Author's Note:**

> Eclipse1995 et Full1 ont aidé à la correction et l'édition des chapitres.
> 
> Les images ne m'appartiennent pas, la plupart trouvées sur Pinterest pour beaucoup d'entre elles, je tuerais pour en connaître l'auteur alors si vous jamais vous savez :).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faites attention à formuler vos vœux avec précision. Se retrouver enlisée dans un marais seule et frigorifiée mais surtout désarmée, poursuivie par un Midgar Zolom n'est pas le meilleur des starters dans votre jeu vidéo fétiche.  
> Pire quand une de vos figures d'enfance en rajoute une couche.  
> Vous disiez avoir une vie ennuyante ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il s'agit d'une réécriture de longue haleine mais j'espère que vous saurez apprécier un travail que j'ai commencé très très jeune et j'aime enfin finir maintenant, avec que ce que cette fic m'a appris.
> 
> Je mets régulièrement des suggestions de musique et des images, libre à vous de les observer ^^.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

(Music : Off the Edge of Despair de Final Fantasy VII : Remastered Version, [fan version orchestrale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6qAh16gDhM) ou [Version piano de Jeremie Friez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQ9fgiDgepY))

_À tous ceux qui ont aimé ce monde…_

-Mademoiselle Angelina Roland Andrew Anderson Alex !

Sa cravache claque avec fureur sur mon bureau, faisant sursauter toute la salle.

-M-Monsieur…, fis-je en me levant gracieusement de mon siège.

Calmez-vous voyons Monsieur vous allez nous faire une crise cardiaque à défaut de multiplier des cheveux blancs.

-Étiez-vous par hasard en train de sommeiller dans mon cours, Mademoiselle Anderson ? Mon cours vous ennuie peut-être ?

Votre cours ? _Tous_ les cours ? Cette vie en général ? Noooon, jamais ! Ses yeux sévères dardent sur moi un regard intransigeant. Il est vexé et semble attendre impatiemment de plates excuses.

-Anderson, bien que votre père fournit la totalité du matériel technologique se trouvant dans notre prestigieuse académie, cela ne vous donne en aucun cas le droit de manquer de zèle et de prestance…suis-je bien clair, Anderson ?

-Ou-oui Monsieur. Mes excuses les plus sincères Monsieur, je réponds en baissant les yeux.

Le temps se suspend, pendant qu’il me toise encore du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt. Et je sais qu’il n’en a pas fini avec moi quand il ne me dispose toujours pas. Quoiqu’il voie en ce moment chez moi ne lui plaît pas alors que je soutiens son regard en silence.

-Puisque vous êtes debout, Mademoiselle Anderson, profitez-en pour descendre ces marches et résoudre l’équation présentement au tableau, ordonne-t-il suivi d’un rictus.

Je jette un coup d’œil audit tableau. Équation à double inconnue, deux lettres inutiles, et en plus il fallait développer la formule pour chaque étape. Est-ce seulement normal d’étudier ce genre de choses quand on a seize ans ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Tout de suite, Monsieur…

Je descends les marches et roule les yeux au ciel quand je suis assez loin, provoquant les sourires amusés et narquois de mes camarades de classe.

Yep. Une fois de plus, je m’étais endormie, bercée par mes rêves d’aventure, d’une autre vie, les yeux ouverts, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se ferment seuls vraiment. Je suis la première à m’en étonner vous savez Monsieur. Tout n’est qu’ennui dans ce grand lycée privé pour riches. Je pourrais hurler « Cloud est un chocobo ! » au milieu de la foule que personne ne comprendrait cette référence à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Et je me demande encore, qui a osé me donner un nom pareil...Clairement ils ne remplissent pas mes feuilles d’examens et autres papiers administratifs. Père et Mère, là-dessus, je vous maudis. Ajouter vos deux noms en plus de je ne sais quoi d’autre, vraiment…

Le dernier cours de la journée se poursuit, sans trop d’encombres pour moi. J’ai beau être riche, cela ne me permet même pas d’avoir de bonnes notes.

Et...Je ne ressens même plus l’envie de vivre. Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? Dans quel but de toute façon ? Tout cela…à quoi bon ? Je ne suis en aucun cas exceptionnelle pour être affichée en première page des tabloïds. Je ne suis ni particulièrement jolie, extravertie, douée ou intelligente.

Ma vie sociale est, pour ainsi dire, inexistante. Autrement dit, rien de bien croquant à se mettre sous la dent pour le petit peuple et les journalistes. Dans ce lycée, pour les fils et filles à papa, étant PDG ou autres, je me situe dans la caste la plus élevée, et pourtant…

« Hé, Angie ! » m’appelle-t-on alors que je viens de sortir de la classe.

Je tique en entendant ce diminutif de mon prénom que ma mère m’attribuait. Puis plus personne. Diminutif que j’ai toujours voulu réserver à mes proches et amis intimes, si j’en avais bien sûr, et des personnes à qui le dire.

Je me retourne, m’attendant au pire.

Le groupe de garçons sortant de la classe me sortent des grimaces toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres, tout en imitant assez vulgairement un ronflement gras.

-Très classe, vraiment. Cela me touche. Vous avez oublié la salive. Votre jeu d’acteur manque de conviction, pourceaux, je lance, pas le moins du monde déphasée par la scène. Vous êtes en deçà du talent que vous exigez de vos performeuses sur internet !

La richesse ne suffit pas à s’acheter le respect des autres ici. Il faut en plus de la notoriété. Et un semblant ~~d’arrogance voire d’ego surdimensionné~~ de confiance en soi à toute épreuve.

Ils me hèlent et autres « bouh » et insultes mécontents pour exprimer leur sentiment d’aversion pour ma personne, ce qui vraiment, me touche telle la bave du crapaud atteint la blanche colombe. J’agite les bras pour les encourager, allant jusqu’à poser une main derrière mon oreille avec un air expectatif.

Passablement énervés, ils me bousculent avant de s’éloigner, les filles aux alentours haussant des sourcils désenchantés à mon langage. Je tourne sur mes talons, essayant de paraître le plus digne possible. Faisant mine d’être indifférente.

Je n’aurai jamais d’amis, je n’en veux pas ici de toute façon. Parce que dans cette école aux murs glacés et aux échos se répercutant à l’infini, tout se fait et se dit par intérêt. Si on ne peut pas te plumer, tu n’es personne. J’ai souvent été seule, même entourée, cela ne me change pas.

Je m’arrête devant l’angle avant les escaliers, m’immobilisant devant une fenêtre. Cette fenêtre, donnant une magnifique vue sur l’école et la forêt qui la borde par derrière. Je m’avance encore vers elle, pour contempler à la fois le paysage et mon reflet. J’ai l’air maussade et pâle. Je soupire, essuyant une main irritée pleine d’aversion pour mon image, laissant une trace malencontreuse sur le verre.

Je suis de petite taille pour une jeune fille de seize ans, seulement un mètre soixante-cinq, par rapport aux autres élèves qui mesurent en moyenne au moins dix centimètres de plus, même les filles. Les cheveux d’un blond terne, lisses, jusqu’au milieu du dos, attachés en une simple queue de cheval par un ruban. Les yeux bleus noyés dans le vert nature.

Le nez droit de ma mère. Et sa bouche. Ce sont encore des choses pour lesquelles je peux la remercier. J’observe ensuite mes mains. J’ai aussi des mains agiles et fines, mais fragiles des pianistes, car j’en suis une depuis mon plus jeune âge.

Non…je suis surtout pâle, maigre. On ne peut pas dire que l’uniforme bleu foncé de l’école me mette grandement en valeur. Pas qu’il y ait grand-chose à valoriser. Pour une raison que j’ignore malgré l’agencement similaire de mes traits, je ne lui arrive juste pas à la cheville.

Je suis tout le temps faible et malade et cela se voit.

J’arrive enfin à détacher mon regard défaitiste de mon reflet pour continuer à regarder le paysage…avant que je ne m’en rende compte, je rêvasse encore.

Je m’imagine en train de voler au-dessus de tout, bondir d’un nuage à l’autre comme le feraient si bien les anges. Sentir le vent tiède sur mon visage et s’étaler sur mon corps à l’horizontal, fendant le ciel. Ou encore me sentir tomber dans le vide une ultime fois.

Mais ce n’est qu’une vitre froide. Et je suis toujours là. Je serai toujours là.

Mon corps se relâche, baissant les yeux, un goût prononcé d’amertume dans la bouche. Je tapote la vitre en partant, comme on tapoterait l’épaule d’un ami pour compatir. 

Je m’empresse d’accourir au portail avant que celui-ci ne se ferme. Arrivée, alors que tout le monde sort dans le calme et la distinction que nous impose notre rang, je m’arrête en voyant la voiture noire blindée haute sur ses roues et ma horde de gardes du corps toujours prêt à l’action. Ils se redressent en me voyant.

Suis-je.vraiment.obligée. Je n’ai pas envie de rentrer. Je me sens seule. Pourtant je voudrais un moment à moi. J’ai l’impression de me noyer à nouveau. Je n’en peux plus. C’est comme sortir d’une cage pour entrer dans une autre. À l’interstice du portail je ressens un vertige, mes entrailles se tordant d’aversion, comme si mon corps lui-même protestait.

_J’étouffe_. Je suffoque. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer, d’un supplice à un autre ? Combien de cours ai-je ce soir ? Pas danse, pas musique, c’est sûr. Mais après l’escrime ?...Natation.

-Mademoiselle Anderson, me presse un garde du corps m’ayant rejoint.

-Euhm…

J’essaie de ne pas me sentir intimidée à son impressionnante carrure, à l’idée d’émettre le moindre son comparé à l’accoutumée.

-Je…je viens de réaliser que j’ai oublié quelque chose.

-Où ? J’envoie quelqu’un.

-Non ! Cela ira ! Les gardes ne sont pas admis à l’intérieur, vous le savez. L’école a sa propre sécurité.

-Où est-ce ?

Je tressaille. Je déteste mentir.

-Euh, je reviens tout de suite, c’est juste à côté de la fenêtre du couloir !

Je m’élance sans attendre. Il faut que je souffle un instant. J’ai besoin de penser. Même ma tête commence à ressembler à une prison comme seule échappatoire.

Après une petite course, j’arrive finalement à la fenêtre que je venais de quitter. Le couloir est déjà désert. Je soupire, et m’avachis sur le sol de marbre et tombe à nouveau sur mon image reflétée par la vitre.

Si seulement je pouvais m’évader dans un autre monde par cette fenêtre. Si je pouvais réaliser tous mes rêves. Être quelqu’un d’autre. Rencontrer des gens. Me faire des amis. Me sentir aimée. Pas comme mon père avec ma mère et moi. Vivre.

(Music : [The Countdown Begins de FF7 Remastered version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMMO23JSDpQ) ou [Midgar, City of Mako de Final Fantasy VII Remake](https://soundcloud.com/crystalchobo1/d1-2-midgar-city-of-mako-final-fantasy-vii-remake-ost?in=oof2u/sets/final-fantasy-vii-remake-ost))

Je secoue lentement la tête pour m’empêcher de penser à nouveau à des choses négatives, mains sur le front. Les minutes passent, et malgré cela, mon sentiment d’enfermement ne diminue pas. Tellement d’argent, tellement d’espace. Qu’est-ce que j’ai ?

Cela n’a aucune importance. _Je_ n’ai aucune importance. Parce que je ne suis personne. Je souffle, relâche à nouveau mon souffle. Il faut que j’arrête. Brusquement je me lève pour repartir vers la sortie de l’établissement, écrasant toute volonté d’évasion malgré mon cœur qui bat et mon rêve de liberté, lorsque soudain, un détail dans le reflet attire mon attention.

Quoi ? Mon… mon image disparaît.

Je fronce les sourcils, m’approche du verre, en espérant comprendre ce que je vois. C’est une sorte de marais, un grand marais, dont la surface de l’eau est recouverte par une brume grise épaisse. Mas il est très loin. C’est comme si ma vue perçait à peine les nuages.

Je plaque alors ma main refroidie par la température de l’heure tardive sur la vitre, mais ma main ne ressent pas le contact auquel je m’attendais : elle se met à traverser la vitre comme si elle était plongée dans une eau… gluante, comme de la colle.

Je lâche une exclamation et ramène ma main prestement en m’éloignant de la vitre de plusieurs pas. Mais bon sang, qu’est-ce que c’est que cela ?

Et l’eau prend vie, je me retourne, dos à elle, prête à courir mais le bâtiment entier penche. « Non ! NON ! » C’est à peine si mes pieds glissent. L’école entière change de centre de gravité et je suis trop loin pour attraper quoi que ce soit. Mon corps essaie de retenir son équilibre, se courbant vers l’arrière, mais rien n’y fait.

Mon corps chute vers l’arrière, dans un hurlement, les bras vers l’avant - mon corps traverse la vitre. Mon dieu on dirait de l’eau ! Vert, tout est vert et lumineux ! Je halète, je suffoque, je coule, rien de ce que je fais n’a d’importance ! Je suis submergée et je peux à peine respirer !

Je vais mourir !

* * *

(Music : [Opening ~ Bombing Mission (Final Fantasy VII Remake) -Dual Mix-](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mG0WPWslDWE))

Je bats des cils pour faire sens de ce que je vois.

« …Ouch … »

J’essaie de me relever, le visage émergé mais mon corps tout juste flottant est englué dans… l’eau du marais ! Le marais que j’avais vu ! Je me mets en position assise, retire brutalement le limon de mes cheveux avant de brusquement me relever…toute cette eau ! Mes chaussures sont foutues !

Je regarde vivement aux alentours et tente d’y voir quelque chose dans cette brume grise sombre et épaisse. Mais rien. Comme aveugle, je marche, les bras tendus devant moi au cas où je heurterais quelque chose. Bon sang, mais où suis-je ? Et que s’est-il passé ? Je nage en plein délire. Ça y est…ça y est j’ai perdu la tête.

Je m’arrête brusquement. Tout cela me semble familier. Le marais, le paysage. Le filament d’eau. Tout cela ressemble à une mauvaise blague de simulation physique, ou peut-être à un délire hypnotique totalement imaginé par mon esprit. M’aurait-on empoisonnée ? Je suis malade.

Je suis dans Final Fantasy VII. Mais malgré cela, il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle à ce qui m’arrive. Je suis peut-être tombée dans les escaliers de l’école. Je suis peut-être en train de rêver, évanouie, ou la tête fracturée ? Peut-être suis-je coincée dans mon imagination, et je me dois de trouver un chemin vers la conscience.

Je connais le jeu par cœur, si je suis bien là où je pense, je devrais être dans le marais près de la ferme aux chocobos avec…le Midgar Zolom qui le garde. Je regarde une énième fois autour de moi, soudain paniquée. Un frisson secoue mon échine. J’ai un très mauvais pressentiment que la solitude n’arrange pas.

…Je devrais peut-être me mettre à courir ?...Genre maintenant. Je rassemble toutes mes forces et m’élance à toute vitesse. Et j’avais raison, le bruit du monstre sortant de l’eau se fait entendre, assourdissant, derrière moi. Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû faire autant de bruit !

Je tremble et me sens perdre mes forces. L’eau est lourde, et ses mouvements font des vagues qui remuent grandement le marais et je me retrouve bientôt à moitié engluée dans l’eau pouilleuse. Je ne m’arrête pas pour autant et continue de courir aussi vite que ma situation le permet dans un accès de désespoir.

Malgré moi, ma voix s’en donne à cœur joie, le cœur serré en étau alors que je sanglote, la panique s’emparant complètement de moi. « HAAAAAAAAAA ! Aaaaah ! Ah - » Le niveau d’eau baisse, le serpent continue de me poursuivre quand je me heurte tout à coup à la terre ferme. De l’herbe !

La brume est à présent moins épaisse et je parviens à voir une grotte et une chaîne de montagne qui la borde me surplombant totalement. Là ! C’est ma seule chance ! Sans plus réfléchir, je fonce comme jamais vers cet abri en glissant plusieurs fois sur l’herbe humide.

Sa tête heurte le rebord, sa langue glissant à côté de moi, me faisant crier de plus belle alors que je me recroqueville sur moi. Le choc est assez puissant pour me jeter à terre et faire trembler tout l’endroit telle une catastrophe. Le serpent produit un sifflement sonore de mécontentement et de rage.

Je trébuche et m’empêche de me remettre sur pieds pour m’éloigner, hors d’haleine, me retournant une dernière fois pour m'aplatir devant sa forme impressionnante et son image cauchemardesque en m’avançant plus profondément dans la grotte.

Mince, je l'ai échappé belle !

Il s’en va, à mon soulagement. Je m’éloigne dans l’obscurité jusqu’à ne plus l’apercevoir, fébrile, la respiration sifflante. Je reprends mon souffle en me laissant assise de façon peu élégante par terre peu après, dos au mur.

…Mais le froid, mordant, envahit peu à peu tout mon être. Mes vêtements sont salis et mes cheveux souillés par le limon me collant à la peau. Je ne sens plus mes pieds dans mes chaussures remplies d’eau. Je les enlève une par une, parvenant à peine à bouger correctement les doigts pour les vider et éponger mes chaussettes.

Pendant que je reprends encore mon souffle, seul bruit audible dans l’espace vide, j’observe les alentours, dubitative. C’est indéniablement la grotte de mithril, mais pas exactement comme dans le jeu, cela a vraiment l’air beaucoup plus…réel…Je suis bel et bien dans le jeu, mais version haute définition. D’accord, peut-être pas au bon endroit, mais là quand même !

L’espace d’un instant, malgré la situation, je ne peux m’empêcher d’être subjuguée. Les parois, les couleurs, la lumière surnaturelle. Tout est différent de _tout_ ce que je connais et ai déjà vu. Tout est magnifique...

Je me relève et admire l’endroit, tout en faisant quelques pas et en me mettant à caresser les parois de la grotte bleutée et turquoise, sentant ce contact lisse et rugueux à la fois, c’est indescriptible…

J’entends soudainement un bruit, et m’immobilise, en espérant retarder une fois de plus ma sentence. J’entends… quelque chose glisser sur le mur, je n’ose me retourner pour identifier la chose et je reste là, la main sur le mur de la grotte, les yeux fixes, écarquillés, le regard dans le vide et mon corps figé par la peur. Mon cœur bat à nouveau comme un papillon enfermé.

Une main métallique de couleur dorée attrape brusquement mon visage par derrière, ce qui étouffe mon exclamation de peur en un son grotesque. J’essaye de me dégager prudemment et de parler à l’inconnu qui se permettait de faire cela. Mais la prise est titanesque et je me demande plutôt si je n’ai pas affaire à un monstre, la panique s’empare alors à nouveau de moi.

Cependant les bras et la main m’empêchent toute résistance et m’attirent vers… une chaleur. Je sens bientôt une chaleur dans mon dos. Ça m’a l’air humain - des bottes métalliques ! Oh, ça marche, ça a vraiment l’air humain mon Dieu merci !

Je me calme sensiblement. Ledit joyeux inconnu nous fait faire délicatement quelques pas jusqu’au mur où il s’adosse - je pense, après avoir senti un très léger choc. Je le sens bouger et un son de revolver qui se charge se fait entendre juste à côté de ma tête du côté droit. Je sursaute. Mais du coin de l’œil, je vois qu’il n’est pas pointé sur moi. Grosse montée de stress quand même.

Il avance sa tête du côté gauche et fait tomber…une longue mèche de cheveux noirs. Wow, je n’ai jamais vu des cheveux aussi noirs ! On les aurait dit teints à la suie. Sa greffe descend, s’arrête finalement sur mon épaule gauche et la tient fermement. Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou puis de nouveaux cheveux viennent se poser sur mon cou et certains, se coller à mon visage.

Okay, okay…c’est définitivement humain et sentient malgré sa taille.

-J’en ai compté trois…, désigne-t-il quelque chose de son arme, en murmurant d’une voix grave, posée et mesurée.

Je ne regarde pas dans sa direction malgré ce qu’il intime très clairement. Cette voix, à côté de mon oreille, était tout bonnement incroyable. On aurait dit un ronronnement grave, comme une caresse de velours chaud sur mes sens. Mon corps réagit aussitôt bizarrement.

Il faut que je vois q - Mon dieu, mais, est-ce que c’est…est-ce que cela peut être…Vincent Valentine ?! Le VINCENT VALENTINE ??!! Seigneur, combien de fans girls, qui écrivent des fics ou autres m’arracheraient les tripes à cet instant précis !

Garde ton calme, garde ton calme ! C’est un rêve, c’est définitivement un rêve ! Oh seigneur son visage est douloureusement impossible tant il est parfait -

D’un geste du menton il désigne quelque chose devant nous. Je regarde finalement dans sa direction - et ce que je vois me pétrifie sur place, (encore plus que je ne l’étais déjà), les yeux écarquillés…un monstre, proche du serpent avec une langue démesurée, digne du serpent qui garde le marais mais en miniature, si l’expression est exacte. Il ressemble davantage à un anaconda. Les serpents sont sourds, heureusement pour nous, mais à le regarder, accroché au plafond comme cela -

Je pousse inconsciemment un cri d’horreur : « Oh mon Dieu, c’est pas vrai ! » Je viens d’échapper au Midgar Zolom pour me taper cela ?! Vincent remet brusquement sa greffe sur mon visage pour m’empêcher de renouveler toute chose de ce genre en disant : « Taisez-vous bon sang ne bougez pas ! »

Le serpent tourne brusquement sa tête vers nous, et laisse sa langue vagabonder dans notre direction, nous aurait-il repérés ? Vincent lève son revolver et vise…Hum-hum ! Non ? On va se faire repérer ! Square Enix ne t'a pas greffé de cerveau avec le revolver ?

Malgré son étreinte à mon visage, je secoue négativement la tête, en espérant qu’il va comprendre. Le serpent doit sentir une menace car il baisse sa tête dans notre direction et ouvre grand la gueule en sifflant. Le combat est imminent…et malheureusement pour moi, je n’ai ni arme ni aucun moyen de me défendre.

Vincent attrape brusquement ma taille en l’entourant « Uwoh ! », saute et tire. Cerbère atteint indubitablement sa cible et la balle vient donc se loger tout droit dans la tête du serpent qui meurt sur le coup.

Je me recroqueville, tressaillante, entre la vue et mon estomac écrasé.

-Je…je crois que je vais vomir.

-Si possible, attendez encore quelques minutes. On n’a pas le temps pour ça, lance-t-il empressé.

On atterrit et Vincent ne me laisse pas un temps de répit et me fait soudain courir je ne sais où en me tirant brutalement par le bras.

-J’ignorais que c’était une fonction biologique maîtrisable à volonté - Vous avez vu cela où ?! Je m’exclame, dépassée.

Un deuxième serpent ne met pas longtemps avant d’apparaître sur le côté, en glissant sur les parois à notre hauteur. Heureusement la paroi est à une bonne distance de nous ! Vincent, qui me tient la main du côté gauche tire sur le monstre en courant en même temps et en me protégeant derrière son dos. Le serpent crache un venin que j’esquive in extremis en hurlant tandis qu’il continue de tirer.

Oh mon Dieu c’était du venin ou de l’acide ???

-Cela vous dirait de faire un peu attention à ceux qui sont derrière vous ?? En l’occurrence, ici, moi ! Cette chose a failli me toucher !! Je m’écris à nouveau de désespoir.

Il ne prend pas le temps de répondre, il a l’air trop préoccupé. Je retiens un sanglot. Il est aussi loquace que le descriptif du fascicule de jeu à ce que je vois !

Un serpent apparaît soudain derrière, juste à deux mètres de distance, « LÀ ! » mais Vincent ne se retourne même pas et tire en arrière en passant son bras du côté gauche, et en m’évitant de seulement quelques centimètres. La balle arrive juste entre les deux yeux de la bête. Je m’arrête net, croisant mes bras sur ma tête crispée, ce qui l’oblige à faire de même. Il se retourne et me permet en me redressant de lui envoyer le regard le plus venimeux de mon meilleur cru.

-Êtes-vous idiot ? Ou complètement dément ! VOUS AVEZ FAILLI ME TUER ! Au cas où vous ne l’auriez pas remarqué, JE SUIS DÉJÀ EN DANGER DE MORT alors d’en RAJOUTER !!! je m’exclame à bout de souffle d’une voix stridente.

-Au cas où vous ne l’auriez pas remarqué, j’essaie plutôt de sauver votre vie, répond-il sombrement entre ses dents.

-Et bien ce n’est pas ce que j’ai constaté, figurez-vous - (Puis plus fort :) cette balle a failli me toucher !!

Son visage se durcit mais il garde son calme.

-Écoutez, cette discussion est sans doute des plus intéressantes, dit-il, mais présentement nous avons mieux à faire. Il est évident que vous n’êtes pas à votre avantage.

Vincent se remet à courir, m’entraînant de force avec lui, s’arrête en slalomant et j’essaye tant bien que mal de le suivre, même si je me heurte souvent à son dos. Malgré mon irritation, je sens mon tempérament poindre le bout de son nez.

Le dernier serpent arrive au sol en avançant dangereusement dans notre direction, rapidement.

-Comment cela, pas à mon avantage - je suis née comme cela ! Et je suis arrivée ici comme cela mais pas de mon fait ! Suivez un conseil et cessez immédiatement ce que vous faites ! Il est évident que vous allez me tuer par inadvertance ! Vous vous permettez d’être sarcastique mais sachez que cette situation n’a rien de drôle pour moi ! Et moi qui vous croyais compétent !

-Vous tuer par - Quel âge avez-vous, bon sang ? (Il lâche un bref soupir irrité, les yeux partout et l’esprit occupé.) N’est-ce pas également évident que nous pourrions reprendre cette conversation plus tard ? réplique-t-il, complètement distrait.

-Bien sûr…, je réponds mielleusement, si vous n’étiez pas en train d’en finir avec moi !

Vincent saute…vers le plafond ! « Uhoooo ! » Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait ??? Il s’accroche à la verticale au mur à l’aide de sa greffe qu’il plante profondément dans la roche pendant qu’il tire de l’autre main. Je me raccroche in extremis, complètement décontenancée mes bras autour de sa taille et le visage -

-Vous croyez que c’est le moment de se la jouer Spiderman ??? je hurle avant de regarder la distance qui nous sépare du sol. Brillante idée, vraiment !

Et je n’aime pas la façon dont mes sanglots de peur et de panique transparaissent dans ma voix pendant que j’essaie de ne pas penser au cocasse de mon positionnement.

-Le chargeur ! argue-t-il.

-Le chargeur ? je répète, paniquée.

Sa patience commence à lui manquer :

-Êtes-vous sourde ? dit-il sans réelle animosité mais ses mots me tranchent. Donnez-moi un chargeur !

-Je - ! Et vous stupide ?! Ai-je l’air en position de vous donner quoi que ce soit ?!

Il prend le temps de souffler. Il regarde ailleurs un instant en pinçant les lèvres, l’air empressé mais toujours assez composé malgré nos circonstances face à mon air indigné. Je me fiche de la bienséance maintenant tout de suite ! Je suis en danger de mort ! Et ce sous-produit de Square Enix me tourne en ridicule, je peux à peine soutenir mon poids et je ne parle même pas de la vue ! N’étais-je pas dans une situation déjà assez critique ???

Il plie les jambes, le bout de ses doigts qui maintiennent toujours son arme tirant mes vêtements vers le haut, et ma jambe gauche vient se poser en travers de ses cuisses alors que mon pied droit se pose sur son pied gauche à lui. J’ai enfin un appui, mais je ne suis pas soulagée pour autant.

Furibonde, je me mets donc à chercher le chargeur du regard frénétiquement, pendant qu’il continue de vider ses réserves. Bon sang, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Comment en suis-je arrivée à devoir fouiller ainsi le corps d’un homme…plutôt mûr et…bien bâti et...ciel que dirait ma gouvernante !

J’ai comme une envie de m’évanouir, tant je rougis…Mais le bruit des tirs réveillerait un mort !

-Bon sang - Allez-y mollo ! Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre avec ce vacarme ? Je croyais que nous étions à court ?

Il soulève soudain ses jambes contre lui, me coinçant contre son corps alors que le serpent manque de fermer sa mâchoire sur nos membres.

-Contentez-vous de me donner un chargeur ! répète-t-il empressé.

-Ah, en voilà un !

Hourrah ! Ma main fuse littéralement sur un chargeur pendu à sa ceinture et le pointe sous son nez avec un grand sourire expectatif, la respiration rapide.

Mais toute clémence a quitté Monsieur Dépressif :

-Et c’est moi qui suis stupide ? Ai-je l’air en position de recharger mon arme ? Rendez-vous un peu utile ! Il continue de presser, son calme semblant se perdre avec les minutes.

Je lâche un son indigné.

-C’est ce que je disais ! C’est vous qui nous avez mis là ! Vous êtes stupide, incompétent, et vous faîtes preuve d’un grand manque d’imagination après notre situation en plus de reprendre mes dires ! Je réponds vertement.

Qu’il aille au diable ! Il faut qu’il tue ce serpent ! Je le rosserai après !

Je tente de comprendre du regard le mécanisme de son arme en lâchant un soupir frustré et énervé. Au moment où je m’apprête à déclencher un mécanisme qui me semble avoir un rapport avec le chargeur, ledit objet m’échappe des mains et le « doux » bruit sec de son enveloppe atteint invariablement les oreilles de notre cher Valentine accroché comme un singe au plafond.

Il a un air interdit.

-Vous l’avez fait exprès.

Vincent retient sa respiration semble-t-il, et les yeux fixés sur son objectif, finit par tirer sa dernière balle dans la gueule béante du troisième serpent qui s’apprêtait à nous déloger dans la seconde. La bête retombe aussitôt au sol, la balle ayant probablement atterri au fond de sa gorge.

(Music : It’s difficult to stand on both feet de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version ou [Shinra Creed de FF7 Remake](https://soundcloud.com/crystalchobo1/d1-14-shinra-creed-final-fantasy-vii-remake-ost?in=oof2u/sets/final-fantasy-vii-remake-ost))

Après une pause de réalisation il retire sa greffe du plafond et nous laisse tomber, me faisant à nouveau hurler après ce bref répit. Il touche en premier le sol et me rattrape comme une jeune fille, une main au niveau des genoux pour soutenir les jambes et la main droite agrippée à mon épaule, dont le bras soutient la majorité du poids dans mon dos.

Je suis crispée et ébouriffée, peinant à croire tout qu’il vient de se passer rêve ou pas. C’est trop d’émotions pour moi en si peu de temps ! Cependant il me rejette bien vite sur mes pieds en me fixant d’un regard orageux. Je redresse mes vêtements et hausse le menton dignement.

Je me contente de passer son irritation apparente sous silence en ramassant son chargeur et en le lui tendant, plutôt remontée moi aussi. Il me l’arrache prestement des mains, en continuant de me tuer du regard.

-Puis-je savoir par quel malheur vous êtes arrivée ici, ce qui m’a contraint à vous rencontrer et vous sauver la vie, envers et contre tout ? lâche-t-il d’une voix sombre qui rajoute à son air intimidant.

-Et bien figurez-vous que si je le savais, j’aurais moi-même fait en sorte d’esquiver cette rencontre avec vous, et avec ces monstres, par la même occasion. Je croyais Vincent Valentine intelligent, mais il est évident que nous avons tous été bernés par son soi-disant « charisme ».

-Vous continuez à insulter mes capacités intellectuelles, mais il semblerait que vous battiez tous les records en matière de stupidité pour avoir laissé tomber ce chargeur. Il a bien failli représenter notre seule chance de survie ! il fait en perdant de plus en plus de sa placidité.

-La maladresse n’est pas synonyme d’imbécilité que je sache ! Ce qui n’est pas votre cas, puisque votre stupidité est sans nul doute la terrible cause de votre grande incompétence - je suppose qu’on ne peut vraiment pas tout avoir chez un homme ! je ne me démonte pas.

Il serre les dents et les poings, son cuir crissant audiblement. Je me tends, mais carre les épaules. Heureusement il se contente de me foudroyer du regard, les sourcils froncés et des lèvres charnues pincées en une ligne compressée, comme s’il se retenait avec les morceaux éparpillés de sa personne normalement si composée d’après mes souvenirs.

Finalement, il tourne les talons sans rien dire, faisant virevolter sa cape contre mon visage (« Hé ! »), avant de s’en aller d’un pas rapide, me laissant là.

Je soupire d’exaspération.

-Et maintenant vous comptez me laisser là. Belle preuve de maturité !

-Puisque d’après vous j’essaie de vous tuer plutôt que de vous sauver, peu m’importe, réplique-t-il froidement coupant comme un rasoir.

-Évidemment ! D’ailleurs en partant, vous ne faîtes que confirmer ce que je dis !

Il se fige. Prend une grande inspiration. Et se retourne brusquement.

-Si jamais j’entends encore, ne serait-ce qu’une seule, de vos remarques désobligeantes, je vous laisse croupir ici, jeune fille ou pas.

Je fais la moue mais le suis sans faire d’histoire, dardant sur son dos mon regard furibond. Je n’ai pas le choix, après tout. Quelle déception ! Moi qui avais toujours admiré Vincent Valentine et son histoire tragique. De plus, on ne peut pas dire que la version HD l’ait grandement amoché. Il est à tomber par terre. Quel gâchis ! Pas étonnant qu’il soit encore célibataire !

Je le suis sans broncher dans les dédales de la grotte, puisqu’il semblerait que nous nous ignorions mutuellement, l’entente semble cordiale. Jusqu’au moment de grimper sur l’espèce de végétal pour arriver à la sortie. Ce qui va une fois de plus me ridiculiser.

Il monte et arrive à un étage plus haut en un instant, simplement en tirant sur sa main gauche, bien accrochée à une partie qui a l’air fiable. Je m’approche, en chancelant légèrement comme je le fais depuis un moment et je m’appuie à cette chose. Je suis épuisée. Je n’avais pas marché aussi longtemps depuis…je ne me souviens même pas avoir marché plus de quelques minutes.

Vincent continue de m’observer, mais finit par perdre patience :

-Qu’attendez-vous ? me demande-t-il sèchement, le visage placide.

-Je…cherche un appui, oui c’est cela, un appui, parce que j’ai le vertige… 

-…

Bravo, Gigie, t’as pas trouvé mieux ? Parce que là c’est de pire en pire. Le vertige…je vous jure des fois…Même si c’est vrai bon sang…

Je m’accroche à une espèce de liane, en espérant tirer pour grimper avec mes bras, tout mon poids…Gnnnnnn ! Ok. Bon. Cela ne va pas le faire. Je n’ai plus aucune force.

Il continue de m’observer, indifférent à mon dilemme, les bras croisés comme si je n’étais…qu’une moins que rien…Oh alors maintenant on ne lève plus le doigt pour me sauver hein ??

Sale… ! Sale… ! Je fulmine, respirant fort. Un jour je me vengerai Vincent. Un jour. Mais pour l’heure...Je…je dois prendre le peu de dignité qui me reste et…

-Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, observer mon désarroi ! je lui jette, excédée.

-D’où viens-tu ? me demande-t-il en me scrutant d’un regard de plus en plus pesant.

-…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, puis mes mains, désemparée et ennuyée au plus haut point.

Tu espères que je te dise que je viens d’un autre monde barjo où la société et tout le reste est le résultat de la Shinra multiplié par dix, que je suis venue en imaginant ce foutu marais en regardant la vitre d’un lycée de riches ???

En fait crois-moi gueule d’ange, tu ne veux pas savoir. Mon monde n’a pas grand-chose d’intéressant quand on est coincé dans une bulle.

Ayant fini de dodeliner de la tête, débordant d’énervement, je finis par lui envoyer mon regard blasé teinté de courroux.

Il patiente, je croise les bras, le froid pénétrant encore plus qu’avant avec le manque de mouvement. Je sursaute quand il bouge, le regardant avec surprise.

-Tu veux que je t’aide oui ou non ? me demande-t-il après avoir jeté sa main droite sous mon nez.

Je roule encore des yeux. Enfin ! Je prends donc sa main après une courte hésitation. J’espère qu’il ne va pas me lâcher exprès, parce que là, je grimpe en trois quarts de tour et je l’assomme... Il serre un peu ma main que je sens craquer sous la pression et me soulève d’un seul mouvement de son bras vers le haut.

Le monde commence à se distordre, et ma notion du temps avec. Je me sens comme flotter à ce moment. Une fois le sol sous mes pieds je m’empresse de remettre de la distance. Il continue de me détailler du regard, de plus en plus circonspect.

-Que s’est-il passé ? Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Aurais-tu tenté la traversée du marais ? Es-tu vraiment seule ?

Je soupire. Arrête je te dis, tu ne comprendrais pas.

-Je ne vous permets pas de vous adresser à moi si familièrement. Avons-nous élevé les cochons ensemble ?

Un grognement mélangé à un soupir des plus irrités se relâche des tréfonds de son torse pour devenir menaçant si l’on ajoutait à cela son regard rouge sanguinaire. Il me surplombait d’une bonne vingtaine de centimètres au bas mot. Je me raplatis sur moi-même à cette découverte.

Il tourne vivement les talons et encore une fois j’essuie avec un air blasé sa cape au visage heurtant mon corps. Je cligne des yeux, remettant une mèche de cheveux en place après avoir soufflé.

« Aïe. » Je me permets de signaler.

Mais le monde continue de tanguer et perdre de son sens alors que je le vois s’éloigner, me sommant de bouger mes pieds et le rejoindre. J’y pense, mes médicaments. Cela va faire, deux jours…trois jours que je ne les ai pas pris ? La cause de ma faiblesse ? Non, ça ne se peut pas. Pas autant.

Bon sang qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive depuis tout à l’heure ?

Je titube plus que je ne marche vers les rayons. Juste après avoir passé la sortie, je suis éblouie par la lumière du soleil après l’obscurité de la grotte. Mes jambes se mettent à trembler, prise d’une migraine foudroyante, appuyée contre la falaise, la tête entre mes mains.

J’ai un sentiment de trop et de froid. Tout est de trop. Je me sens m’effondrer, à la vue de paysages troubles. Je ne vois que brièvement une ombre rouge emplir ma vue imprécise et puis -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia : L'actrice qui m'a instantanément tapé dans l'oeil quand j'étais jeune et chez qui j'ai reconnu Angie est Britt Robertson. Plus tard elle jouera un rôle où elle s'appellera également Angie dans Under the Dome. Comme quoi... ;)


	2. Premières discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On ne peut pas dire que la chaleur règne entre nous.
> 
> Ou même sur Gaïa...d'ailleurs pourquoi ?

(Music : [Chance Meeting in Sector 8 de FF7 Remake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_Zv7hVce3I&list=PLchrryUPnjDSrAL-JCcFCfkgZekCP8IDE&index=12))

_Un champ de fleur… ? Un champ de fleur rempli de lys jaunes et blanches._

_« Il y a quelqu’un ? »_

_…_

_« Bien sûr qu’il n’y a personne Angie, aurais-tu perdu tes neurones en la présence de ce prétentieux de Valentine ? » dis-je toute seule en observant les alentours. Rien à part des fleurs à perte de vue…_

_Ma voix résonne. Je me sens soudain envahie par un sentiment de solitude que je connais bien. Je recule tout en regardant autour de moi et me heurte légèrement à quelqu’un à en juger par sa taille et ses vêtements que j’aperçois du coin de l’œil…_

_Je me fige. Juste…Pas encore des ennuis…_

_Elle tourne légèrement la tête, des cheveux longs châtains attachés par un ruban rose, un gilet rouge et une robe assortie au ruban… C’est une fille. Je m’apprête à me retourner. J’essaie de rassembler mes souvenirs sur cet être qui me semble familier mais une plume d’un blanc immaculé attire soudain mon attention en descendant vers moi. Presque à ma hauteur, tendant le bras, je tente de l’attraper mais ma main n’agrippe finalement que du vide et le paysage immaculé s’efface._

_« À toi qui a aimé ce monde… » résonne en moi._

Je me retrouve allongée dans un lit, le bras tendu à la verticale et une grotte creusée dans la terre servant de pièce. La douce voix de la jeune fille résonnait encore dans ma tête, aussi douce qu’une berceuse. Deux autres lits autour de moi accompagnés d’une table de nuit, une grosse malle en bois à l’opposé de mon lit contre le mur d’en face et une échelle de grosses cordes à l’air fiable à ma gauche passant par une ouverture au plafond laissant passer une faible lumière m'accueillent.

Je laisse retomber mon bras le long de mon corps. Je pense être à Fort Condor, ce serait l’endroit le plus proche et logique, mais…Où est Vincent ? M’aurait-il laissée tomber finalement ?

Je remarque bien après que je n’ai qu’un grand tee-shirt blanc sur moi et bien sûr, les couvertures du lit. Je n’ose même pas me poser la question ‘qui m’a baignée’ car je constate que je suis propre comme un sou neuf -contrairement à il y a quelques heures. Ou quelques jours, qui sait ?

(Music : [Johnny's Theme de FF7 Remake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9g0FvUbeOBQ&list=PLchrryUPnjDSrAL-JCcFCfkgZekCP8IDE&index=23))

Soudain, je sens quelque chose glisser entre mes jambes sur les couvertures avant de constater avec effroi que c’est en fait une couleuvre qui rampe sur le lit. Je n’esquisse pas un geste… Si j’appelle à l’aide, mon cas va-t-il s’aggraver ?

Le serpent rampe jusque sur mon cou et se dresse devant mon visage en sifflant. Je ne bouge pas d’un cil et plonge mon regard dans les iris verticales du reptile. Rien ne se passe durant une bonne minute…

Puis, quelqu’un descend l’échelle -à en juger par les bruits de corde- tandis que je reste immobile mais la couleuvre, elle, tourne la tête et doit probablement être en train d’observer les moindres faits et gestes du nouveau venu.

« Ah…aaaaaah ! » S’écrie l’inconnu.

Non, non, restez ici bon sang !!! Ne… Je l’entends remonter à toute allure, sa voix progressivement atténuée par la distance. Tandis que le serpent reporte son attention sur moi, je garde les yeux écarquillés fixés dans les siens en espérant que l’homme de tout à l’heure appelle de l’aide -pendant que j’essaie de gagner du temps.

. . .

Je me relève brusquement du lit et me met à crier de panique en essayant de repousser vainement le serpent qui ondule dans mon tee-shirt. Je hurle de plus belle en constatant qu’il était fin mais surtout très long. Je me mets à sautiller et à me dandiner partout, claquant mes mains sur moi partout où il me semblait le sentir, dans une tentative folle et effrénée pour l’enlever.

J’entends de loin quelqu’un se lever vivement de sa chaise. Le serpent trésaille, passe par mon col. Puis il déploie sa crête, probablement, signe qu’il allait se dépêcher de s’occuper de moi. Je me fige puis hurle de frayeur à l’infini « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! » en constatant qu’il s’agit en réalité d’un cobra probablement venimeux.

Un coup de feu interrompt mon moment de panique le plus intense de ma vie. Une gerbe de sang éclate à mon visage…et heureusement, j’avais fermé la bouche par réflexe.

J’entends des bruits de pas métalliques s’approcher de moi tandis que je décontracte avec horreur la grimace qui m’avait pris en surprenant la mort subite de mon agresseur. Un frisson d’horreur me parcourt. Je fais une mine de dégoût tandis que le bras métallique de Vincent saisit sans vergogne le cadavre pendouillant à mon col et encore secoué par les nerfs tranchés à vif et le jette au sol.

J’amène une main tremblotante, la respiration fébrile, à mon visage pour toucher une substance froide et gluante parsemée sur mon visage. En décollant ma main, des filets de sang sombres se distendent. Je fais à nouveau une grimace de dégoût, si envahissant que j’eus un haut un le cœur.

Du coin de l’œil, je vois Vincent darder sur moi un regard blasé, les bras croisés, comme dans l’expectative. Soudain, je me mets à crier à nouveau et des sanglots se mettent à me secouer de la tête aux pieds face à l’horreur de la situation. Cette fois, je le vois lever les yeux au ciel, puis soupirer.

-Bien, puisque vous ne semblez plus en _danger de mort_ , lance-t-il en tournant les talons de façon charismatique, faisant voler sa cape.

Il-il s’en va… ? Je peine à parler, tremblant comme une feuille.

-M-mais enfin, chuchotai-je d’une voix étranglée et suraiguë, comment pouvez-vous me laisser ainsi ?

-Comme cela, répond-t-il en montant l’échelle, illustrant ses paroles. Je vous envoie quelqu’un, poursuit-il détaché.

-Sale- !

Il disparaît avant que je n’ai pu finir ma phrase. Une envie de vomir me reprend à nouveau tandis que mes yeux tombent sur le sang gluant accroché à ma main. Je prends une inspiration brusque pour encaisser le choc et contenir quoiqu’il puisse y avoir dans mon estomac de si acide.

Le grincement des cordes de l’échelle se fait à nouveau entendre et une femme assez âgée en descend lentement. Je l’observe avec les yeux rougis par les larmes. Cette femme a vraiment l’apparence d’une grand-mère bienveillante : la même qu’avait ma mère sur les photos. Un sursaut de chagrin me surprend à nouveau mais j’éloigne cette pensée avant de me remettre à pleurer à nouveau.

-Pauvre chose, dit-elle d’une voix éraillée par les années. Viens, je vais m’occuper de toi.

Et sans un regard pour le sang qu’il y avait sur moi, elle me prend dans ses bras avant de m’amener quelque part, une salle de bain, j’espère.

* * *

Après m’être lavée pour la première fois à la bassine et habillée avec mon uniforme tout propre, je rejoins Vincent dans un coin de la salle à manger plus calme, presque dans l’obscurité. D’après l’odeur il semblait boire une simple tasse de café.

Je m’assoie brusquement à la table circulaire, en face de lui, et lui lance aussi le regard le plus haineux qu’il m’ait été donné de lancer.

Il le soutient sans ciller, hausse même un sourcil interrogatif et boit tranquillement une mince gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

-…Pourquoi semble-t-il que votre aversion augmente inversement proportionnellement au nombre de fois où je vous aide et sauve la vie ? murmure-t-il d’un ton sarcastique, munie de sa voix grave et profonde assortie aux ténèbres.

-M’aider ? M’aider ??? En m’explosant une tête de serpent au visage ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : plusieurs serpents avant de me laisser à mes dépends ! je m’exclame en tapant sur la table. Comment me suis-je retrouvée ici ? Dans d’autres vêtements ? Vous n’avez aucunes manières ! je fulmine.

-Finalement, je retire ce que j’ai dit plus tôt, susurre-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Enfin ! Un sentiment de victoire et de justice m’envahit.

-Je ne souhaite reprendre aucune discussion avec vous, quelqu’en soit le sujet, sort-il d’une voix d’outre-tombe. Vous êtes une teigne, la peste faite femme, bornée et hautaine. Vous agissez comme si les gens étaient vos serviteurs. Je ne sais pas d’où vous venez, mais la vérité est que vous ne valez même pas la moitié d’un seul d’entre eux.

J’écarquille les yeux face à une telle révélation. J’étais si indignée que même ma langue rendue bien pendue par des années de discussions pratiques et hypocrites dans les soirées mondaines ne trouve rien à y redire. C’était une honte.

-Je vous ai sauvée, comme il convient de faire, point. Je vous suggère- et j’insiste, pour que nous reprenions chacun notre vie là où nous l’avions laissée. Car j’imagine sans difficulté un autre que moi ayant perdu patience il y a bien longtemps…et sa main soudain retrouvée lourde. Soyez-en sûr.

Gorgée.

-Ai-je été clair ?

Sans pitié, je dirais.

Quand je pense que j’avais trimé pour te sortir de ton sous-sol moisi.

Je me lève, indignée et insultée au possible, et par impulsion, j’ai senti plus que je n’ai vu ma main frapper sa joue de toutes mes forces. Je cache ma surprise avec un bref arrêt de respiration, en me rendant compte de mon geste, qui m’avait échappée avant que je ne réalise même que ma main avait bougé.

Il se lève tout aussi brusquement, après un moment de choc, et darde sur moi le regard le plus _furieux_ qu’il m’ait été donné de voir de toute ma vie. Ses yeux carmin lancent des flammes dignes de l’enfer lui-même, et sa colère était palpable, comme une énergie qui ressortait par vagues de son être, réchauffant et électrifiant la pièce toute entière.

La tension était au maximum.

Je vois sa mâchoire se contracter durement et répétitivement, il pince ostensiblement ses lèvres pleines et sombres, les traits tendus et ses poings serrés à ses côtés tremblent presque de rage.

Dans ma surprise, je tente de soutenir son regard, rendu difficile par tant de véhémence. Ma respiration était rapide et nerveuse mais silencieuse. Je serrais mes propres poings à mes flancs, pour garder mon sang froid. La pièce était devenue silencieuse, mais soudain, un éclat de rire parvient jusqu’à nous.

Je lève le menton d’un air digne. Il me lance un dernier regard enragé avant de se déplacer dignement pour s’éloigner de moi.

…

Je relâche mon souffle. J’étais persuadée qu’il allait me liquider sur place. Lorsqu’il tourne les talons, faisant claquer sa cape à ma face et que je reviens enfin de ma paralysie, je le retiens précipitamment par le bras. Il le rejette violemment et se retourne pour me jeter à nouveau un regard meurtrier.

-Je m’excuse ! je m’exclame. C’était vraiment… déplacé et inapproprié. De façon incompétente ou non, vous m’avez tout de même sauvé la vie, et je vous en suis reconnaissante, même si je suis incapable de mieux l’exprimer.

Sa colère semble légèrement apaisée. Très légèrement. Je me suis pourtant excusée !

-Je tiens à me faire pardonner. J’ai dû paraître peu avenante et coopérative, bien que ce n’était pas là mon intention. Je suis allée trop loin en levant la main sur vous, et je le reconnais. Toutes mes excuses les plus sincères.

Je m’incline alors, yeux fermés, bras collés à moi, comme on me l’avait enseigné depuis toute jeune.

-Je tiens également à m’excuser pour mes lacunes en matière de comportement sociable approprié, je n’ai jamais eu l’habitude d’évoluer dans un milieu social riche et normal. Il m’arrive d’oublier les codes sociaux qui s’y rapportent donc.

Je ne me relève pas, attendant un quelconque signe m’enseignant qu’il avait au moins pris en compte mes excuses, même s’il ne les acceptait pas (encore - je l’espère).

-Si vous voulez mon avis, votre comportement « sociable » est plus qu’inapproprié : il est exécrable. D’où venez-vous, et que faisiez-vous au milieu de nulle part dans la grotte de mithril ?

Je me relève, comprenant qu’il ne ferait rien qui indique qu’il acceptait mes excuses. Je reprends un air indigné.

-Et bien avouez que vous manquez de tact vous aussi ! Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous pour commencer et discutons-en calmement, dis-je en désignant la table d’un geste vif qui se voulait pourtant pacifique au départ. Exécrable ou pas, au moins vous ne pouvez réfuter ma politesse en matière de discussion.

Il me lance un dernier regard épineux et peu convaincu avant de lentement s’exécuter. Je m’assoie à mon tour, l’observant plus minutieusement. J’avance une main. Il esquive en s’éloignant brusquement, me jetant à nouveau ce regard plein de « considération ».

-Là, ne soyez pas difficile ! je soupire en roulant des yeux.

Il prend une inspiration, l’air de s’exhorter au calme, mais se laisser approcher à nouveau, tendu, probablement sur ses gardes. J’avance une main et écarte délicatement les mèches corbeau qui tombent sur son visage. Ses yeux sont bordés de longs cils foncés, deux rubis durs enflammés. Au premier abord, leur couleur est perturbante, puis passé le premier malaise …ils sont étonnamment hypnotisants.

Son nez est long, droit et aristocratique, fier même. Sa peau pâle lisse en marbre, comme taillée dans le roc pour former le visage fier, noble et viril, exempt de toute imperfection ; sans oublier sa mâchoire solide indéniablement masculine, qui contrastait agréablement avec ses lèvres pleines et sombres, courbées, sensuelles, exotiques, invitantes. Obsédantes.

S’il y a une façon que je m’étais imaginée observer un héros de Final Fantasy 7 un jour ce n’était certainement pas pour me retrouver à apprécier avec surprise son étonnante plastique malgré un casting très compétitif. Cependant, je dois avouer là que…

Je secoue ma tête pour écraser mes pensées dérivantes, et me concentre sur sa joue gauche. J’y laisse planer le bout de mes doigts. Pas étonnant que j’ai mal. Ses pommettes sont hautes et aussi dures que la pierre. Mais elle est un peu rougie, le sang rappelé à la surface sous sa peau pâle à outrance et on voyait même la trace de ma paume sur le coin de sa bouche pulpeuse. Au moins, je l’avais pas raté.

À cette pensée, je ne peux m’empêcher de laisser un glisser un mince sourire. Il le remarque et me jette un regard dédaigneux.

-Je n’y vois rien d’hilarant.

-Je m’excuse, encore une fois, je lance en relevant mes mains en signe de dénégation. Je reviens.

Je me lève et demande à une femme qui passait une serviette froide. Elle m’amène près de l’évier, de l’autre côté de la salle irrégulière et creusée dans la terre brune avant de m’abandonner. Et bien…je n’étais certainement pas habituée à être dédaignée de la sorte à devoir me débrouiller par moi-même, surtout pour une si petite demande.

Je m’affaire et reviens une minute plus tard avec l’objet, encore emplie de curiosité. Mais lorsque je m’approche à nouveau avec la serviette, il esquive à nouveau.

-Ce n’est vraiment pas nécessaire. Vous frappez comme la fillette que vous êtes.

-Vraiment ? je réplique en ne pouvant m’empêcher de rire légèrement de façon narquoise.

Je pose la serviette contre sa joue, ignorant sa réluctance.

-Pourtant, il me semble que votre joue s’harmonise à présent avec le magnifique rouge de vos yeux très cher.

Il repousse alors brusquement mon bras sur la table, furibond.

J’essaie de cacher mon hilarité intérieure. Je n’étais certainement pas appréciée pour mon côté revêche et piquant, aussi sa réaction ne me choque pas outre mesure.

-Vraiment, excusez-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Je fais pourtant de mon mieux pour paraître agréable. Il faut croire que je suis vraiment hautaine et misérable. Moi qui me pensais différente…, je soupire.

Il cligne des yeux, l’air un peu plus interrogatif.

-Oubliez, ce n’est même pas intéressant. Vous avez raison sur un point : ma vie est misérable, risible même. Et j’imagine que me sauver maintenant ne fait que retarder ma triste échéance. Il est certain qu’avec mes moyens actuels- inexistants pour utiliser des termes non-équivoque, je n’ai aucune chance de m’en sortir…

Il me lance un regard étonné devant mon changement de discours. Je profite de sa surprise pour refaire quelques passages de serviettes sur sa joue.

Par d’argent. Pas d’arme. Pas de compétence. Pas de santé. Pas de connaissance. Me voilà dans mon monde fétiche d’une manière ou d’une autre complètement démunie…La situation est grave, je réalise en regardant en l’air pensivement.

Après quelques minutes, je m’arrête. Le rouge de sa joue semble déjà s’être bien apaisé.

-Enfin, merci quand même. Je m’appelle Angelina Roland Andrew Anderson Alex, dis-je solennellement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je lui présente ma main…qu’il finit par serrer, d’un geste ferme que je lui rends, plutôt appréciative. Il laisse glisser une mince surprise en observant brièvement nos mains.

Comment lui répondre sans lui mentir ni me trahir par inadvertance ? Je vais devoir improviser.

-Comme vous vous en doutez, je viens d’un monde gouverné par l’argent.

-Les hautes plaques de Midgar ? demande-t-il sans détour. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Est-ce vraiment important ? répondis-je. Le fait est que je sois sauve. Je suis maintenant face à un autre problème, car tout ce que j’ai sur moi est tout ce que je possède, je déclare en désignant mes vêtements d’un geste insatisfait. Donc si jamais vous aviez un conseil ou la magnanimité de me donner un dernier coup de pouce…

Il m’observe attentivement, l’air confus.

-Etiez-vous seule ?

-Oui. Je pense.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivée seule jusqu’à la grotte de mithril en étant passé par le lac ? questionne-t-il sans détour, le ton dur.

-Je…

C’est compliqué. J’exècre mentir. Mais si je lui dis venir d’un autre monde dont il n’a jamais entendu parler…

-Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là, avouai-je en secouant la tête. Je ne comprends pas moi-même. J’essayais juste de m’en sortir. Je suis arrivée dans le marais, je me suis mise à courir avec le Midgar Zolom à mes trousses. Je suis rentrée de justesse dans la grotte pour me réfugier, j’ai déambulé je ne sais combien de temps complètement perdue et frigorifiée, et fort heureusement- enfin, j’imagine, vous m’avez trouvé.

Il continue de me dévisager, le corps figé, le regard inflexible me perçant de part en part.

-Que faisiez-vous avant ? D’où venez-vous ? questionne-t-il encore avec insistance, posément et avec gravité.

Je réponds avec un peu plus de difficulté, comme si à ses yeux ce que je disais ne faisait vraiment aucun sens. Mon ton se veut sarcastique pour cacher ma nervosité et l’ébrasure que provoque l’horrible vérité à mes propres oreilles :

-Je suis une gosse de riche de tout ce qui se fait de plus typique. Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire sur moi, vraiment, je lui fais comme sur le ton de la confidence, très désinvolte. Ma vie est tout ce qu’il y a de plus banal et inintéressante.

Ses yeux mornes et désabusés me répondent, presque excédé.

-Vraiment, comparé à vous ? Je n’ai jamais sauvé personne, ni fait quelque chose d’incroyable de ma vie. J’ai juste fait toute ma vie ce qu’on me demandait de faire, qu’incombait mon rang, en essayant au mieux de me divertir entre les cours, les leçons du soir, les soirées mondaines et les réunions économiques avec mon père riche comme crésus.

Je soupire et pose mon visage sur mon poignet en regardant ailleurs, excédée à nouveau par ma situation sur Terre, le coude posé sur la table.

-Je n’ai vraiment aucun mérite maintenant que j’y pense. Un jour, j’hériterai de sa fortune, ainsi que de son entreprise basées sur le travail de toute une vie. _Sa_ vie, en l’occurrence. Je vais probablement faire un mariage économique et finir par cacher mes relations passionnées avec un amant quelconque pour me donner l’impression de vivre et de briser les règles.

Après mon monologue, il ne répond toujours rien et se résume à m’observer dans le blanc des yeux fixement.

-Vraiment…, susurre-t-il avec une voix à présent exempt de toute animosité autant que de patience.

-Oui, vraiment, j’insiste.

-Comment s’appelle votre père ? Que faisait-il.

-Vladimir Roland Andrew.

-… Cela ne me dit rien, murmure-t-il en me lançant un regard coupant. Vous devez être moins fortunés et notables que vous n’aimez le prétendre.

-Nous sommes ce qu’on appelle « des nouveaux riches ». Il a fait fortune il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, grâce à son génie, il s’est marié avec ma mère et je suis née quelques années après. Tada ! je fais en levant un bras de façon sardonique sur moi et ma maudite situation.

-…Angelina ? Vladimir… ? Ce ne sont pas des noms habituels, poursuit-il sur le même ton de celui qui teste la moindre faille.

-Vincent me semble être un nom pourtant très habituel, je réplique d’un ton blasé, agacée par son manque d’intérêt total pour mon bavardage anodin.

-Il y a plus de trente ans ? Sûrement, lâche-t-il.

-Mon père a plus de trente ans, vous en êtes conscient, j’espère.

Il se rapproche soudainement de moi de façon très intimidante, voire menaçante, et me regarde droit dans les yeux, comme pour lire très profondément en moi.

-Lorsque je dis « plus de trente ans », confie-t-il d’un voix douce et traînante, je veux bien sûr dire hors temps.

-Nos parents ont des goûts arriérés et dépareillés dans ce cas, qu’il y a-t-il de mal à cela ? je réponds à nouveau en soupirant d’agacement. Vraiment, après tout ce que j’ai raconté, c’est tout ce que vous retenez ? Que mon nom et celui de mon père ne sont pas à votre goût ? Peu me chaut comme vous dîtes…

Il cligne des yeux, l’air confus.

-Chaut ? questionne-t-il, l’air réellement perdu.

-Et puis, Vincent _Valentine_ , peut-on faire plus ringard je vous prie ? je poursuis en bougeant une main désinvolte pour avancer mon argument, les yeux distants.

-Cette fois, je me permets de réfuter votre soi-disante politesse omniprésente, lâche-t-il d’une voix grave, presque bestiale, comme venant des profondeurs de sa gorge.

-Je ne vous le permets pas, et vous retourne le commentaire pour avoir déclaré les prénoms de ma famille comme vieillots. N’avez-vous rien d’autre à faire, ni aucune réelle sollicitude pour ma personne ?

Je ne me défends pas si mal en matière de mensonge, non ? Vincent semble si prompt à réagir à ma moindre provocation qu’il semblait avoir oublié d’éclairer les failles de mon histoire, comme les prénoms inhabituels. Comment pouvais-je savoir ce qui était fondé ou non après tout ?

Il ferme les yeux et reprend une inspiration (nécessaire, dirait-on). Puis soupire. Il semble même user de toute sa patience, comme si j’étais une gamine impatiente.

-Très bien. » Il rouvre les yeux. « Ce que je voulais dire, c’est que je ne vois absolument pas d’où vous venez…Votre histoire ne colle pas. Le plus probable étant Midgar, je m’étonne que vous vous en soyez enfuie seulement maintenant, longtemps après les catastrophes que nous y avons essuyées.

Il me regarde à nouveau droit dans les yeux, l’air déterminé à me tirer les vers du nez. Catastrophes ? Quelles catastrophes ?

-Sans oublier le fait que vous êtes jeune, seule, désarmée et sans aucune expérience, fragile et _aristocrate_. Même si des relations houleuses avec votre père peuvent expliquer bien des choses…je doute que cela puisse suffire à ce qu’il vous abandonne à votre sort. Au milieu de nulle part, dans une zone contaminée au possible. Si comme vous dîtes, vous êtes son héritière et promise à un bon mariage.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Okay, c’est peut-être un peu plus difficile que ce à quoi je m’attendais…

-Il est même plus que suspicieux que vous ne soyez pas atteinte par la maladie…auquel quoi j’aurais été forcé de vous laisser à votre sort.

Maladie ? À mon sort ?? Mais de quoi peut-il bien parler - je ne suis clairement pas à la page. Je vais devoir trouver une échappatoire pour enquêter sur la situation sans paraître suspicieuse à ses yeux.

-Vous m’en voyez navrée, mais c’était pourtant la stricte vérité. Je devais être trop « insupportable » et rebelle pour que l’on me garde, que voulez-vous ? je dis légèrement sur le ton de la plaisanterie et sans me départir toujours de mon sarcasme. Cependant malgré les apparences, je n’ai rien à me reprocher. Je suis même quelqu’un de très honnête.

Il laisse planer un rictus désabusé, empruntant lui aussi un timbre sarcastique. Je suis clairement dans son collimateur. Il n’achète rien de mes sottises.

-La preuve, je vous dis sans ciller que je vous trouve très beau. J’éprouve même soudain de profonds regrets d’avoir ne serait-ce songé à frapper votre visage. C’était très idiot de ma part.

Cette fois, une vraie surprise s’imprime sur ses traits, suivi d’un embarras naissant tandis qu’il me toise, comme si une deuxième tête m’était poussée.

Parfait, l’heure de baisser le rideau. Je me lève doucement, faisant passer mes jambes par-dessus le banc pour partir. Mais c’est plus fort que moi. Je m’arrête, fais le tour de la table pour m’approcher de lui en faisant glisser silencieusement ma main sur le cercle de la table vers lui, frôlant son coude.

-J’aurai dû frapper un endroit beaucoup plus fragile et incommode, je susurre d’une voix douce et complice, qui, je suis sûre, a tout à envier à votre beauté.

Je laisse planer un mince sourire entendu, suivi d’un clin d’œil mielleux, avant de m’éloigner vers l’étage de Fort Condor.

Je me retiens de jeter un dernier regard vers lui pour regarder la tête qu’il faisait. L’effet de finition demande à ce qu’on ne se retourne pas après une explosion. Il ne va probablement plus jamais m’adresser la parole, mais il est évident qu’il ne me porterait aucune aide. J’allais devoir m’en sortir par moi-même, à commencer par comprendre ce qu’il se passe.

J’ignore au mieux les visages émaciés, fatigués, atterrés des gens qui m’entourent et vaquent activement à leurs occupations. Je crois n’avoir jamais baigné dans la populace de cette façon. Plus les gens deviennent riches, plus ils se tiennent immobiles j’ai l’impression. On ramène ce dont ils besoin à eux.

Je continue de monter indéfiniment les escaliers, essoufflée, jusqu’au plus haut sommet du Fort, que surplombe un immense oiseau doré veillant sur des éclats de coquilles d’œuf géant. Des personnes montent la garde pour observer l’extérieur, l’air grave et alertes. Ils me laissent approcher en silence, me regardant avec un air défaitiste. Un malaise s’installe alors définitivement dans mon estomac, me rendant fébrile.

(Music : [The Promise Land - Cycle of Souls de FF7 Remake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJHrbBKWyZg&list=PLchrryUPnjDSrAL-JCcFCfkgZekCP8IDE&index=11))

Par l’embrasure d’une longue fenêtre rectangulaire horizontale, je jette un regard au paysage. Et ce que je vois me pétrifie sur place. Le ciel a des nuages du gris au noir d’encre au fur et à mesure qu’on regarde au loin. En effet la lumière perce tout juste à travers les nuages sombres pour nous donner l’impression qu’il faisait jour, mais c’est à peine si la plaine était reconnaissable :

L’herbe normalement verdoyante est sèche et aride, jaunie par la sécheresse. La terre rendue visible, craquelée comme un désert. Plus loin de Fort Condor, toute nature se teignait de cette couleur grisâtre n’engageant rien de bon.

Un silence mortuaire règne, c’est à peine si une brise soufflait. Il fait froid, sûrement moins de 10°, et je me rends compte que mon uniforme de lycéenne est à présent d’une mince protection contre cette température hivernale.

Le paysage est si sombre, si glauque…comme si les ténèbres elle-même avait empoisonné ces terres. À ma droite, je vois la chaîne de montagne séparant le marais de la plaine de Condor, et Junon de Midgar. Je ne vois pas Junon, en revanche, mais au loin au Nord, là où la ville devait se trouver, un orage violent gronde, et une brume carmine brouille l’horizon.

Je me sens tout à coup angoissée, opprimée, envahie par une peur panique qui monte, monte, sans jamais s’arrêter, jusqu’à trembler. Où suis-je ? Dans quelle période avais-je atterri ? Ce ne pouvait sûrement pas être Gaïa… Le monde de Final Fantasy VII, tel que je me l’étais imaginée, ressemblait à tout, sauf à ça. Il était vaste, fantastique et verdoyant. Comme ces montagnes imposantes à ma droite, fières, résilientes, immenses.

Que s’était-il passé ? De quelles catastrophes parlait Vincent ? Pas étonnant que mon histoire n’ait aucune logique. De quelle maladie parlait-il ? À observer l’extérieur, en effet c’est à se demander comment je n’avais pas été dévorée entière par ces ténèbres étranges qui semblent ne s’arrêter tout juste à l’approche d’une habitation.

J’avais été si loin de tout. Si Vincent n’était pas passé par la grotte…Ma chance tient plus du miracle qu’autre chose. Comment aurais-je fait si je n’avais pas été mise sur son chemin ? De là où je suis, je ne suis même pas sûre que des jumelles me permettent de voir l’entrée de la caverne.

Je me remémore soudain le rêve que j’ai fait la dernière fois que je m’étais endormie. Il y avait une personne…Une présence particulière même. Mais…les détails de mon rêve me sont déjà brumeux. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais eu le temps où l’intérêt de m’y pencher ou d’en garder la mémoire après le serpent et Vincent.

…Non, je n’arrive pas à mettre un nom sur cette personne. Je sais qu’elle m’est importante… Je le sens, dans chaque fibre de chair de mon petit être ridicule. Mince, ce n’est pas la première fois que ma mémoire me fait défaut, mais tout de même. Il devait y avoir une raison entre ma venue et les catastrophes qui étaient arrivées. Le moment semble trop bien choisi pour paraître anodin. Sans oublier le fait de tomber à un point aussi bien nommé sur la route du tireur.

La personne de mon rêve en est sûrement responsable, aussi fuyante que me soit son identité et son souvenir. Il faut que je rentre en contact avec elle. Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne qui me venait à l’esprit capable d’accomplir ce prodige, si tout cela n’est pas un rêve, évidemment.

Ou je suis peut-être bien devenue folle…

Mais quand bien même c’en était un, ce serait la meilleure chose à faire. Pour l’instant, toutes les sensations qui me parcourent, ce froid, ces émotions…je touche l’embrasure de la fenêtre, croise momentanément le regard défaitiste du garde qui a observé ma réaction. Tout à l’air trop réel, jusqu’à la douleur de mes ongles plantés dans ma paume.

La question planait, sans autre échappatoire : si ce n’est pas un rêve, et que je suis bien sur Gaïa, pourquoi m’avoir emmenée moi ? Moi, parmi tant d’autres plus compétents et, de toute évidence, plus débrouillards que moi.

Je pince les lèvres. Il y a anguille sous roche, et je suis déterminée à le savoir. Si c’est là mon aventure et ma tâche, il est hors de question que je visite Gaïa dans cet état. J’ai bien trop attendu un tel moment.


	3. Junon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qu'on se le dise, la curiosité est un vilain défaut...

(Music : [止まらない苛立ち : 18 - OST 2 de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r75jWxkJPO0&list=PLGN3k00EWoghUGxFXUHlTWcdVIC1ZH8q_&index=33))

Cette fois, j’ai fait une nuit sans rêve. Comme par hasard au moment où j’avais besoin de réponse. Je soupire. Je garde les yeux fermés même si je viens de me réveiller. C’était étrange : je me souviens encore avoir fermé les yeux pour m’endormir et là je me réveille, avec l’étrange impression d’avoir raté un épisode. 

Dans cette grotte, j’ai perdu toute notion du temps. Mais je n’ai pas trop le temps d’y réfléchir car mon ventre crie famine. Je soulève la couverture d’un geste, enfile mes mocassins et remarque une certaine agitation, autant dans la chambre qu’en haut. J’arrive à la salle à manger, on me sert un dernier sandwich à ma demande.

Tout le monde remballe dans une panique soutenue. Je retiens une jeune fille qui passait juste devant moi avec un carton volumineux dans ses bras chargés. La famille qui l’attend est tout aussi chargée d’affaires et autres paquets…je peine à bien comprendre pourquoi.

-Hey ! Excusez-moi, mais que se passe-t-il ?

-On part bientôt ! s’exclame-t-elle, telle l’évidence même. C’est tout ce que tu as ?

-Partir, mais…où ?

-À Costa Del Sol. C’est l’un des endroits les plus sûrs, actuellement, avec la majorité des héros qui y séjournent. Je n’en peux plus d’attendre, je voudrais que le vaisseau soit déjà là.

Le vaisseau de Cid ? Un voyage à Costa ? Pourquoi ne suis-je vraiment au courant de rien ? Pour preuve, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici. Les héros, c’est Avalanche, par hasard ? Qu’est-ce que c’était encore que cette histoire ?

Après, je n’avais conversé avec personne surtout suite au le dernier échange épineux avec l’ancien Turk. J’ai pour habitude d’être seule et les autres me le rendent en général très bien.

-Excusez-moi, j’ai des choses à faire.

-Att…

-OUVREZ LES PORTES ! j’entends des tréfonds du Fort.

J’accoure au trou et à l’échelle permettant d’arriver en bas et remarque un groupe d’hommes armés. Je descends précipitamment. Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Le pire qu’il puisse m’arriver serait de rester ici. Personne ne m’a même réveillée ! Le comble !

Ah ! J’arrive en bas juste pour remarquer à temps la sombre et mince silhouette de Vincent qui s’apprête à quitter le Fort Condor. Je me lance à sa poursuite, sans même réfléchir, et retiens avec précipitation sa cape avant que la porte ne se ferme. Aussitôt, une bourrasque glacés pénètre par l’ouverture et me refroidit de la tête aux pieds. Il se retourne d’un bloc et ne semble même pas étonné de me découvrir, juste agacé.

-Oui, c’est encore moi- Mais enfin où allez-vous ? Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas me laisser ici sans rien m’annoncer ? je lance d’une voix indignée.

-Je n’ai pas de comptes à vous rendre il me semble. Lâchez ce vêtement.

-Mais-

-Immédiatement.

Je fronce les sourcils et soupire de façon irritée.

-Je suis navrée, « lâcher » est absent de mes fonctions. Veuillez retenter.

Il prend une longue inspiration excédée. Puis plus sérieusement.

-Je dois absolument m’entretenir avec vous très sérieusement.

-Nous avons assez parlé, dit-il d’un ton blasé.

-Oh, je vous en prie ! Je déclare en roulant les yeux au ciel. Arrêtez un peu ! Et c’est moi qui ai cinq ans ? Vous m’en voulez pour la moindre petite chose me concernant ! Toute cette négativité va finir par vous rendre malade. Déjà que vous êtes embourbé dans une tragique et théâtrale dépression depuis je ne sais combien de temps…

Cette fois, c’est lui fronce les sourcils et me renvoie à nouveau ce regard venimeux qu’il ne réserve qu’à moi, mêlé d’étonnement. J’écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction. Puis je secoue la tête.

-Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, ni la façon dont je voulais aborder le sujet…pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout ce que je dise finisse comme ça ? je complains en pinçant l’arrête de mon nez entre mes doigts délicats.

Je prends mon souffle, joignant mes mains pour me préparer.

-Ecoutez, accordez-moi dix minutes, puis je vous laisse partir. Je sais que l’emploi du temps d’un héros est chargé, je l’ai constaté moi-même. Mais, vraiment…il faut que je vous explique la raison pour laquelle je n’ai pas pu parler franchement avec vous hier. Je suis à peu près sûre de ne pas vous avoir berné, et il est évident au fur et à mesure de mes découvertes invraisemblables que je dois jouer franc jeu avec vous.

Il continue de vriller sur moi un regard intransigeant pendant encore de longues secondes avant de soupirer et de faire un geste évasif aux gardes pour leur demander de refermer la porte.

- _Cinq_ minutes, prévient-il de sa voix grave et autoritaire.

-Très bien, alors…

Je commence nerveusement. Je regarde autour si personne ne nous écoute. Champ libre. Bon. Comment y aller avec tact ?

…Argh, je soupire. Je n’en avais pas, quel intérêt ?

-Très bien. Vous vous appelez Vincent Valentine, vous étiez Turk à la solde de la Compagnie Shinra il y a trente ans et quelques. On vous a assigné à la protection de scientifiques au Manoir Shinra de Nibelheim qui menaient des recherches importantes sur Jénova, un extra-terrestre qu’ils avaient confondu avec une Ancienne, une Cetra pour être plus exacte.

Je reprends une grande inspiration pour poursuivre d’une traite. À ce point, il avait déjà les yeux si écarquillés d’horreur que ses sourcils disparaissaient sous son bandeau rouge épais. Je me félicite de provoquer au moins chez lui toujours plus de surprise malgré un stoïcisme à toute épreuve.

-Vous êtes follement tombé amoureux d’une scientifique appelée Lucrécia, qui a préféré un chef scientifique fou, moche et décrépi à vous parce qu’il était intelligent. (Je me demande toujours comment d’ailleurs, je rajoute en aparté.) Préférant son bonheur au vôtre, vous l’avez laissée commettre de tragiques erreurs qui ont bien failli transformer Gaïa en énorme caillou incandescent. Nous remercions profondément Shinra, Hôjo et leur fils pour cette délicate attention.

Je fais une pause pendant laquelle je me rappelle des évènements exacts qui ont conduit Vincent à là où il en est. Maintenant, il s’est statufié, et me regarde avec ce mélange de choc et de vexation, coupé à un regard troublé par les souvenirs tragiques qui le hantent.

-Parce qu’elle est tombée enceinte et qu’Hôjo a mené sur elle des expériences qui ont conduit à la naissance miraculée de Sephiroth, qui abritait des cellules de Jénova. En tentant de la protéger, vous avez été tué par Hôjo, qui a mené des expériences sur vous et transformé en ce que vous êtes.

Je prends à nouveau une grande inspiration.

-Peu de temps après, Lucrécia fait un abandon mental, vous laissant méconnaissable et seul au monde. Incapable de périr, elle se cristallise dans une cave pour y minauder. Vous vous êtes alors enfermé pendant trente ans dans un cercueil dans le sous-sol du Manoir, tel un vampire se repentant de ses péchés, comme vous le disiez si bien.

Je m’arrête, le regardant sans ciller, puis ajoute :

-Je crains que cinq minutes ne soient trop courtes pour argumenter ce que je tiens à dire avec cela.

-Vous avez toute mon attention, réplique-t-il aussitôt en bougeant à peine, le regard vrillé sur moi, me transperçant de toutes parts.

Il y a une pointe de colère et de rancune que je m’explique tout à fait cette fois, amoureux comme il est, mais très franchement, je n’ai jamais compris Lucrécia.

-Je…je vois. Alors…où en étais-je ? Oui, le cercueil. Sephiroth a grandi entre temps et est devenu un général SOLDAT doué dans les arts du combat, le meilleur qui soit. Un jour, lors d’une mission banale à Nibelheim, il découvrit qu’il était le produit d’expériences inhumaines et en conclut qu’il était le fils de la calamité Jénova. À tort bien sûr.

Je me gratte le front, tentant de faire le discours le plus chronologique qui soit.

-Cloud faisait partie de cette mission, en tant que SOLDAT de 3ème classe. Sephiroth en a voulu à la Shinra, aux gens qui ne le comprenaient pas, puis au monde entier. Il a voué les prochaines années de sa vie à la détruire, ou à la transformer en vaisseau pour Jénova, je ne sais plus vraiment…

Je secoue la tête. Vincent boit toujours mes paroles, ne clignant même pas des yeux.

-Hmm…Cloud a aussi été pris comme sujet d’expérience, ainsi que Zack, un des « proches » de Sephiroth. Cinq ans plus tard, il se retrouve catapulté près de Midgar, complètement déboussolé, avec la mort de Zack sur les bras. En intégrant Avalanche, ses souvenirs s’étaient mélangés à ceux de Zack et il pensait donc être proche de Sephiroth, ainsi que SOLDAT de 1ère classe. Mais le fait est que Sephiroth, dans sa folie...a tué sa mère et complètement rasé son village par les flammes.

Je fais une pause, compatissant encore pour Cloud, puis le pointe d’un doigt distrait.

-S’en suivent diverses aventures. Jusqu’à Nibelheim, où ils vous rencontrent. Sur un coup de tête, vous décidez de sortir de votre torture pour vous joindre à leur groupe et vous venger d’Hôjo. Vous sentant responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé. Vous êtes de fil en aiguille retrouvés à devenir amis, en quelque sorte, bien que vous teniez à votre indépendance. Corrigez-moi si je me suis trompée.

Il plisse les yeux. Il est aussi immobile qu’il y a dix minutes. Il ne semble plus rien voir, à part moi, et ne me lâche pas un instant des yeux, comme si j’allais disparaître en une volute de fumée s’il relâchait ne serait-ce qu’un battement de cil son attention.

-Tout ça pour dire…Qu’il faut vraiment que vous croyiez tout ce que je vais dire. Parce que je n’ai vraiment aucun intérêt à vous mentir étant donné ma situation. Lorsque je disais hier que je ne comprenais pas comment j’étais arrivée là, ce n’était pas un mensonge. Je me suis retrouvée catapultée dans le marais, comme ça, alors qu’une minute avant j’étais dans un établissem-…une garderie pour gosses de riche.

De ce que je sais, ils n’ont pas d’école. Je pointe mon uniforme avec insistance mais il ne le regarde même pas. Il continue à creuser un sillon profond à l’aide de ses yeux carmin dans les miens. Son visage est fermé, son expression indéchiffrable. Je ne parle même pas de la froideur qui se dégage de lui. Je crois que je préfèrerais croupir dehors une bonne journée que de me trouver à côté de lui.

-Je…j’ignore totalement si tout ce que je vis est une sorte de rêve ou de délire, quoi qu’il en soit…Je crois comprendre que les choses vont mal, aussi j’espère être là pour une bonne raison.

Je me sens embarrassée par son manque de réactivité, si ce n’est cette intensité à me clouer sur place du regard. Je poursuis tout de même sur ma lancée. Je frotte ma nuque nerveusement.

-Je sais que je ne sers à rien. Je ne sais même rien faire…, je marmonne entre mes dents. Mais je vous jure, sur mon nom, sur plusieurs générations, que je viens d’un _autre_ monde et que je _sens_ que je suis là pour une raison ou une autre. Ne me laissez pas de côté. Donnez-moi une chance et…

Je soupire, la gorge sèche d’avoir autant parlé.

-Si je n’étais pas de votre côté, je n’aurais aucun intérêt à parler, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux simplement comprendre et vous aider. Et vous êtes un héros de Gaïa alors…Répondez déjà à une question s’il vous plaît : à quelle époque sommes-nous ?

Il laisse planer un suspense intenable, ne me lâchant toujours pas des yeux, tendu comme un arc, me surplombant une fois encore de toute sa hauteur.

-…En l’an 2, 3 octobre, trois mois à peine après la résurrection de Sephiroth par les trois clones Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo. Le monde aurait dû être guéri de Geostigma par Aerith, mais…quelque chose s’est mal déroulé. La maladie s’est répandue, à tout. Aux animaux, aux plantes, puis enfin aux monstres. Les gens ont commencé à mourir par dizaines des attaques des monstres autant que de la contamination.

Ma mâchoire se décroche légèrement, atterrée et stupéfaite. Je ne suis pas spécialement frileuse d’histoires d’horreur mais c’est de ma Gaïa dont on parle…et je pensais réellement qu’elle et ses héros étaient enfin en paix. Il fait à son tour une pause, les yeux brumeux, comme plongé dans des souvenirs aussi douloureux que la mort de Lucrécia.

-Je suis désolée. Je n’en savais vraiment rien…mais du coup, que faites-vous ? Que pouvez-vous faire ?

-Nous sommes obligés de déplacer la population restante et de les rassembler dans des villes sécuritaires, dont le nombre s’amenuise, pour éviter que la maladie ne touche ceux qui restent. Avalanche a été éparpillé dans les différentes villes pour garantir la sécurité des différents groupes.

Je prends une respiration fébrile, me sentant dépassée. Il s’arrête, reposant à nouveau un regard ferme et dur sur moi.

-…Je ne faisais que vérifier s’il restait des survivants sur ce continent. Ne l’aurais-je pas fait que tu serais restée coincée ici, sans aucun moyen de défense. J’ignore qui tu es, pourquoi tu es ici ni pourquoi maintenant. Je sais en revanche que tu arrives en période de crise extrême, et que tu n’aurais pas plus mal tomber.

Il plisse à nouveau les yeux en me détaillant.

-…Surtout si j’en crois tes dires, et que tu n’as rien à proposer pour nous aider. J’ai peine à penser que tu puisses être liée de façon notable à tout ce qu’il se passe…Cependant il est clair que toutes les informations en ta possession ne peuvent être ignorées. Seul quelqu’un ayant fait partie d’Avalanche aurait eu toutes les informations nécessaires.

Je lance un regard appuyé pour acquiescer. Il laisse à nouveau planer sur moi ce regard méfiant, cet air peu avenant, submergé de suspicions à peine voilées.

-De ce fait, ennemie ou pas, tu auras l’occasion de faire tes preuves bien assez vite. Et prouver tes dires. Tu viens avec moi, jusqu’à ce que nous ayons éclairci cette histoire. Avalanche et moi déciderons de ton sort…

-De mon sort ? Quel sort ? Je me suis ouvertement déclarée ! Je n’attends que cela, de prouver mes dires, et je sais qu’ils semblent impossibles seulement vous admettrez que cela s’avèrera très difficile !

-Nous verrons, conclut-il pour fermer la conversation. Suis-moi.

(Music : [Shining Beacon of Civilization de FF7 Remake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkzuVSjOPyM&list=PLchrryUPnjDSrAL-JCcFCfkgZekCP8IDE&index=16))

Il fait chemin inverse et remonte à l’échelle. Mais après réflexion, il s’arrête et m’attend, l’air de ne pas vouloir me lâcher des yeux. Ah là là…Je soupire. « Très bien, mais interdiction de regarder, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Ce à quoi il répond en détournant les yeux, exaspéré au plus haut point. Mais enfin, j’étais quand même en jupe ! « Aucun risque. » assure-t-il d’un ton blasé assorti à l’air ennuyé qu’arbore son beau visage.

Je grimpe sur l’échelle en premier et en jetant un coup d’œil en bas pour vérifier ses dires (effectivement, il ne daignait même pas lever les yeux et se tient sur une hanche, les bras croisés impatiemment), mon ruban se défait et mes cheveux retombent tous mèche par mèche sur mes épaules frêles. Je laisse échapper une exclamation surprise. Puis finalement, hausse les épaules. Ce n’est pas comme si cela valait un élastique.

Arrivés en haut, je le suis sans faire d’histoire, ayant obtenu ce que je voulais. Nous arrivons à un stand accolé à la salle à manger. Le vendeur aussi remballait ses affaires.

-J’aurais besoin d’un revolver, voire d’une paire. Je les veux d’un petit calibre, courts, légers, avec un recul faible voire inexistant, une sécurité et un mode automatique. Je veux également les six chargeurs qui vont avec.

-T-très bien, mais ce sera payant, bredouille l’homme replet et l’air un tantinet intimidé. L-les temps sont durs…

-Votre prix sera le mien, réplique Vincent sans perdre une seconde.

Le vendeur dépose deux flingues noirs simples et brillants ainsi que les chargeurs. Vincent demande également une ceinture qui irait avec et une sacoche pour les chargeurs. Le matériel sur la table, Vincent les inspecte un à un minutieusement et paye avant de se tourner vers moi, tous les objets en main.

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment acheter que des armes à feu ?

Parce qu’il est tireur ?

-C’est triste.

Il me toise comme la folle sans cervelle qu’il m’imagine sans doute.

-...Ceci est uniquement parce que le plus débutant des combattants sait se servir d’une arme à feu. Cependant, j’ose espérer que malgré l’étonnante stupidité dont tu as fait preuve dans la grotte, tu es consciente qu’il ne s’agit pas de jouets et qu’ils ne te donnent aucun droit.

-Bien sûr, pour qui me prenez vous ? je réponds, insultée. Donnez-moi juste un moyen de défense, voulez-vous !

-...Si je te surprends à faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux ou déplacé avec, sache que je n’aurai aucun mal à te désarmer et frapper à un endroit vulnérable s’il le faut…, menace-t-il d’un ton grave et caverneux, droit dans mes yeux.

-J’ignorais que ledit endroit puisse ne serait-ce qu’exister sur ma personne.

Il me fixe des yeux, excédé. Pas que son intimidation ne fonctionne pas, mais j’ai appris avec mon père qu’il vaut mieux ne pas leur laisser cette impression. Je lui lance alors un regard blasé et impatient, tout en tendant une main.

Une fois qu’il fut assuré que le message était bien passé, il s’éloigne de mon visage et fourre le tout dans mes bras. Je les rattrape tant bien que mal, maladroitement, en une exclamation agacée.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu’à chacune de nos rencontres, votre aversion pour moi augmente de façon inversement proportionnelle au nombre de fois où j’essaie d’être agréable et d’arranger les choses ? je demande, reprenant sa phrase.

-…

Il serre les poings.

* * *

Sans perdre un instant, ni un regard vers moi, le tireur d’élite s’élance d’un pas vif et empressé sur la plaine désolée en direction du nord et du paysage rougeoyant. Je remonte le sac que j’avais sur l’épaule et le suit.

-Où allons-nous ? Qu’allons-nous faire ?

Il peut bien garder silence. Mais rien ne l’empêche me mettre au parfum avant de m’engager dans une aventure qui a l’air tout sauf d’une promenade, tout de même !

-Nous nous rendons à Junon. Mon travail consiste à vérifier qu’aucun survivant ne soit laissé pour compte. Je ne veux ni plaintes, ni gémissements, ni questions, ni pauses, ni ralentissements, est-ce bien clair ?

-Vous attendez vous réellement à ce que je réponde : « Non, je suis tellement stupide et avoue ma défaite face à vos capacités intellectuelles innées contre lesquelles je ne ferais de toute évidence jamais le poids. » chaque-fois que vous posez cette question ? Ou encore que je réponde « Comme de l’eau de roche ! » d’un air ingénu et obéissant de sorte à vous faire plaisir et gonfler cet égo désagréable et typiquement masculin ? je réplique d’une traite d’un ton traînant et nasillard, la tête haute, bras croisés, faisant de mon mieux pour le suivre.

-Et c’est là toute l’étendue du désir ardent que tu éprouves à vouloir arranger les choses ? Réplique-t-il sèchement. Tu as ici la réponse parfaite à ton interrogation plus tôt.

-Très bien, mais je crains que votre aversion pour moi ne cessera de grandir et de s’intensifier, jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive, et en conclus donc qu’être désagréable ou agréable avec vous n’y changera rien.

Je hausse les épaules, bien qu’il ne puisse pas le voir.

-Je ne vois donc aucun intérêt à me fatiguer à me plier aux codes sociaux amicaux avec _vous_ , je réponds de façon appropriée en regardant mes ongles manucurés. Clairement, vous n’en avez cure. Vous ne voyez et n’entendez que peine et pêchés. Pourquoi ne pas enfin parler positivité que nous puissions enfin parler la même langue ?

Je le vois s’arrêter et faire volte-face pour me mitrailler du regard. Ses yeux auraient été des lasers, je pense sans aucun doute qu’il ne resterait plus rien de moi.

-...Malgré tout ce savoir...tu es étonnamment _ignorante_ , réplique-t-il sèchement les mâchoires serrées.

Heureusement, ses yeux ne font que me clouer sur place. Je me surprends donc à sourire de façon innocente, jouant la carte de l’audace pour cacher mon état.

-Et je répète que je ne vous permets pas d’être aussi familier. Nous ne sommes impliqués d’aucune manière qui soit et vous n’éprouvez aucune sorte de compassion à mon égard. Au risque de me répéter, il est donc peu approprié que nous parlions comme si nous étions des garçons de ferme ayant élevé les cochons dans un franc esprit de camaraderie.

Ses yeux étaient si fixes et furieux que je m’attendais à tout instant à ce qu’il dégaine son arme et mette fin à ma vie. Puis repartir, soulagé, le cœur léger, en sifflotant presque. Au moins en lâchant un souffle d’accomplissement. Heureusement pour moi, encore une fois, son sang-froid légendaire reste fidèle à sa réputation.

-Si tu meurs en chemin, personne ne te regrettera, articule-t-il malgré son évidente mâchoire tendue d’une voix d’outre-tombe en un grognement, à nouveau, presque bestial.

Il se retourne et reprend une allure plus rapide encore. Je me sens relâcher le souffle que j’avais retenu.

-Mais si voyons, ma politesse vous manquera, avouez-le !

-Hmph ! fait-il en un rictus dédaigneux, qui prenait forme au fond de son torse.

(Music : [Noises in the Night de FF7 Remake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IE9BzHw979E&list=PLchrryUPnjDSrAL-JCcFCfkgZekCP8IDE&index=18))

Une chose est sûre, je n’étais pas du tout rassurée à l’idée de me lancer vers ces horizons sombres presque nocturnes. Vincent a également eu la décence à ma demande expresse de m’acheter des vêtements plus commodes. Ainsi je me trouve au moins plus couverte en pantalon lâche style militaire kaki, bottes marrons, tee-shirt blanc avec un mince plastron de métal côté cœur et un poncho vert kaki avec manches qui a connu de meilleurs jours.

Je suis toujours frigorifiée, mais mes mollets brûlent déjà même sur terrain plat et herbeux au simple fait que ce soit la plus longue marche en parcours libre que je n’aie jamais fait. De loin, on aurait dit un océan lisse allant du grisâtre au noir, comme si toute vie elle-même avait été aspirée. Toute plante et herbe sûrement autrefois verdoyante craque sèchement sous mes pieds.

À ma droite, j’admire la haute chaîne de montagnes grise dont le sommet disparaît dans ce fameux ciel couvert. Très vite, la lumière blanchâtre devient diffuse, et les odeurs âpres percent mes narines et piquent mes poumons de façon très désagréable. Je suis toujours après mon souffle.

À mesure que nous avançons, l’atmosphère mortuaire et oppressante s’intensifie, ainsi que l’horizon flamboyant. Vincent ralentit momentanément parfois pour que le rattrape avant de laisser trois mètres de distance entre nous. Je me sens comme un toutou trop bien dressé en promenade alors que je ne me plains pas de ma pauvre condition physique.

Serrant bien la lanière de mon maigre sac sur mon épaule, j’arrange proprement le poncho autour de moi pour tenter de garder un peu de chaleur. En vain. Le froid continue de s’insinuer comme si aucun vêtement ne me couvrait réellement.

Plus nous prenons du terrain vers Junon, plus mon angoisse s’intensifie. Un tel silence, mis à part une faible brise passagère de temps à autre, ne fait rien pour me rassurer plus. À un moment, mon cœur se met même à tambouriner inlassablement contre ma poitrine, comme conscient du danger qui me faisait dresser les cheveux sur ma tête plutôt que par effort.

Le bruit incessant des herbes sèches sous nos pieds ne compte pas. Il s’ajoute à ma nervosité grandissante. Mon instinct m’intime de plus en plus de rebrousser chemin, et plus je l’ignore, plus je me tends, me forçant à fixer silencieusement le dos du tireur d’Avalanche.

Son pas est rapide et rythmé, et bien qu’il jette de temps en temps un regard en arrière pour me toiser, je jalouse vertement ses longues jambes. Une envie puérile m’envahit de marcher « par inadvertance » sur le bout de sa cape pour ne serait-ce qu’imposer une pause.

Il m’observe alors curieusement par-dessus son épaule sans ralentir, plus longuement que d’habitude.

-...Tout va bien ? il demande de sa voix grave et feutrée d’un ton neutre.

-Autant que faire se peut, je réponds un souffle dans la voix.

Je me fais violence pour ignorer la douleur de mes jambes appelées à l’effort pour raccourcir la distance entre lui et moi. Malgré moi, je sais ce dont il est capable, et bien qu’aucun signe de vie ne dérange quoi que ce soit à perte de vue, je sais que je serais infiniment plus en sécurité proche de lui.

-Nous ne serons que très peu de temps à Junon, mais tu auras au moins l’occasion de te réchauffer.

-Merveilleux.

* * *

Deux heures. Nous avons marché près de deux heures d’un pas rapide avec seulement une pause de quelques minutes. Je ne serais pas aussi angoissée si nous n’étions pas presque plongés dans la pénombre, dans une atmosphère qui sied parfaitement à un Mordor post-bataille.

Je vois même l’Ex-Turk observer minutieusement les alentours, ses yeux bougeant vivement, sans jamais relâcher sa tension. Je ne vois pas comment sa propre attitude pourrait me calmer quand même un combattant de son envergure se retrouve sur le qui-vive. Je suis même à peu près sûre nous partageons le même mauvais pressentiment grandissant.

Mais il continue de presser plus avant, vers cet orage lugubre et cette brume rouge à l’horizon qui semblent commencer à se rapprocher inéluctablement. Et leur mauvais augure avec eux.

-Tes armes resteront là où elles sont, à moins que je ne t’autorise à les utiliser. Est-ce _clair_ ? il lance soudainement dans l’air insipide.

-Oh, bien sûr, comme si je n’étais pas déjà assez inutile, quand il y aura des monstres, il va en plus falloir que je me laisse faire et crie au secours comme une pucelle en détresse. Rien n’étanche-t-il donc votre égo, vous les hommes ? je rumine entre mes essoufflements.

Il tourne un instant son visage, le temps de froncer les sourcils à mon attention avec un air à la fois confus et écoeuré, je dirais même à la fin blasé.

-...Ce n’est pas négociable, Anderson. Il ne s’agit pas d’une plaisanterie. J’attends ce fameux « Comme de l’eau de roche » à cette question : est-ce… _clair_ ?

Sa voix était si grave sur la fin, modulée sur le ton de l’impériosité, que sa voix porte et je sentais presque ses vibrations me traverser et ébranler mon corps tout entier. Comme si ses mots avaient une réelle emprise sur moi, et emplissaient mon être de l’intérieur, le déroutant, et le faisant faillir.

Il s’arrête et me jette ce regard carmin intimidant que je commence à connaître par cœur, et qui me donne des frissons de frayeur.

- _Anderson_.

...Je soupire, mordant ma lèvre en regardant ailleurs, excédée. 

-Comme…de l’eau de roche…, m’arrache-t-il entre mes dents de mauvais gré.

L’imitant, c’est à peine si j’avais haussé la voix aussi.

Je comprends que la situation est sérieuse. Avant tout il vaut mieux que nous soyons du même côté. Mais au moindre danger, au diable son égo.

Le temps s’écoule à nouveau, notre rythme soutenu, rien ne perçant le silence si ce n’est ma respiration devenue laborieuse. Il me semble même que tout était indifférent à mon angoisse montante. L’air se fait de plus en plus nauséabond, toujours plus glacé.

Soudain, il se fige. J’en profite pour récupérer un tant soit peu à côté de lui. Ses yeux sont rivés sur cette brume bien plus proche que je n’aime, le visage tendu. Cependant juste après il prend la décision que j’aime le moins et accélère le pas, et je me retrouve presque à courir pour ne pas me laisser distance.

Mes yeux s’écarquillent lorsque la terre et les herbes sèches deviennent plus molles et humides…Mais plus nous courrons, plus il devient évident que ce n’est pas seulement de la pluie qu’ils avaient bu. C’était quelque chose que je n’avais pas envie de m’avouer, peu importe ce que m’indique cette couleur brune carmine sombre.

Puis nous ralentissons. Nos pas se faisant irréguliers. Enfin je me pétrifie. Car devant moi, s’étale la vision d’horreur la plus grotesque de ma vie. Là, s’étend l’explication de l’horizon rouge sang : des cadavres. Les premiers d’une masse innommable. À perte de vue. Démembrés. Déformés. Découpés. Dévorés. Ensanglantés.

Mon corps se met à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Les yeux de Vincent, avec une panique et une inquiétude, une incompréhension ténus dans le regard, parcourent le lieu avec empressement. Chaque fois qu’il s’apprête à bouger, il s’arrête à nouveau. Et je comprends alors qu’il désespère de trouver un signe de vie. Il finit par froisser le nez et y porter sa cape.

...Ce n’est pas un rêve, c’est un _cauchemar_. L’odeur de la scène devient insupportable. Plusieurs longues inspirations par la bouche me sont nécessaires pour éviter de vomir et garder mon sang froid. Mon estomac est parcouru de crampes, que j’essaie de calmer en vain.

En même temps qu’il s’assure pour la énième fois que je suis toujours là à côté de lui, il marche un instant autour, se penchant de temps à autre, sa cape baignant, tous les liquides remontant toujours plus le tissu par capillarité. Je le regarde avec un air effaré. Bien que nous semblons partager le choc, il arrive encore à se mouvoir et à réfléchir.

Il a l’air de chercher une explication à comment tout cela avait pu arriver, enquêtant aux alentours. Ses sourcils sont froncés, ses yeux fixés sur le carnage, l’air envahi par un profond sentiment d’injustice et de peine. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, j’arrive à me mouvoir, mais ne parviens pas à franchir les premiers corps.

L’air de sentir mon regard insistant et mon appel silencieux, il revient à mon côté. Dès qu’il arrive à portée, je saisis vivement son bras gauche, juste avant la greffe et le serre de toutes mes forces, tandis que mes yeux balayent une fois encore le paysage digne d’un Hitchcock.

-Que pensez-vous qu’il soit arrivé ? N’étions-nous pas censés retrouver ces personnes à Junon ? je chuchote, le cœur battant, serré dans un étau.

Ses yeux se détachent de ma prise pour observer d’un air mauvais l’orage plus loin.

-…De quoi qu’il s’agisse, cela a poussé les gens à fuir dans la panique…et à causer leur perte d’une autre façon. Des montres les ont interceptés. Selon les écarts entre certains d’entre eux…certains ont couru pour leur échapper.

Ses lèvres se pincent, ses traits se froissant une seconde pleins de contrariété, et ses yeux assortis à la scène ne portent pourtant rien de son horreur.

-…En vain, finit-il. Ils sont si nombreux que je crains qu’il ne s'agisse de toute la ville.

Son regard se porte au loin, faisant le tour de l’horizon. Je crois reconnaître à nouveau cet air de douleur et de frustration lorsque son regard se pose sur une enfant entourée de sa famille plus loin. Ma poitrine se serre aussi, à travers le choc.

-Ce n’est pas votre faute. Nous ne pouvio -

Soudain, un son mouillé se fait entendre. J’avais entendu ce son, quelques fois seulement, dans ma vie, dans ces documentaires animaliers : le même que fait un félin quand il déchiquète sa proie, le même que font les hyènes quand elles dévorent les cadavres, le même que fait un prédateur quand il entaille sa proie de ses crocs avant de la manger. Sans vergogne.

Il glace d’effroi, et pétrifie sur place l’humain qui l’entend.

(Music : [He shot my dog de John Wick 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlL-B4omvC8))

Plusieurs silhouettes se relèvent, plus loin. Des bêtes, qui s’étirent, nonchalamment. J’écarquille les yeux en réalisant que nous les avons tirés de leur sommeil digestif. Des loups. Immenses. Leur pelage d’un mauve presque noir et ensanglanté, parfaitement camouflés dans la scène horrifiante qu’ils ont probablement causée.

Ils braquent aussitôt leurs yeux dorés dans notre direction, comme affamés de faire tomber toujours plus de victimes quand plus jamais ils ne connaîtront la faim. Ils nous désignent comme étant leurs prochaines proies, malgré les dizaines jonchant la plaine entre nous.

Ils veulent chasser disait Alan Grant.

-Cours, s’exclame Vincent en me repoussant en arrière avec le bras que je tenais. COURS ! ordonne-t-il, pour m’exhorter à reprendre mes esprits et me mouvoir.

Il dégaine son arme et tire en mode automatique. Les coups de feu résonnent à mes oreilles, perçant mes tympans, se répercutant à l’infini.

La peur me donne des ailes et je m’élance aussitôt dans la direction que nous avions empruntée, Vincent marchant à reculons à mi-chemin entre le sprint et la marche rapide. Ayant engagé le combat, je le distance cependant rapidement, et ses balles puissantes ralentissent ou blessent profondément les loups qui le toisent alors avec prudence. Mais ils sont une meute entière. Ils commencent à essayer d’esquiver. Et je réalise que la situation est grave quand malgré la puissance des coups, le groupe comme un seul homme a le courage de continuer à progresser sur lui.

Je m’arrête, hors d’haleine, le cœur à mille à l’heure. Malgré ma peur envahissante, il est hors de question que je prenne la fuite sans lui. Et je suis éreintée. Si cette longue marche m’a indiqué quelque chose en terrain plat, c’est que je n’ai clairement pas sa forme physique et ses longues jambes.

Sans lui, de toute façon, je n’irais pas bien loin. Et je ne le déteste clairement pas assez pour le laisser à son sort. Aussi ennuyant qu’il soit j’ai bien vu à son regard tout à l’heure qu'il peut éprouver quelque chose.

-Anderson, continue !

Il recharge, empoignant rapidement un monstre qui s'est jeté sur lui par la mâchoire avant de l’envoyer au loin de sa greffe. Je n’ai pas le temps d’être impressionnée. Je parcours à nouveau l’horizon du regard, cherchant désespérément une solution quand soudain, à une trentaine de mètres à notre droite, j’aperçois un modeste scooter noir renversé.

Il était évident que des gens auraient essayé de fuir avec un véhicule. Je suis même étonnée que tous aient été détruits ou interceptés malgré leur vitesse. « Là ! Il nous le faut ! » je m’écrie en pointant l’objet du doigt. Au vu de la carrure des monstres, il n’y avait aucune chance qu’on puisse les distancer en courant. Du moins pas moi, comme tous les autres avant moi.

Je m’élance à corps perdu en direction du véhicule avec les forces qu'il me reste.

-Anderson ! s’exclame-t-il, mi-autoritaire mi-inquiet.

Il me suit vivement quand même, continuant de tenir les monstres à distance sans trop de peine. Un loup se détache néanmoins des autres pour faire le tour et l’ignorer pour venir vers moi. Je m’exclame de peur et somme mes jambes de me porter plus vite. Il nous rattrape vite sans effort, d’autres loups suivant son exemple.

J’essaie de me concentrer sur le véhicule. Bon sang ! Il s’apprête à sauter et ignore sciemment les coups de feu pourtant perforants.

-Angelina recule !

Alors que je ne suis plus qu’à quatre mètres, j’entends un son familier. Je me protège de mes bras, me figeant. La seconde d’après, une explosion me projette au sol, deux mètres plus loin. La chaleur des flammes semble me dévorer entièrement, bien qu’elles soient loin.

(Music : [Ignition Flame de FF7 Remake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tk_rXfrR7vE&list=PLchrryUPnjDSrAL-JCcFCfkgZekCP8IDE&index=40))

Je me relève difficilement, mon bras à vif devant le visage, les oreilles sifflantes et douloureuses. Un vertige me prend et après seulement deux pas incertains la main sur le sol, je trébuche et glisse sur le sol poisseux.

-Angelina relève-toi ! j’entends quelque part près de moi. Lève-toi !

Violemment, un bras glacé entoure ma taille et me tire brusquement pour me remettre sur pied et m’entraîner dans une direction.

–Vincent, le…, je marmonne de façon incohérente.

Ma vue trouble s’éclaircit rapidement à mon soulagement. Le choc de la chute me perce encore mais comprenant mon manque de vivacité Vincent n’a pas perdu un seul instant pour me porter contre lui, le bras gauche enroulé fermement autour de moi. Il s’arrête enfin brusquement après une course effrénée pour me poser. Je vois qu’il avait relevé le scooter et essaie de pousser le plus respectueusement possible le corps qui s’y trouve.

Horrifiée, je le regarde avec de grands yeux effarés. Puis, les mains tremblantes, je retire les mains entourant obstinément les manches du guidon. Je me rends compte pour la première fois que je pleurais et sanglotais comme une petite fille, totalement emprise de peur et autre.

Il tire encore plusieurs fois, avant que sa greffe ne m’aide à enfourcher le véhicule, la clef toujours dans le contact. Je lâche une exclamation de terreur quand un monstre esquive sa balle et s’élance d’un bond sur nous. Vincent se place aussitôt en ligne de mire mais alors qu’il place sa greffe pour l’attraper, le métal glisse contre le pelage et se fait plaquer au sol !

J’entends un grognement étranglé -

-VINCENT ! je m’écrie en le voyant se débattre pour retirer la mâchoire du monstre fermée sur son épaule.

Des coups de feu se mettent à voltiger en tous sens, me faisant fermer les yeux par réflexe. Il lance un sort qui fauche les autres loups qui étaient à un cheveu de nous assaillir aussi. Une fournaise incandescente s’élève dans les airs, le loup sur Vincent faisant barrière alors qu’ils continuent de se débattre.

-Vincent !

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. La bête émet des gémissements plaintifs canins aigus alors que sa greffe le taillade avant de se planter fermement dans sa poitrine pour serrer sa pince. Je me précipite sur mes armes, décidant qu’il était plus que temps d’ignorer sa directive. Mes mains tremblent plus que jamais. Bon sang !

Je lâche le scooter se tenant contre ma jambe, le laissant retomber au sol, alors que je me dresse, sort un revolver, enlève précipitamment la sécurité avec des doigts moites et imprécis, et charge. Une demi-seconde après, j’appuyais répétitivement sur la détente. Je décide de viser sa tête jusqu’à ce que Vincent arrive à se dégager en profitant de la surprise du monstre.

Il se relève d’un mouvement, tenant son épaule gauche ensanglantée avec sa main humaine, le reste des doigts sur son fusil et avec un geste large du bras gauche, fendant l’air de haut en bas en diagonale. Les quatre monstres les plus proches qui s’avancent vers nous après que les flammes se soient réduites prennent brutalement feu. L’explosion fauche les deux plus loin.

-Vin - !

Aussitôt balayés par la puissance du sort soulevant une bourrasque incandescente sur nous tout à fait insupportable, je me jette contre Vincent pour que nous chutions au sol. Mais celui-ci m’attrape contre lui et nous entoure de sa cape, les flammes léchant le tissu sans nous atteindre à mon étonnement. Je partage brièvement un regard estomaqué avec lui.

-Okay ! je le complimente brièvement, tremblotante.

Quelle puissance, telle qu’elle peut nous balayer si nous sommes trop proches. Je n’ai pas le temps de maugréer parce que je suis certaine que c’est nécessaire à l’élimination de monstres aussi robustes. La réputation de mage de Vincent n’est plus à refaire, aussi je pense qu’elle est volontaire, et même si ce n’est pas le cas, alors c’est qu’il ne peut pas faire moins. C’est à nous de mettre de la distance.

Il n’a à me pousser qu’une fois pour que je range mon arme et me jette sur le scooter pour enclencher le contact tandis que Vincent monte difficilement derrière moi tout en tirant. Le scooter est trop étroit pour deux et sa carrure de combattant de 1m84. Grognant de frustration, je me relève, tire sur son genou pour l’intimer à nous accommoder et m’assois sur ses jambes.

Il se repositionne vivement, le bras gauche autour de moi et sans un mot enfonce la pédale d’un pied pendant que je tiens le guidon, provoquant ma totale surprise à la brusque accélération. Le véhicule s’élance à toute vitesse, pendant que j’essaie de le maintenir fermement pour qu’il aille droit, malgré les embûches sur la route humide et irrégulière.

Au moins le Cerbère les maintient plus efficacement à distance, et son Brasier nous dévie à peine lorsqu’il relance des sorts. De toute évidence il est plus à l’aise à distance. Le vent fait claquer mes cheveux et mes vêtements, aussi vivement que mon cœur bat. Trois loups nous poursuivent encore alors que Vincent se maintient le torse tourné comme il peut pour les abattre.

Je peux déjà en déduire qu’il a besoin de temps entre ses sorts. Il ne relâche cependant jamais la pression sur nos poursuivants qui, si Vincent ne tirait pas, n’auraient aucun mal à nous rattraper.

Je me sens fébrile, la peur m’empêchant toujours de me mouvoir correctement. Le fait de guider sans pouvoir maîtriser la vitesse m’empêche de me sentir maître de la situation, en particulier pour nous sauver. Je me sens plus que tout impuissante. Les chocs de notre parcours manquent de nous faire chavirer à ma prise incertaine. Et maintenant que j’y pense, je n’ai encore jamais posé la main sur un motocycle.

Oh mon Dieu, mais c’est vrai, je n’ai jamais appris à conduire !

-Prenez les rênes ! Je nous couvre !

Il lâche un son désabusé, autant que frustré par-dessus le vacarme du moteur et des coups de feu.

-Ecoutez-moi bon sang ! Je ne peux pas manœuvrer sans contrôler la vitesse ! De plus, je suis bien trop paniquée pour conduire correctement ! Tirer sur des monstres énormes sur une si courte portée me paraît bien plus facile !

Il m’ignore, continuant de tirer.

-En vous tournant ainsi, vous ne faites qu’aggraver votre blessure à l’épaule ! Faites-moi un peu confiance ! Vous vouliez des preuves, c’est le moment de vérité !...Aussi je ne sais pas conduire !

Il soupire bruyamment, range son arme à sa jambe droite et m’entoure avec ses bras, saisissant le mince guidon par-dessus mes mains fines.

-Au moindre souci je reprends l’assaut.

-Bien !

Nerveuse comme jamais, je me retourne comme je peux sans lui boucher la vue, avec ma tête ou mes cheveux. Finalement, je passe une jambe de chaque côté et me pousse du côté droit pour éviter d’obstruer sa vue. Lorsque je colle bien nos hanches pour m’ancrer sans utiliser mes mains, je n’ai qu’une seconde pour rougir.

Je ressors mes revolvers, enlève la sécurité de celui que je n’avais pas sorti, les charge et tire en mode full auto comme un vrai bourrin sur le monstre qui s’approchait dangereusement de nous, deux mètres à peine derrière. Je plisse les yeux et me force à ignorer le sang qui bat à mes tempes et témoigne de mon angoisse.

Je n’ai pas de chargeurs infinis.

Je prends un grand souffle pour me calmer, pendant que Vincent lance régulièrement des regards en arrière et nous maintient à distance. Il lance même un Brasier d’un geste vif du bras droit. Je me concentre, prends mon temps, et d’un geste sec, tire plusieurs balles en pleine tête.

Le loup visé trébuche aussitôt et roule sur plusieurs mètres avant de s’arrêter, secouant l’échine. Vincent avait déjà bien amoché les deux autres. Je vise du mieux que je peux mais les rate plusieurs fois jusqu’à manquer de munitions. Vincent doit aussi modifier notre course pour nous aider. En constatant que nous sommes sur terrain sec, je me dis que je n’ai vraiment aucune excuse pour rater mes cibles.

En essayant de garder mon sang froid, je place un flingue sous mon aisselle et l’autre entre mes dents. Ma main fuse sur la sacoche à ma taille, prend deux chargeurs et recharge en prenant appui sur le dos de Vincent, puisque je n’ai que très peu de maniabilité.

Je continue de tirer et cinq minutes plus tard, après des coups de feu lents et incessants pour essayer de viser, j’atteins un des loups grièvement à la patte avant. Vincent les fauche à nouveau d’une explosion impressionnante qui nous pousse en avant.

Un des monstres ralentit enfin en trottinant, gémissant, avant de s’arrêter. Son compagnon s’arrête avec lui, les loups marchant probablement en meute ici aussi.

(Music : [Anxiety de FF7 Remake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsIrL5k0qNM))

Finalement, je soupire et baisse mon visage. Une fatigue incroyable me prend.

-Ils se sont arrêtés, j’informe Vincent bien qu’il observait déjà d’un œil. Il n’y a pas l’air d’en avoir d’autres à l’horizon.

Il ne répond pas et je remarque pour la première fois le sang dégoulinant sur ma jambe, depuis son épaule gauche. Coulant sur nous deux en vérité. Je réalise qu’ayant préféré l’offensive, il a manqué de se soigner. J’observe mieux sa blessure plus avant.

-Vous devriez vous soigner.

Je recule mon visage et tiens mes cheveux en les plaquant contre ma tête, armes toujours à la main. Nous étions à dix centimètres de distance à peine. Je le détaille. Il déglutit difficilement. Il avait encore pâli entre temps, comme si c’était encore possible.

-Votre blessure…Ça a l’air grave ! je m’écrie pour couvrir le vent et le scooter au cas où il ne m’aurait pas entendue.

Il recule momentanément sa tête. Il prend une inspiration laborieuse, l’air concentré sur la route, à toute allure.

-…Ne crie pas, je t’entends très bien.

-Et bien répondez-moi l’énergumène !

-Contente-toi de nous couvrir et de surveiller les horizons. D’autres monstres peuvent surgir, ordonne-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis levant sa main droite, une lueur verte m’enveloppe faiblement un instant. Le sort me rafraîchit momentanément. Mes lèvres s’entrouvrent, roulant des yeux comme jamais au ciel.

-Mais c’est incroyable ! Pas moi triple nigaud, c’est vous qu’il faut soigner ! ! C’est maintenant que vous décidez de faire du sentiment ?? _Arh !_ je désespère.

-…Je suis en manque de Magie…et je peux attendre.

Je l’observe fixement. Il n’a pas l’air d’aller bien du tout pourtant.

Je lâche un soupir de colère et de frustration en me redressant à l’endroit sur ses jambes, ignorant à nouveau la position intime que nous avons partagée. Il s’écarte et ouvre son bras droit pour me laisser manœuvrer tout en surveillant que je ne chute pas de l’engin.

Encore retournée par tout ce qu’il s’est passé, je regarde fébrilement aux alentours, les mains sur le centre du guidon pour ne pas le perturber. Au moins, je me sentais un peu plus en sécurité entre ses deux bras tendus de chaque côté.

Je me force à ne rien dire, ni faire, en me disant qu’en sécurité, nous aurons le temps de nous occuper de ce qui pouvait attendre en cet instant. Mais le froid, le silence et le sang partout sur moi, dont aussi le sien ne me que laissent trop le loisir de maudire mon incompétence. Je ressasse la scène, me demandant ce que j’aurais pu faire de mieux.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivons à Fort Condor, les lieux semblent inhabités depuis des lustres, alors que nous y étions le matin même. La température a d’ailleurs nettement grimpé alors que nous nous sommes approchés de l’endroit encore quelque peu verdoyant et illuminé.

-Nous avons raté le vaisseau, je déclare avec anxiété.

-Il était censé passer très tôt, raisonne-t-il.

Je descends prudemment du scooter et l’observe se mouvoir avec prudence, m’emplissant d’inquiétude.

-Bien, vous devez avoir récupéré votre mana, non ? Rentrons vite.

-…Mana ?

Malgré mes jambes tremblantes et ankylosées, je m’élance vers la porte et donne un grand coup de pied dans la porte mais cela n’a fait quel’amocher. Si ce n’était pour la paroi, je serais tombée raide au sol. Non seulement je n’ai rien de sa forme, mais je n’ai rien de sa force non plus, au moins ça c’est réglé.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaïe ! Ah mon Dieu !

Vincent hoche la tête négativement, en soupirant.

-Aucun commentaire, j’ordonne une fois que j’avais arrêté de sautiller en tenant mon pied, grimaçante.

Il me lance son habituelle œillade blasée et sort ce qui semble être un PHS, à en juger par l’apparence du téléphone portable. La joie de pouvoir rencontrer un autre membre d’Avalanche est totalement gâchée par le fait que sa cape soit à moitié trempée de sang.

-Cid…

-Cid ! je m’exclame.

-Je suis à Fort Condor. Il y a eu…un problème à Junon dont il faut que je parle. Il est impossible de s’y rendre. La plaine grouille aussi de monstres. Étant accompagné j’ai dû rebrousser chemin.

Parce que maintenant c’est ma faute ?! Il m’interrompt d’un geste vif de la main.

Pause. Je plisse les yeux dans sa direction.

-Je comprends, à quelle heure ?...Sans faute.

Il referme le clapet d’un coup sec et se toise un instant, l’air perdu avant d’aviser et de le ranger dans une autre poche que celle où il l’a sortie. Il me regarde alors avec un air tendu mais le visage lisse de toute émotion vive.

-Nous devons rester ici pour la nuit. Cid, le capitaine de…

Sa voix se meurt alors qu’il me dévisage et que je trépigne presque d’impatience. Je l’encourage vivement en haussant les sourcils.

-Il est trop dangereux de voyager la nuit sans visibilité. Il revient demain avec le Shera.

Je m’exclame de joie, puis m’interromps aussitôt.

-Attendez, sommes-nous en sécurité ici ? Ne serait-ce que pour la nuit ? Qu’est-ce qui nous garantit que d’autres monstres ne vont pas assaillir cet endroit maintenant que plus personne ne le garde, je fais remarquer avec inquiétude.

-…Les hommes armés de snipers maintenaient sans faute les monstres jusqu’à il y a encore ce matin. Je doute qu’ils tentent un assaut si tôt, mais quoi qu’il en soit, je serai là. Et cela reste une forteresse. Les portes sont solides.

-Bien.

Mais je ne suis toujours pas tout à fait rassurée.

-J’espère qu’elles ne sont pas solides au point que nous ne puissions pas rentrer. Il faut absolument vous soigner maintenant, j’insiste.

L’air de vouloir approuver ses dires, Vincent soulève une de ses longues jambes et défonce la porte d’un seul coup de pied salutaire. Je le jalouse fiévreusement avant d’entrer prestement avec le scooter, toujours nerveuse.

Il entre après moi et barricade à nouveau lourdement la sortie, y glissant également du pied des caisses de bois abandonnées. Curieuse, j’essaie de l’imiter et bous à nouveau d’envie quand je vois que je parviens à peine à en faire glisser une en y mettant tout mon poids.

-Monte, dit-il, sa voix grave portant dans le silence.

Mais j’attends qu’il finisse près de l’échelle, observant avec culpabilité le sang partout sur nous, dont la blessure qu’il tient à l’épaule. Il me rejoint enfin, me fixant.

-Vous arriverez à monter avec une seule main ?

Il affiche un air curieux, penchant légèrement la tête, avant de hocher pour assurer. Soupirant, je monte à contre-cœur. Je le toise alors attentivement arrivée en haut, me demandant comment il va- d’un bond agile, il couvre la distance et calcule visiblement bien sa portée, puisqu’à peine émergé, son pied atterrit au bord comme s’il avait monté une simple marche.

…Il doit crâner, ce n’est pas possible.

Nous retournons à la salle de restauration, la plus grande, avec des tables et des bancs toujours aux même endroits. Il s’arrête à la première table au centre, et à sa façon de s’asseoir je dénote enfin cette fatigue et cette douleur dont je me doute qu’il ressent.

-Un Soin maintenant ? j’assène encore d’un ton que j’espère plus avenant.

Il ne répond rien alors qu’il retire sa cape. Son haut est fendu, déchiré. Sa blessure ouverte dénote de la chair à vif mal raccordée à la peau. Stupéfaite, je constate même le blanc de sa clavicule à l’air à son extrémité. J’écarquille les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration et serrant les poings pour ne pas m’évanouir.

-Si tu es sensible, tu devrais détourner les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas sensible ! Mais enfin vous vous rendez compte de ce qu’on vient de vivre ? je réplique défensivement. Soin ! j’ordonne.

Est-ce que ce foutu personnage de jeu va m'écouter un jour ? Il était optionnel en plus, que diable !

Mais d’abord il est en train d’aviser les dégâts. Ensuite seulement, il place enfin sa main au-dessus de son épaule, et un grand éclat de lumière verte nous illumine un instant. Quand elle faiblit, une lueur magique d’un turquoise attrayant lie sa main à son épaule. Les muscles comme la peau se referment de façon incroyable sous mes yeux. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit complètement lisse et nette.

Je cligne des yeux avant de les agrandir, abasourdie. C’est une chose de le savoir, c’en est une autre d’y assister. Maintenant je constate par moi-même pourquoi j’avais aussi mis Vincent en Mage offensif et Soigneur.

Après un moment il s’arrête et étire son épaule, comme pour en tester la maniabilité.

-Ça va aller ? je presse.

Il se tourne vers moi, tâtant distraitement son épaule, me regardant avec un air toujours plus curieux.

-Tu as l’air de tout savoir. Tu devrais deviner que mes capacités en magie me permettent de me remettre de n’importe quelle blessure, sans oublier une guérison rapide.

Il plie et déplie sa greffe sous nos yeux, le métal accrochant la lumière et attestant de sa force au bruissement métallique tendu que nous entendons.

-Ce corps est une machine, assure-t-il amèrement.

Je fronce les sourcils, quelque chose tirant sur mon âme lorsque j’entends sa voix. Je me laisse tomber sur le banc à une table en face de lui, le sac à côté de moi…Je suis littéralement éreintée. Je fixe le vide, relatant tout ce qui venait d’arriver, ne réalisant pas encore qu’on s’en était sortis en un seul morceau. Que nous étions maintenant à Fort Condor.

Je me sens bizarre, presque flottante, comme étrangère à moi-même. Sale et courbaturée. La douleur que j’essaie d’ignorer depuis plusieurs heures s’intensifie, sans oublier mes mollets brûlés par l’effort. La brûlure à mon bras n’est presque plus visible ou sensible grâce à son Soin plus tôt, mais je sens encore la chair tendre me lancer sous la peau.

J’ai tout le flanc droit qui me fait énormément souffrir depuis que j’avais atterri au sol pendant l’explosion. Et tout ce sang de toutes les origines : lorsque j’avais été au sol, celui de Vincent. L’image de la petite fille embrassée par sa famille me revient en tête, me faisant sursauter. Une vague glacée s’abat sur moi, avec l’impression de chavirer. Où suis-je...où suis-je bon sang ? Est-ce vraiment Gaïa.

Je l’entends se mouvoir, se redresser sur le banc. Je sursaute, pourtant toujours dans un état second, l’air glacé entre mes lèvres, les mains tremblantes refermés sur mon pantalon. Vincent penche légèrement la tête, ses yeux appelant à mon attention alors qu’il m’observe, presque interrogateur.

...D’ailleurs, quand on y pense, depuis que nous nous connaissons nous n’avons cessé de nous chamailler…mais quand le temps est venu de nous sauver, nous avons travaillé de concert et nous sommes raccrochés à l’autre pour nous protéger l’un l’autre. Et ce sans hésitation.

-...Vous m’avez encore sauvé, je lance d’une voix blanche. Je vous demande sincèrement de me pardonner pour votre blessure à l’épaule...Vous avez été blessé par ma faute.

Il a encore cet air curieux mais 

-...Nous nous en sommes sortis. C’est l’essentiel, répond-t-il tout aussi machinalement. Chercher un véhicule était probablement la meilleure des options. Mais elle était risquée.

Mais il ne me fustige que très brièvement du regard.

-Je n’aurais pas dû me laisser pousser par la curiosité en premier lieu, de toute façon. Ce qui est arrivé est avant tout de ma faute.

-Votre mission était de chercher les survivants. Vous l’avez suivie, j’argumente fermement. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir et il aurait fallu en avoir le cœur net à un moment ou à un autre. Nous aurions fini par constater un manque de communication de leur part, n’est-ce pas… ?

Il soupire par le nez de façon défaitiste, me donnant raison.

-L’orage avait l’air de mauvais augure pour le vaisseau aussi.

Mon visage se froisse.

-Aussi, je m’excuse d’avoir été si ridiculement inutile. Je n’ai gardé que très peu de ma contenance et j’ai constitué un poids pour vous. Nous nous en sommes sortis uniquement grâce à vous. Je crois que j’aurais besoin de me faire la main avant de m’exposer à ce genre de situation à nouveau, je souffle avec frustration.

-Tu t’en es très bien sortie pour une civile, contre-t-il aussi assurément, le regard intangible.

Je baisse quand même les yeux, serrant les dents et les poings sur mes genoux rompus. 

-As-tu besoin de soins ?

Il me parcourt du regard, m’inspectant.

-Je n’ai rien, grâce à vous. L’explosion m’a juste surprise.

Je regarde une dernière fois son épaule pour m’assurer que j’avais bien vu et qu’il était bel et bien guéri. Je prends une inspiration, me forçant à sortir de ce brouillard dans lequel je suis plongée.

-Encore merci.

Je me relève en évitant ses yeux rouges vifs perçants. Je suis encore rouge de honte.

-Je vais me laver et voir ce que nous avons.

Je m’éloigne alors de quelques pas, la tête emplie de pensées concernant ce que je venais de vivre et voir malgré moi, quand une interrogation me taraude :

-Les monstres…

-…Geostigma, répond-t-il à ma question muette. C’est l’effet qu’a eu la maladie sur les monstres. Tout cela est encore très récent, mais la vitesse à laquelle elle se répand a suffi à transformer ceux que nous avons rencontrés jusqu’au stade final déjà.

Je hoche la tête de façon absente, sans savoir s’il le verra ou pas. La situation était donc bien grave, même s’il essaie de passer cela sous silence.

-Vous vous trompez, vous savez. Vous êtes très beau, et ce corps est magnifique. Différent, c’est sûr. Mais en tout point parfait. Vous êtes très chanceux quand on sait qu’on ne peut pas choisir. Bien qu’il n’ait pas su satisfaire une certaine femme à l’époque, je susurre pour éviter de prononcer son nom et apporter un autre lot de tristesse. Aujourd’hui, il contenterait avec joie des centaines d’autres.

Je reprends ma marche, l’esprit éreinté et le regard vide et vague.

-Pas comme moi, je rajoute pour moi.

Je me dirige ensuite vers une salle d’eau, en espérant qu’il en reste.

-Vous retrouverez quelqu’un qui vous fera changer d’avis, j’en suis sûre, je scande de loin avec désinvolture.

-…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre 3 ??? L’histoire avance bien je trouve ! J’ai vraiment essayé de rendre évident leur caractère et leur relation tout ce temps. Et je pense que maintenant que nous sommes bien lancés, il me reste à approfondir.
> 
> Disclaimer : les images de paysage viennent du film Prometheus.


	4. Retour en cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'entendre avec Vincent est inespéré, et c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle c'est un rêve n'est-ce pas ?

(Music : [Anxiety version B de FF7 Remake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjyMCJeNC-g&list=PLchrryUPnjDSrAL-JCcFCfkgZekCP8IDE&index=72))

Vincent est aux abonnés absents pendant que je m’affaire dans le Fort en évitant de me perdre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je dois serrer les dents pour me forcer à me récurer à l’eau froide. Par chance, il reste beaucoup d’effets, et une serviette blanche et propre m’attend sagement à la fin.

Comme je m’en doutais, les gens se sont affairés avec le plus précieux ou important, de fait il reste des vêtements et autres draps et couvertures. Je me permets de prendre un nouveau sac, plus ample cette fois, et ne me sens accomplie qu’affublée de nouveaux vêtements du même genre et avoir délaissé mon plastron et les lanières portant mes flingues à mes hanches.

N’étant pas très épaisse, les vêtements flottent facilement sur moi, mais je me console lorsque j’arrive à trouver un pull-over faisant assez jeune, chaud et épais malgré sa couleur d’un bleu clair délavé. Me réjouissant tranquillement de cette trouvaille, je me plais même à porter le capuchon, chose qui m’est normale interdite en toutes circonstances sur Terre.

Je suis pour ainsi dire plongée dans le noir lorsque je finis par m’effondrer sur le banc du réfectoire de tout à l’heure, les vêtements et le sac ensanglantés séchant dans la salle d’eau. Je n’apprécie pas beaucoup l’odeur masculine imprimée sur le pull-over mais au moins, j’ai moins froid.

D’ailleurs, il fait beaucoup moins froid qu’à l’extérieur même si le jour est tombé. Maintenant que tout le monde était parti, Vincent et moi sommes bien insuffisants pour peupler de chaleur tout l’édifice. Je grelotte quand même, encore plus à mon inactivité.

Je sursaute puis me contient lorsque je reconnais les pas métalliques des bottes de Vincent avançant dans la salle. La lumière du PHS qu’il pose clapet ouvert sur la table m’aveugle un instant, et je gémis un instant en complainte, cachant mes yeux.

Je remarque que sa cape est absente, et qu’il a l’air de s’être lui aussi lavé, les cheveux lisses étonnamment bien rangés.

-Toute la nourriture est partie, j’informe avec une moue étonnée. Je n’ai que le sandwich que nous avons acheté avant de partir.

Je le pousse sur la table entre nous. J’ignore si ce sera suffisant pour un homme de sa taille, ni combien de calories il requiert par jour, mais après sa blessure, je n’avais aucun état d’âme à le lui laisser entièrement en attendant un bon repas demain.

-Où étiez-vous ?

-Je m’assurais qu’il n’y ait aucune issue pour les monstres. J’ai fermé nombre de pièces pour que nous soyons en sécurité cette nuit si par mégarde il y aurait quand même une faille.

-Merveilleux, je conclus à nouveau d’un ton sarcastique mais léger plutôt qu’amer.

Je pose le sandwich de son côté de la table.

-Mangez.

Il me toise un moment, l’air à nouveau pris de court. Il le repousse de mon côté.

-…Je n’en ai pas besoin, c’est toi qui devr-

-Balivernes ! Mangez ! Encore un peu et vous auriez perdu un bras ! Vous avez coulé du sang sur nous pendant un moment si je ne m’abuse. Je n’ai pas pu en nettoyer grand-chose d’ailleurs après qu’il ait séché durant notre trajet.

Je place le pain enroulé dans du papier kraft de façon autoritaire devant lui.

-Mangez, j’ordonne avec une main impétueuse.

Si je pouvais avoir une boîte d’interaction, il m’épargnerait bien des soucis avec lui.

Il laisse échapper un long soupir silencieux, m’observant à nouveau de ces yeux étranges et impossiblement rouges.

-…Tu es extrêmement têtue.

-Je prends cela pour un compliment. Allez-vous le prendre ou dois-je faire l’avion ?

-…L’avion ? questionne-t-il, un sourcil froncé.

-La fusée, je veux dire.

Je hausse les sourcils, réalisant qu’il y a beaucoup de termes qu’il risque de ne pas comprendre à l’avenir et qu’il m’incombera de changer mon discours ou l’expliquer.

Il me toise sans ciller un bon moment, provoquant mon impatience. Enfin, il bouge, mais ce sera pour rompre le pain en deux.

Je secoue la tête négativement, exténuée.

-Vous en avez besoin plus que moi. Je suis gosse de riche, croyez-moi, je suis bien nourrie. Je vais survivre à quelques repas manqués.

Si on ne compte pas mon extrême anémie depuis ma plus tendre enfance bien sûr. Mais ça…on en parle pas.

Il m’ignore, ne me laissant pas d’autre choix que de m’emparer de l’autre moitié pendant qu’il mange aussi. Okay…ce n’est pas fameux, mais après toutes ces péripéties et les maigres repas depuis que je suis sur Gaïa, je suis morte de faim.

-Quel âge as-tu ? questionne-t-il soudainement dans le silence glacé.

Je lève les yeux, tiré de mes songes morbides. Je voyais à peine sa forme, juste son visage blanc et ses yeux qui reflètent admirablement bien la lumière blafarde de l’écran.

-Seize ans, je réponds naturellement.

Un silence s’étire à nouveau, pendant qu’il me regarde dubitativement. Je suis étonnée qu’il m’adresse seulement la parole. Il semblerait que l’animosité entre nous avait sensiblement réduit depuis les loups de la plaine. Peut-être partage-t-il comme moi l’impression que nous n’étions pas si mauvais, en fin de compte.

-…Seulement seize ans ?

Je note un certain étonnement presque abasourdi dans son timbre. Il a même l’air de ne pas en croire ses yeux alors qu’il m’observe. Enfin il penche la tête, l’air grave :

-C’est encore pire que ce que j’imaginais.

Je souffle par le nez, rabattant mieux la capuche sur mon front.

-Vraiment, je vous assure Valentine que je ne suis nullement d’humeur pour vos sarcasmes maintenant, je réplique sèchement.

-Comment as-tu appris à manier un revolver ?

Je m’arrête de manger et déglutis lentement ce qui me reste. J’abaisse mon sandwich sur la table en le tenant toujours des deux mains, tandis que je fixe le portable des yeux.

-Hm, je lâche de façon dédaigneuse.

-…Ne pense pas que je n’ai pas remarqué. Je ne dis pas qu’un simple d’esprit n’arriverait pas à retirer la sécurité et charger une arme, mais tu semblais bien savoir ce que tu faisais. Je voulais également savoir si tu avais la moindre notion de combat…et tu as l’air très au fait.

-Je n’ai pas dit le contraire. Inutile de m’accuser, je lance en relevant les yeux, agacée. Je cherche juste le meilleur moyen de l’expliquer. J’ai eu des cours de tirs de temps à autre, au fur et à mesure que je grandissais. Je n’ai jamais trouvé cela nécessaire, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, évidemment. J’avais toujours eu des gardes pour me surveiller où que j’aille, sans compter les caméras chez moi, dans la limousine ou à l’école.

J’ai un rictus désabusé.

-Il faut croire que mon père est un vrai génie, puisqu’il a tout de même insisté pour que je sache me défendre un minimum, seule, si un jour le besoin se faisait ressentir. Je suis donc amèrement surprise que cela ait réellement fini par servir.

-Il a eu raison. Ce n’était pas brillant, mais ça ne te rend pas aussi inutile que tu aimes à le prétendre.

Je le dévisage, silencieusement éberluée.

-Sommes-nous certains d’avoir assisté aux mêmes évènements ? Je n’ai cessé de paniqué dès que ma vie s’est retrouvée menacée. Je pensais sincèrement avoir plus de tenue que cela. Ne parlons même pas du nombre que fois que j’ai crié sans arriver à bouger - j’étais tétanisée par la peur. Vous parlez d’une combattante !

Sa tête s’angle légèrement différemment, ses yeux me détaillant à nouveau.

-…Tu n’es qu’une civile. Tu es étonnamment sévère avec toi-même, note-t-il.

Je roule des yeux.

-Si pour vous la déception d’être inutile en cas de danger équivaut à être dur avec soi, je risque de vous être redondante à souhait à l’avenir, je le crains. Vous réalisez que je suis une pleutre dans un monde où on doit savoir se défendre pour sa vie ? Il y a de quoi être critique.

-Beaucoup de personnes s’assurent de ne jamais avoir à croiser de monstre. Des connaissances approfondies de combat ne sont pas si répandues. Et tu n’as que seize ans, assure-t-il.

Je lâche un souffle agacé, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Yuffie a seize ans quand elle a sauvé la planète la première fois !

-Elle s’est entraînée durement depuis son plus jeune âge, dans un village où les prouesses au combat sont recherchées. Nous la surveillions aussi de très près.

-C’est ce que je disais, mon âge ne représente en rien une excuse, j’assure. Enfin, j’apprendrais, vous verrez. Je refuse d’être un poids. Je trouverais bien la raison de ma présence ici.

…Il finit par acquiescer, l’air d’apprécier une mentalité plus positive. Je suis surprise qu’il ne soit pas plus médisant. Malgré le « Ce n’était pas brillant », il a tout de même fait un compliment. Et il est vrai que j’avais raté plusieurs fois ma cible, sans compter le nombre de fois où j’avais crié et pleuré sans savoir quoi faire…Argh. Rien que d’y penser, je me sens prostrée de honte.

.

.

.

Bref. C’est vrai, je ne sais rien faire. Mais au moins, il ne m’a pas abandonné à mon sort…et finissant ma moitié de sandwich, je dirais même qu’on se serre les coudes malgré l’énorme fossé qui sépare nos personnalités. Inattendu.

* * *

J’installe les draps, grimaçant de douleur à mes mouvements pendant que Vincent sécurise bien l’endroit et fais une dernière vérification, fermant toutes les issues possibles menant à une chambre quelconque.

Je m’installe dans le lit le plus éloigné dans la pièce, dos au mur, emmitouflée dans tous les draps et couvertures que j’ai pu trouver. Je ne suis en revanche affublée que d’un tee-shirt blanc pour la nuit, afin d’être plus confortable. Je prie ainsi que demain soit plus tendre avec moi. Je ressasse encore la scène et sa blessure.

J’étais recroquevillée sur moi et les yeux fermés lorsque Vincent descend l’échelle et s’installe sur le lit que j’avais aussi fait à côté.

-…J’allais argumenter qu’il valait mieux dormir proches pour la nuit, mais je constate que tu es déjà au fait.

-Ne pourriez-vous juste pas me remercier plutôt que sous-entendre que je ne suis pas équipée de jugeote ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Au vu des circonstances, il est évident qu’il est plus qu’approprié que nous dormions côte à côte au cas où il arriverait encore un malheur (ce que je semble attirer comme la peste).

Je me retourne, irritée, et ce juste avant de dormir. Je grimace, me rendant compte que je suis maintenant sur le flanc droit, celui qui me fait souffrir.

-Un conseil, voulez-vous ? Prenez vos foutus points de supériorité et continuez à les mettre dans les cases Magie et Apparence. Visiblement le reste est sans espoir.

Il lâche un léger rictus alors que je l’entends s’affairer derrière moi.

-Merci, finit-il par dire, me provoquant un sourire satisfait que je garde bien pour moi.

Le froid ne tarde pas à se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. Je plie à nouveau mes jambes contre ma poitrine et les entoure avec mes bras. Les minutes passent, et je ne parviens toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, malgré une fatigue écrasante. Je tâte de temps à autre mon flanc droit, toujours aussi douloureux. Je me retiens de claquer des dents alors que je tremble silencieusement sous les couvertures.

Puis, j’entends Vincent se lever derrière moi et relâcher une brève expiration dont je ne saurais qualifier la cause ni l’émotion. Plus irritée encore qu’il réagisse alors que je n’avais rien fait qui puisse le déranger, je l’ignore sciemment malgré sa proximité. Soudain, un long et épais morceau de tissu m’enveloppe toute entière, lourd comme un tapis.

En tâtant la couverture improvisée pour l’arranger autour de mon cou, je remarque les sangles et constate qu’il s’agit de sa cape. Elle est froide sur le dessus mais le dessous contient une chaleur surprenante qui me réchauffe instantanément. Dire que je suis surprise par son geste serait peu dire.

-Merci.

Le silence me répond. Il n’est toujours pas retourné à sa couche.

-Oui, en quoi puis-je encore vous aider ? je traîne d’un ton sarcastique.

-Tu es encore blessée ? questionne-t-il d’un ton étrangement pressant.

Soupir.

-Ce n’est rien. Comme je l’ai dit, j’ai juste été surprise pendant l’explosion. Je n’ai toujours été que très rarement blessée, d’où l’inconfort. Ce n’est pas comme si je m’étais vidée de mon sang. Vous dormez pour soigner toutes vos blessures, n’est-ce pas ? Demain je serais comme neuve en toute logique. Donc laissez-m-

Un doigt perce mes côtes, me faisant sursauter et interrompant mon bavardage. « Aouch ! » Je me mets sur le dos pour lui envoyer une réplique bien sentie quand un autre doigt surgit à nouveau, cette fois sur le côté droit. Cette fois, je sursaute en tenant mon flanc droit et en laissant échapper une exclamation de douleur peu élégante.

Je balaye devant moi au hasard pour le frapper et le dissuader de recommencer mais ne touche rien. Je ne vois même plus sa peau pâle ou ses yeux. Il fait réellement nuit noire. Le geste, qui me fait bouger le torse, me fait grimacer encore plus.

-Qu’ai-je fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Avez-vous un vœu de mort ? Ne croyez pas que je ne suis pas capable de me faire respecter ! Allez-vous-en, stupide chevelu !

-…Pourquoi as-tu essayé de le cacher ? Tourne-toi.

Son indigné.

-Non mais je rêve ! Vous auriez simplement pu me demander où j’avais mal !

Pause.

-C’est vrai. Maintenant montre-moi.

Je m’exécute en grognant, montrant d’abord mon bras. Très vite, une lumière étincelante m’aveugle alors qu’un Soin que je dirais assez puissant se lance sur toute ma personne. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, mes rétines rougies avant de retrouver l’usage de la parole.

-Je nage vraiment en plein délire. Vous savez quoi ? Profitez de ma présence pour apprendre quelques manières ! Vous êtes vraiment incroyable…Et c’est moi qui suis stupide ! Que se serait-il passé si vous aviez touché une zone inappropriée plus tôt par exemple !

J’entends jusque dans sa voix qu’il avait levé les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien, mes excuses. Mais crois-moi, cela ne risque pas d’arriver. As-tu encore mal quelque part ?

Il semble s’être excusé uniquement pour se débarrasser de mon irritation bien qu’il en soit la cause. J’inspire puis expire un bon coup pour prendre sur moi. D’un geste sec, je soulève le tee-shirt sur mon côté sans me dénuder de quelque façon suggestive que ce soit. Sa Magie étant puissante, je ne suis pas étonnée que je n’ai presque plus mal, mais mes os retiennent encore de façon étrange une peine lancinante.

Une nervosité tord mes entrailles quand je me demande ce qu’il va bien pouvoir penser ou trouver à dire sur ma minceur et ma pâleur maladive. Mais dans le silence, une lumière verte inonde la pièce, tandis que des filaments comparables à la Rivière de la Vie relient sa main gauche à mon flanc droit, s’étalant sur ma peau en petites étincelles brillantes.

Je l’aperçois alors enfin. Vincent a l’air concentré sur sa tâche, penché, puis accroupi près de moi. Son visage est aussi neutre que serait celui d’un médecin, même si je tremble de honte.

Ensuite je lui montre mes pieds abîmés par ma première randonnée, au-dessus desquels il fait planer sa main sans tarder jusqu’à ce même la plus petite rougeur ait disparue. Une sensation de picotements et de froid envahie aussitôt l’endroit touché je remarque. Mais une minute après seulement, la lumière s’éteint et nous replongeons à nouveau dans le noir.

-Merci bien, je maugrée plus gentiment en me replongeant sous les couvertures.

-La prochaine fois n’hésite pas, exige-t-il en guise de réponse.

Je ne relâche ma tension que lorsque j’entends son lit s’enfoncer.

-Je vais monter la garde. Endors-toi sans crainte.

Je soupire, à la fois reconnaissante et compatissante. Je ne sais pas comment il fait.

-À demain, je lance.

…Je dois admettre que malgré ses mauvais côtés, il m’avait protégé au péril de sa vie. Et pour ça je dois lui en être éternellement reconnaissante. Il aurait pu juste se sauver. Que je le veuille ou non, je lui suis redevable.

De plus, malgré un côté maussade et irascible si provoqué, il fait preuve d’une étonnante patience et sang-froid. Peut-être même qu’il essaie de joindre les deux bouts avec moi, de son côté ? D’en apprendre plus sur moi ? Je ne sais pas trop.

Nous parlons de la même manière mais j’ai du mal à le comprendre. Il suffit qu’on ouvre la bouche et qu’on se regarde, et des étincelles giclent en tous sens. Peut-être sommes-nous juste trop opposés ? Sûrement je devrais mieux me débrouiller avec un autre héros non ? Yuffie, Tifa ? Cid ? Être ici était déjà inespéré…je ne devrais pas faire la difficile. Je les rencontrerais bien à un moment ou un autre non ?

Peut-être devrais-je faire un effort de mon côté pour paraître plus…

Je ne trouve pas de mot. Quoi ? Avenante ? Amicale ? Chaleureuse ? Coopérative ?

…Normale ?

* * *

(Music : [Butterflies de Tony Anderson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDJrSunrf3k&list=PLGN3k00EWoghUGxFXUHlTWcdVIC1ZH8q_&index=39))

Lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, je réalise que je suis dans ma chambre.

Comment me tromper ? Les murs blancs étincelants n’étaient en rien comparables au trou terreux du Fort Condor.

Avais-je rêvé ? Tout ce temps ?

Aurais-je inventé Vincent ? Les paysages ? Les gens que j’avais côtoyé ?

…Les horreurs de la plaine de Junon ?

Je me surprends à sentir couler une larme sur le coin de l’œil, ma tempe puis mes cheveux.

Était-ce une si mauvaise situation ? Pendant quelques heures, je me suis sentie libre comme l’air. Je n’avais ni gardes du corps, ni servantes, ni camarades de classe ou professeur du jour et du soir. Plus d’emploi du temps titanesque, réunions ennuyantes à rallonges et cours de conduite. Ni d’esthéticienne à domicile.

Je devais me débrouiller pour tout, par moi-même. Et j’avais je n’avais échangé autant de mots que je n’avais pas tournée dans tous les sens avant de les prononcer, pour suivre l’étiquette. Pour faire bonne figure.

Et il ne fallait pas oublier. J’étais sur Gaïa. Dans Final Fantasy VII. _Le_ jeu.

Je me relève, lourde comme du plomb. En tout cas, pour un rêve, j’en ressens bien les courbatures. Et soudain, la porte s’ouvre à la volée, révélant ma gouvernante, un groupe de servantes et mes deux gardes du corps de nuit.

-Allez prévenir Sir Vladimir ! Vous deux, restez devant la porte ! s’écrie ma gouvernante, une femme dans la quarantaine.

Elle était toujours habillée d’une robe sombre élégante munie d’un col roulé et de manches longues, sans oublier les hauts talons et la ceinture portant les (récentes) armoiries de la famille Andrew, comme si nous étions de sang bleu. Encore un peu et on dirait une nonne.

Les servantes sortent à pas de course tandis que les deux gardes se repostent devant ma porte.

-Angelina Roland Andrew Anderson Alex !

Oui…c’est mon nom…

-Où étiez-vous passé ces trois derniers jours ??? tonne-t-elle en accourant à moi en soulevant gracieusement sa robe des deux mains, telle une tornade faisant claquer ses talons comme des coups de tonnerre.

Inspirée par Valentine, je lui réponds d’un ton blasé assorti à mes yeux ensommeillés :

-Madame Sanders. Quel plaisir de vous revoir…

-Et quel est cet accoutrement…ce haillon digne d’un sans-papier ?! s’époumone-t-elle en désignant mon tee-shirt blanc, une fois plantée devant moi.

Le tee-shirt…Il est de Gaïa ! Comment… ?!

Tout ça m’échappe, c’est sûr…Mais si je suis revenue, je dois pouvoir trouver un moyen de repartir. Peut-être en dormant à nouveau ? Oh…mais si j’atterri à Fort Condor alors que Vincent en est parti…Comment faire ?

-ANDERSON ! s’écrie-t-on soudain.

Je secoue la tête, agressée par le ton.

-Pour la énième fois, veuillez prêter attention à ce que je dis lorsque je vous _parle_ ! ordonne-t-elle d’une voix ferme et haut perchée.

Elle prend une inspiration, l’air fébrile.

-Votre père…

Elle ferme les yeux, cherchant ses mots une seconde.

-Votre père était fou d’inquiétude. Il aurait retourné la terre entière comme une crêpe si vous n’étiez pas réapparue de nulle part !

Sans trop m’inquiéter de ce qu’elle disait, je me focalise sur mon tee-shirt, m’assurant que ce que je voyais est réel et palpable. Je ne peux avoir rêvé ! Si ?

-Imaginez-vous un seul instant le chagrin de Sir Vladimir si vous aussi vous aviez disparu !

Je lève la tête brusquement, plantant mes yeux dans les siens froidement. Je me détourne ensuite d’elle pour poser des yeux incertains sur la table de chevet. Deux photos y trônent, derrière un réveil. Une de moi…et une…

-Hmph. Son chagrin ? Ne me faîtes pas rire, je réplique d’un ton acide en me dirigeant en un coup de vent vers mon armoire à glace.

Ma chambre, ou plutôt mes quartiers, étaient ce qu’on pourrait qualifier d’immenses. Ils occupaient tout le flanc gauche du deuxième étage.

Ma chambre avait plusieurs portes. En entrant, on tombait sur un piano à queue noir. En prenant à gauche, il y avait une petite terrasse avec une petite table de jardin où je grignotais parfois en regardant le soleil se coucher, qui donnait sur le jardin fleuri de plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés. Riche en décoration baroque sobre bleu, blanche, noire et argentée, ma chambre s’allongeait en longueur.

Sur le mur de gauche, on trouvait mon bureau scolaire. À droite mon armoire. Au plafond, un magnifique lustre en cristal scintillant, qui fragmentait la lumière du soleil lorsque sa lumière était intense dans la pièce, entre midi et 14h00, et le soir au couchant.

Contre le mur du fond, un lit à baldaquin trois fois trop grand pour moi, aux nombreux draps de soie et aux multiples oreillers de plumes. À droite du lit, une simple coiffeuse de marbre avec des dizaines de bijoux et de produits de beauté m’invitait. À gauche, une porte menait à ma chambre de divertissement : là où toutes mes consoles, jeux, ordinateurs, écrans plasmas et autre bijoux technologiques que mon père laissait entre mes mains trônaient. Cette chambre servait surtout à remplir ma solitude.

-Je n’ai vu nul chagrin la dernière fois que cela s’est produit. Juste un homme de sang-froid au cœur de pierre. Mon père ne m’aurait pas plus regretté. C’est à se demander s’il a seulement désiré ma naissance, je lance en parcourant ma large garde-robe, pour en tirer une robe bleue sombre, plus volatile et ondulée au niveau des hanches.

-Enfin, comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?! C’est votre père, bien sûr qu’il en aurait été très peiné ! répond-t-elle en se retournant le temps que j’enlève mon tee-shirt. Sir Vladimir vous aime plus que tout.

Je roule des yeux.

J’enfile ma robe sans lui répondre. Elle était longue, jusqu’en dessous de mes genoux, moulant mes hanches et mon buste modeste. Un châle transparent assorti flotte sur mes épaules étroites. La robe était à manches longues et à col roulé moulants, comme me le recommande toujours ma gouvernante.

La robe était élégante, mais en tout point ennuyante. Après tout, elle était faite pour n’attiser aucun désir.

Je referme brusquement mon armoire.

-Et bien c’est ce que nous allons voir. Il veut probablement me voir, j’imagine. Où se trouve-t-il ?

-Avec qui étiez-vous ces derniers jours ?

Ah, Madame Sanders, si vous saviez…Une certaine virée en moto en amazone vous ferait tomber raide au sol. Un sourire en coin m’échappe alors que je m’élance.

-Comment pouvez-vous réagir de façon si désinvolte ?!

-Je n’ai rien fait de la sorte.

-Ne m’entourloupez pas, je vous vois !

Quelques minutes après, je descendais et arpentais les longs corridors et larges escaliers en bois massifs et cirés au miel menant à la grande salle à manger d’un pas ferme. J’étais affublée de mon armée de serviteurs, comme à l’accoutumée : ma gouvernante, juste derrière moi, suivie de trois de mes servantes et deux gardes du corps de chaque côté. Je me sentais à nouveau comme un oiseau en cage.

Mes cheveux ramassés en chignon strict ne peuvent inclure ma frange rectiligne, qui bat en ce moment furieusement mon front, au rythme de ma marche chevaleresque, tout comme ma robe. Mes bottines claquent bruyamment contre le sol.

J’ouvre les deux battants de la porte en d’un geste ample avec les deux mains et pénètre dans la pièce comme j’ai souvent vu ma gouvernante le faire : une vraie tornade. Je voulais paraître confiante, assurée, sûre de moi, pour expliquer que, quoi qu’il se soit passé, je n’avais rien à me reprocher.

Mon père m’attendait, les coudes sur la tables, le menton sur ses mains jointes, à l’autre bout de la grande table (plutôt modeste pour notre rang) pouvant accueillir deux douzaines de personnes. Nous sommes chacun à un bout, face à face. Je m’approche de ma chaise, vers la droite, et fait une révérence pompeuse à souhait : je ferme les yeux, plie les genoux, pose le bout de mon pied gauche un pas en arrière, soulève légèrement ma robe avec mes deux mains et incline mon visage.

« Père. » Qui trompe-t-on exactement ? C’est comme si j’étais la fille d’un roi gouvernant un royaume…Tout le monde sait que nous ne sommes pas de sang noble, riches héritiers ou descendants d’une quelconque lignée prestigieuse. Du moins, de ce que j’en sais, et ce peu importe combien mon père aime ces faux-semblants. Nous ne sommes que des gens normaux extrêmement fortunés qui se prêtaient aux jeux ridicules de la haute société.

-Assieds-toi Angelina, tout de suite. Je suis soulagé que tu n’aies rien.

Son regard est perçant et inquisiteur. Quoi qu’il ait vu, je sens sa curiosité poindre de l’autre bout de la table.

-Merci, Père.

Un majordome tire ma chaise, me laisse me positionner avant de la remettre pour me laisser m’y asseoir. Je jette un œil à mon assiette vide, les nombreux condiments lourds, riches et sucrés à ma portée puis à la douzaine de couverts de toute sorte disposée en ligne.

Je fais les gros yeux. J’avais mangé avec mes mains pendant trois jours. L’espace de ces trois jours où je vivais comme une roturière, j’avais déjà oublié le nombre de couvert dont je devais me servir. Peut-être même volontairement.

Je soupire avant de me servir le pain et les différentes confitures, l’air de rien. Je ne trompe personne sur ma réluctance je crois.

-Où étais-tu passé du soir du 1er Octobre au matin du 4 ? questionne-t-il d’emblée en se servant lui-même de son ton sévère.

-Qu’avez-vous vu sur les caméras de surveillance de l’établissement, Père ? Parce que j’avoue moi-même ne rien y comprendre…, je réponds d’un ton léger, l’air peu inquiète de ce qu’avait été mon sort ces trois derniers jours.

Vincent, heureusement, m’avait guéri la veille. Je n’avais aucune trace pouvant me trahir.

Mon père actionne la télécommande se trouvant à côté de ses couverts et un écran géant descend en longueur du plafond, nous barrant en majorité la vue sur le jardin par les carreaux. Après quelques manipulations, une vidéo de haute qualité s’enclenche.

Une scène très familière se déroule. Moins d’une minute plus tard, il ne restait que mon cartable au milieu du couloir, sans trace de son propriétaire.

Mon père arrête la vidéo et me lance un regard appuyé.

Mon père a les cheveux noirs, grisonnant à côté des oreilles. Les yeux bleus océan, durs et froids. Rasé de près, la mâchoire carrée. Mature. Grand, mince, élancé, bien taillé et gardant la forme. Il était bien coté dans le magazine des hommes les plus sexy de la planète.

-Et bien, c’est…troublant, en effet, je lâche d’une voix incertaine.

-N’est-ce pas ? réponds-t-il sarcastiquement.

Je coupe une tranche de pain en plusieurs morceaux, le temps de réfléchir, pendant qu’une femme me sert de l’Earl Grey des plus fins. Mentir à mon père était sûrement l’une des tâches les plus difficiles qu’il m’ait été donnée dans mon existence.

-Je vous avoue, Père, que mes souvenirs après la sortie des cours sont très troubles. Je me souviens avoir oublié mes effets, puis…plus rien.

Je fais une pause, pendant laquelle je pèse mes paroles.

-Puis je me réveille dans mon lit, ce matin, comme tous les jours, pensant que tout ceci n’était qu’un mauvais rêve.

Je relève les yeux, sachant qu’il me jaugera du regard.

-Je vous assure ne rien y comprendre.

Un silence religieux s’étire pendant lequel on n’entend que le tintement de sa cuillère tournant dans sa tasse de thé, somme toute très calme au sujet de toute cette histoire. Il baisse enfin les yeux.

-Bien sûr.

Mais la tension ne faiblit pas.

-Tu es revenue vêtue de haillon.

-Oh, vous parlez de ce…

J’avais parlé trop vite.

Je fais de mon mieux pour prendre le ton aristocratique dédaigneux et hautain que je réservais normalement à ceux qui m’importunaient aux soirées mondaines.

-Tee-shirt, est-ce bien cela ? je demande en me tournant vers ma gouvernante, silencieuse, qui se trouvait derrière ma chaise.

Elle hoche aussitôt la tête plusieurs fois.

-Où l’as-tu mis ? demande mon père d’un ton sans réplique. Je tiens à l’examiner.

Nouvelle pause, pendant laquelle nous nous observons en silence, droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur battait son plein, totalement intimidée par mon père, et inquiète ce qu’il pourrait trouver. Et Dieu sait qu’il avait les moyens de tout obtenir, surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait de recherche.

Bien sûr, je réponds d’une voix qui se veut confiante.

Cela me fait mal de savoir que je perdais le seul souvenir de Gaïa, mais…je n’ai pas le choix.

Je n’ai jamais le choix.

-Il est dans mon armoire.

Je prends une petite inspiration laborieuse, grâce à laquelle je parviens à reprendre contenance, et lance d’un ton détaché et ignorant :

-Je ne vois l’intérêt quelconque que vous pourriez porter à ce _haillon_ …Mais vous satisfaire et être à la hauteur sera toujours dans mes priorités. Vous le savez bien, Père.

Il me perce encore du regard quelques secondes, déchirant son pain en deux, nullement troublé par ce que je venais de dire.

-Bien sûr, Angelina. Je n’en ai jamais douté.

Je baisse encore les yeux, faisant mine de terminer mon petit-déjeuner, à la fois troublée mais ignorante qu’être enlevée aurais pu être grave. Aux yeux de tous, après tout, j’étais une gamine écervelée pourrie gâtée traitée en princesse. C’est le moment de leur donner raison pour n’éveiller aucun soupçon.

-Ne t’en fais pas, ma fille, j’aurais le fin mot de cette histoire, annonce-t-il d’un ton déterminé, celui que se doit de prendre un Anderson m’a-t-on appris.

La façon dont il jette la serviette qu’il avait au col en est témoin.

Il quitte la pièce sans un regard, lui aussi suivi de sa horde de serviteurs et de gardes du corps. Probablement récupérer le tee-shirt auquel je dois dire adieu.

-Vous voyez, Miss Anderson. Je vous avais dit qu’il était inquiet.

-Ne dîtes rien, Madame Sanders, claque ma langue sèchement. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, j’ajoute avec un geste aussi sec de la main, dépassant tout juste de la chaise.

J’essaie de me préparer, pour éviter d’être déçue. Pourtant sans faute, je le suis à chaque fois, confrontée à sa froideur hivernale.

Je poursuis mon repas dans le silence et la solitude la plus complète.

Je n’avais plus très faim. C’est plus gai dans un cimetière.

Je toussote, me lève et demande à me retirer dans mes quartiers pour la journée.

* * *

(Music : [For the Reunion de FF7 Advent Children Complete](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t87GTMm1vg0&list=PL433478E1E6209DA7&index=6))

J’entre dans ma chambre de divertissement, toujours consciente qu’à part les toilettes et la salle de bain, le moindre de mes faits et gestes était surveillé. Ordre de mon père. Depuis toujours.

Je m’installe au fond, à mon large fauteuil en cuir noir digne d’un PDG d’une grande entreprise. Le logo de Final Fantasy VII, avec le météore, y est gravé. Je place nonchalamment mes pieds croisés sur le côté gauche de la table et tape sur le clavier pour allumer les ordinateurs. Aussitôt, six grands écrans illuminent la pièce climatisée pour maintenir les appareils informatiques à bonne température. Trois en bas, puis trois posés au-dessus.

Celui se trouvant au milieu, en bas, me demande un mot de passe que je tape distraitement. J’ouvre un frigo à ma droite et en sort un paquet de chips pendant que l’interface d’accueil s’affiche. À droite, un écran m’informe que j’avais reçu un mail d’une connaissance durant mon absence.

C’est Virginie, que j’avais rencontré sur un forum de fanfictions. Une poignée de chips dans la bouche, je tape encore une fois brièvement sur le clavier pour l’ouvrir.

_Bonjour Angie !_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Tu te souviens de moi ? Je n’en suis pas sûre, cela fait longtemps…_

_Je suppose que tu es au courant, ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE EST SORTI !!! Je t’envoie le film en VOSTFR. Je t’ai mis les sous-titres français expressément pour toi._

_J’espère que la vie n’est pas trop dure pour toi en ce moment, être héritière, ce n’est pas de tout repos. Ne reste pas enfermée._

_Je te souhaite de profiter de passer un bon moment avec ce film. Nous l’avons attendu des années, après tout._

_Allez, à bientôt, je t’embrasse fort !_

_Amicalement,_

_Virginie._

Quel hasard. Le hasard fait décidément bien les choses, devrais-je dire plutôt.

Je lui réponds rapidement avec tous les remerciements qui s’imposent (et qu’elle ne recevra jamais en vrai, moi étant coincée ici) et lance le film.

Je suis plus qu’agitée. Peut-être aurais-je les réponses tant attendues.

_À tous ceux qui ont aimé cet univers_

_Et y ont passé d’agréables moments,_

_Cette réunion est pour vous._

Cette phrase…oh, Nanaki.

* * *

Quatre paquets de chips et une demi-bouteille de soda plus tard, je me rassois dans mon siège, les yeux fatigués.

…Et bien ça m’a appris beaucoup de choses.

Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas comment j’ai atterri là-bas.

Est-ce qu’Aerith… ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi les gens ont-ils continué à être infectés ? Logiquement, la maladie n’aurait pas dû se répandre aux autres formes de vie.

Je me lève, fébrile.

Tout ça doit bien avoir une explication logique. Et comme mon père, j’aurai le fin mot de cette histoire. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et en ouvrant la porte, j’entends un bruit.

Je me fige d’abord, effrayée. Puis entre lentement. Je remarque aussitôt la baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse, à l’autre bout de la chambre, qui avait changé d’aspect, exactement comme à mon lycée.

Je m’en approche à pas déterminés.

Tant pis si je vais devoir réexpliquer mon absence à nouveau dans trois jours. Ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un allait me manquer ici. Mais, brusquement, je jette un coup d’œil en arrière, sur les photos alignées sur la table de chevet.

Non…elle m’aurait sûrement encouragé à partir. Je me retourne et traverse la vitre sans l’ombre d’un regret. Quelques jours là-bas valaient mieux qu’une vie entière ici.

* * *

J’ai l’impression d’être dans une eau fraîche, au milieu de nulle part, flottant dans le néant de la Rivière de la Vie, seule. Ma gorge est serrée. Il est comme impossible de respirer presque. Soudain, je me sens emportée par un puissant courant. Au fur et à mesure, je m’approche d’une ouverture. Le rouge frappe aussitôt mes yeux, mais au moment où je réalise ce que c’est, il est déjà trop tard.

* * *

(Music : [Water de FF7 ACC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfAUuh5-A6Y&list=PL433478E1E6209DA7&index=8))

-Attention ! je préviens.

Je chute littéralement. Vincent, qui descendait une échelle, a tout juste le temps de lever la tête, écarquiller les yeux et me réceptionner. Nous continuons à chuter jusqu’à heurter le sol brutalement. Il émet aussitôt un gémissement de douleur venant de son torse. Un écran de poussière se soulève.

- _Kof kof_ _!_ je tousse.

Je balaye l’air des mains pour tenter de respirer un peu d’oxygène. Lorsque je parviens à voir quoi que ce soit, je réalise que j’étais allongée de tout mon long sur Valentine, qui ouvre tout juste les yeux.

La demi-seconde d’après, je me retrouve par terre.

-Hey ! _Kof kof !_ Inutile d’être si rustre !

-D’où viens-tu ? questionne-t-il autoritairement. Tu n’étais nulle part dans le Fort Condor ce matin.

Ce qui ressemblait à de la tension et de l’inquiétude retombe lorsque je roule des yeux. Il retire sa main de mon épaule, cessant de me détailler. Il se lève souplement de toute sa longueur et me propose une main que je refuse.

Je me remets lentement debout et nettoie ma robe à l’aide de coups de mains énergiques, ennuyée.

Il m’observe attentivement et la surprise se lit à nouveau sur son visage.

-Ce vêtement…

-Oui, je sais, il n’est pas plus adéquat que l’ancien…Pas que j’ai eu beaucoup le choix.

Je toussote un peu, la bouche pâteuse.

-J’allais vous remercier de m’avoir réceptionné et évité une chute regrettable. Mais vraiment vu votre réaction vous ne le méritez pas.

Un sourcil blasé haussé sous son bandeau contredit mes dires.

-La bienséance m’y oblige, donc je le fais. Mais à contrecœur, sachez-le.

-Où étais-tu, insiste-t-il. Je t’ai cherché longtemps, accuse-t-il entre ses dents. Tu n’étais nulle part.

-J’ignore ce qu’il s’est passé (encore une fois), je le jure ! Je me suis endormie hier soir, et je suis retournée dans mon monde comme je l’ai découvert au réveil. Apparemment je peux encore glisser entre les deux dimensions sans logique aucune.

Je m’éloigne de lui de quelques pas, ignorant la fascination que provoque sa beauté détonante et la façon dont ses yeux brillent d’une lueur irréelle dans l’obscurité.

-Imaginez la tête de ma gouvernante quand elle m’a trouvé en tee-shirt dans mon lit.

Je ris franchement.

-Mon père a été un peu plus difficile à convaincre. Mais je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, et c’est le plus important, je clame de façon enjouée. N’étiez-vous pas de garde d’ailleurs ? N’avez- _vous_ rien remarqué ?

-Justement. Tu as comme disparu dans les draps au milieu de la nuit.

Je fronce les sourcils, confuse. Il lâche un souffle désabusé entre ses dents, en se détournant de moi pour en s’approcher la sortie. Pour une raison que je ne peux expliquer, il est excédé.

Je le rejoins dehors et il me lance des objets en pleine poitrine sans un regard par-dessus sa cape.

-...Tes affaires, dit-il simplement.

C’est vrai que je suis revenue chez moi pieds nus. J’ouvre le sac que j’ai préparé la veille et y range les bottes rapidement, pressée de les enfiler au lieu de mes talons plus tard. Mais je suis distraite, bouchée bée. Devant moi se trouve le Shera, le dernier vaisseau de Cid en date. Et elle est majestueuse.

Les hélices tournent frénétiquement, le métal brille de façon incontestable malgré la faible lueur du jour. Imposante, gigantesque même, façonnée comme à la main de bout en bout. Assurément un vaisseau de rêve.

La rambarde heurte lourdement le sol, soulevant une nouvelle vague de poussière. Une fois le vent passé, je me précipite en courant vers l’accès, empressée. Sur le chemin, je surprends même ma voix à rire de joie. Si heureuse que j’en oublie l’étiquette.

Gaïa, me voilà pour de bon. J’ai fait mon choix il y a longtemps.

* * *

Trivia : La robe d'angie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose durant ce chapitre je trouve...mais il pose les fondations pour le reste et j'adore écrire des détails qui auront leur impact plusieurs chapitres plus tard.  
> J'aime vraiment le côté construction dans un livre et j'aime explorer les deux personnages avec un point de vue tellement mature.  
> Au chapitre suivant nous aurons droit au point de vue de Vincent enfin ! Yay !


	5. Vers Costa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiblement même sur Gaïa l'ancienne génération est déçue de la nouvelle. Je fais donc mon possible pour redorer notre réputation et nous aider à nous sortir de ce mauvais pas suspendu à des milliers de mètres au-dessus de la mer.  
> Et c'est mal parti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Eclipse et Full pour l'élaboration et la correction de chapitre, comme toujours ! Vous êtes des amours !

Vincent (Music : The Turk’s Theme - Office de FFVII Remake ou [version Cello Cover de IsrafelCello](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmr3eZFSAFQ))

Je la regarde s’envoler littéralement vers le vaisseau massif et ses hélices frénétiques, éclatant d’un rire clair et franc. J’aperçois alors l’enfant. Mais je suis très franchement étonné par son aisance et son élégance, comme si marcher dans ses talons était une seconde nature. Sa façon de se mouvoir n’a rien d’une adolescente…cela a quelque chose de troublant. Cette confusion troublante n’est malheureusement que le début des ennuis concernant sa personne. Si encore ce n’était que sa façon d’être.

Je soupire. Je ne porte pas de réelle aversion pour elle, surtout après nos dernières mésaventures et son étonnante coopération…mais plus je la vois, plus je me questionne sur les évènements.

Je m’avance à pas cadencés vers le vaisseau et sa rambarde, couvrant rapidement la distance. En toute bonne foi, je suis encore atteint par ce qui est arrivé.

Aucun habitant de Junon n’a survécu. Qui sait si à un ou deux jours près, ils seraient tous encore vivants.

Puis j’ai failli laisser une jeune fille sans défense se faire dévorer, faute de savoir quoi faire. Passant outre sa propension à ne jamais écouter (ce que j’aurais également dû prévoir). Je me suis imaginé que dans le feu de l’action elle révèlerait ses cartes. Il n’en fut rien. La culpabilité me ronge encore. Jusqu’à nouvel ordre, ou que son mystère soit éclairci, tout au moins. Qu’elle joue un rôle reste une possibilité.

Ce matin, j’ai dû retarder des heures l'atterrissage du vaisseau car elle était introuvable. En ne l’entendant ni ne la voyant entre ses couvertures, je me suis même demandé si je ne l’avais pas imaginée. Je l’ai cherchée des heures dans tout le Fort, ouvrant des portes scellées. En vain.

La panique a commencé à me gagner. Pourtant je n’ai pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, j’en suis convaincu. Je n’ai peut-être pas réagi de suite au bruit feint de ses battements de cœur qui avaient disparu, distrait par mes pensées alors que je ressassais tous les derniers évènements. Mais il était impossible qu’elle ait quitté la pièce sans que je ne la voie ou m’en aperçoive. À moins de se transformer en air.

Cette fille ne répond de toute évidence à aucune loi de la logique. J’en devenais presque frénétique, à me demander comment elle aurait pu quitter le Fort quand j’avais scellé toutes les issues, qui à ma vérification n’avaient pas été touchées. Je commençais même à élaborer un plan pour la chercher sur le continent sans l’aide du vaisseau s’il le fallait.

Mais elle finit par réapparaître de nulle part, ne me laissant qu’une demi-seconde pour lui éviter une chute fatidique. Elle n’était même pas inquiète ou blessée. Elle ne s’imagine même pas ce que sa disparition signifiait de ce côté. Elle traite l’affaire avec cette désinvolture qui m’irrite, laissant ce brouillard de mystère et d’incompréhension l’entourer de façon encore plus incongrue.

Passer entre deux mondes… Quel monde ? Quel autre monde pourrait-il bien y avoir ? Une autre époque serait quelque chose d’envisageable. Au pire. Mais un tout autre univers ?

Cela n’explique en rien comment elle en sait autant. Rien que d’y penser, un malaise me reprend. Qui peut-elle bien être ? D’où vient-elle et pour quelle raison ?

C’est sans surprise que je vois Reno nous attendre en haut de la rambarde, une main dans les poches et l’autre tenant la machine en forme d’écran. Les anciens scientifiques de la Shinra étant ceux qui ont mis l’appareil permettant de détecter les malades au point…Rufus et les Turks s’assurent leur sécurité par ce moyen. Avalanche préfère jouer la carte de la coopération, bien que l’envie de leur prendre ce moyen de force les taraude.

Elle s’arrête un instant devant moi, l’air de l’observer, avant de s’avancer à nouveau avec entrain, son sac totalement dépareillé à ses vêtements. D’ailleurs…personne ne s’habille de cette façon. Les quartiers luxueux de Midgar sont tombés parmi les premiers. S’il y a une ville à laquelle elle aurait demandé d’être affectée étant donné son milieu d’origine, il aurait été plus probable qu’elle soit à Gold Saucer. À moins…

Il affiche un sourire avenant à une Angelina plus qu’enthousiaste de le rencontrer alors que je détaille encore ses vêtements, espérant en soutirer une quelconque réponse. L’étincelle qui prend aussitôt entre eux m’interpelle. Hm…Ma tête s’incline légèrement. Je suis sûr que comme moi, il n’a absolument aucun moyen de la croire si jeune.

-Yo !

-Ah, euh… Hey ? lance-t-elle après un instant à chercher comment réagir et un sourire de bienséance.

…Elle n’a de toute évidence aucune idée de comment paraître autrement que riche et bien-née.

Lorsqu’il s’adresse ensuite à elle, sa voix est mielleuse, si dérangeante à cause de la situation qu’elle me distrait de ses mots. Il l’observe entre ses cils, l’air appréciateur. Elle lui rend son attention en le toisant avec attention de façon admirative, presque bouchée bée. Je tique et me place à côté de la jeune fille, les réveillant.

Il ne m’accorde qu’un bref regard. Elle garde un air ravi, mais j’essaie par mon regard de faire comprendre au jeune Turk qu’il a tout intérêt à ne pas s’approcher d’elle de cette façon. Quoi qu’il croit voir, et aussi incroyable que celui puisse paraître, elle n’a que seize ans. …Même si elle ne les fait pas, qu’elle soit jeune et donc influençable est indéniable. Yuffie en a été la preuve longtemps.

Je ne suis plus du genre à assister sans rien faire. Lucrécia, Aerith… Tant de victimes. Je refuse de commettre à nouveau les mêmes erreurs. Toute la planète en souffre déjà. J’ai aidé à toutes ses plaies. J’aurais pu tout arrêter il y a de cela trente ans déjà. Je ne laisserai plus passer la moindre faute.

Je fixe Reno du regard.

-Vous êtes étonnamment grand ! lance-t-elle avec un léger sourire nerveux, pliant la nuque, d’autant plus avec la rambarde.

Il émet aussitôt un rire enjôleur en penchant la tête d’un côté, savourant clairement ce qui d’une constatation passe à un compliment.

-Et oui ! On s’est déjà vus ? Ou alors tu me connais de loin ? Parce que si on se connaissait, sûr que je me souviendrais de toi.

-Ah – non, non ! De loin seulement.

Elle a l’air béat, excitée presque, bien qu’elle rencontre quelqu’un à la très mauvaise réputation si sa mémoire est bonne. Son attitude soulève une myriade d’autres questions. Il lui sourit. Je peux presque lire en toute lettre sur son visage qu’il la trouve mignonne et qu’il n’en ferait qu’une bouchée.

Je plisse les yeux dans sa direction, me sentant me tendre alors que je croise les bras. J’essaie à nouveau de l’avertir une dernière fois du regard.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, et à mon étonnement, porte une main à son menton, l’air de me mesurer. Elle plisse même les yeux de concentration. Je l’avertis aussi du regard d’émettre le moindre commentaire avec cette fameuse langue de vipère que je commence à bien connaître. Cette rencontre commence à me mettre inutilement sur le qui-vive. Elle a alors la décence de détourner les yeux et peut-être réaliser son impolitesse.

-Ah, soupire-t-elle, moi qui pensais déjà Vincent immense. Je me sens minuscule. Que mangez-vous exactement sur Gaïa ? Ou est-ce un critère d’entrée chez les Turks ? Il ne fait pas trop froid là-haut ?

Il rit à gorge déployée, corps arqué vers l’arrière.

-Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Pourquoi, t’aimes pas les grands ? questionne-t-il avec un sourire presque publicitaire.

-Ah, hum…non ? fait-elle en posant ses mains sur ses coudes, l’air de ne plus savoir où se mettre. Je ne me permettrais pas…mais cela a l’air pratique.

Ses yeux s’attardent discrètement un instant le long de nos jambes avec intérêt. Je fronce les sourcils. Parce qu’elle nous fixe. Et se replie étonnamment sur elle-même après avoir toussoté et reculé d’un demi-pas, comme soudain consciente de son entourage.

Il l’observe avec attention sans aucune gêne avec grand intérêt. Presque comme s’il espérait qu’elle le remarque. Notamment qu’il réciproque. Je sens mon irritation poindre…regarde-t-il une femme ou observe-t-il un morceau juteux ? Il n’y a pas une once d’admiration dans son expression.

Je roule des yeux sur le côté, soupirant silencieusement à travers le nez, avant de reposer des yeux blasés sur lui. Ce à quoi il cligne des yeux, plein de curiosité.

-Tu fais combien ? demande-t-il en revenant à elle sans accroc.

Elle soupire avec un air ennuyé, avec cette touche de bourgeoisie habituelle.

-Un mètre cinquante-sept.

Les lèvres du jeune Turk s’étirent d’adoration. Je plisse les yeux, sentant un malaise s’emparer de moi.

-Bah alors, c’est pas bien ? T’es très mignonne.

Elle fronce du nez, empoignant ses propres coudes, trahissant ses pensées. Je cligne des yeux d’incompréhension. J’en viens à me demander si c’est sincère ou une façon d’attiser la flatterie. Car elle ne manque clairement de rien, et son âge ne fera clairement que l’amener en ce sens. Mais après un instant, elle rougit et pince les lèvres avec un air incertain en regardant ailleurs.

-Vraiment ? questionne-t-elle de la voix la plus timide que je ne lui ai jamais entendue, tant et à tel point que j’ai l’impression de découvrir une autre personne.

-Ouais ! Et puis, de mon point de vue…

Il survole le sommet de sa tête blonde à ses propres yeux.

-Hum, ouais. De là où je suis tu as l’air parfaite, assure-t-il avec un sourire qui dérange.

Après une seconde de surprise, elle rougit en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

-Vous êtes très charmant. Je pourrais presque y croire.

En balayant sa flatterie d’un geste de la main. …Bien, elle ne mord pas à l’hameçon. Mais il ne se démonte pas, les lèvres étirées, comme grisé par le challenge.

-C’était sincère. Si tu m’accordais la journée pour te convaincre ma belle ? Tu rentres à Costa ?

Elle lève des sourcils, surprise par son audace mais peu impressionnée.

-Je ne sais encore.

…Pourquoi suis-je ici et pourquoi sommes-nous encore là exactement ? Je hoche la tête et soupire plus bruyamment pour m’apprêter à parler au roux et faire avancer – et aussi désamorcer la situation. Mais il lève une main pour m’arrêter, retournant de suite son attention sur la jeune fille.

-J’fais combien tu penses ? demande-t-il se pointant du doigt, l’air taquin.

Cinq ans.

-…Peut-on procéder ? je le rappelle à l’ordre.

Je lance un regard clairement ennuyé au Turk. Elle me jette à nouveau un coup d’œil inquisiteur, main au menton, bras croisés. Pourquoi l’encourage-t-elle ?

-Vincent fait un mètre quatre-vingt quatre…donc je mets ma main à couper que ce serait à peu près la même taille.

Je fronce les sourcils, interdit. _Comment_ sait-elle cela ? Mon malaise s’intensifie.

-Yo, c’est précis, il te l’a dit ? fait-il en me pointant d’un doigt.

Il me lance un regard railleur suggestif laissant entendre que j’avais essayé de faire des avances à la jeune fille de quelque façon que ce soit. Je ne cache pas mon aversion. Son sourire moqueur m’indique qu’il ne croit en rien de ma contestation. L’idée elle-même a même l’air de l’amuser au plus haut point. Je le fixe des yeux, ne cachant rien de mon irascibilité.

Elle met un moment à chercher une réponse. Avant de prendre un air ennuyé, balayant une main dans les airs de façon démonstrative et sarcastique.

-Disons que cela devient _flagrant_ lorsqu’il faut se rendre où que ce soit _sans attendre_ , répond-elle avec un certain reproche dans la voix.

Il a l’air clairement amusé.

- _Vraiment_ ? raille-t-il.

Elle lui lance un regard appuyé avant de soupirer bruyamment et de me lancer une œillade rancunière.

-Regarde comme il est grognon…, glisse le jeune Turk.

-Vous m’ôtez les mots de la bouche. J’ignore vraiment quelle mouche l’a piqué aujourd’hui.

-Quelle mouche l’a quoi ? questionne-t-il, perdu.

Oui. Exactement. Un bref rire échappe à la jeune fille.

-Non, rien, oubliez.

Elle hausse les épaules, esquivant mon regard. Elle n’explique rien, mais je me doute que cela n’a rien de positif… Elle semble contenir son amusement. Soupir. Ensemble ils me donnent envie de partir le plus loin possible et ne plus jamais revenir ou croiser leur chemin. Je suis encore en train de calmer mon irritation à cause de ce qui s’est passé plus tôt qu’ils soufflent les braises.

Cette fille n’a de toute évidence aucune priorité en ordre. Elle devrait être indignée que j’aie malencontreusement mis sa vie en danger, mais elle se plaint de… D’un trajet en terrain plat ? J’ai _attendu_ qu’elle se plaigne. Je m’attendais à ce qu’elle le fasse, et j’étais plus que prêt à l’écouter pour lui accorder des pauses à son rythme.

Mais elle n’en a exigé aucune. Bien que cela m’ait laissé perplexe, étant donné qu’elle n’avait pas l’air si en forme, je l’ai attribué à cette fameuse carte que j’attendais qu’elle révèle. Comment pouvais-je donc deviner ses difficultés ?

-Pour info, je suis plus grand. Je fais un mètre quatre-vingt _cinq_.

Cette fois son air mielleux et insolent ne cache pas que cette précision me concerne particulièrement. Elle lâche un son de dédain, levant les yeux au ciel et secouant brièvement la tête.

- _Oh_ , impressionnant. Nous en sommes donc à chipoter pour un malheureux centimètre, le moque-t-elle. Très bien, je vois.

Un sourire surprenamment joli trahit indéniablement l’amusement de la jeune fille. Il ricane. Elle m’envoie un regard d’excuse. Son sourire tremblant d’hilarité à ses lèvres charnues m’empêche de me formaliser de l’attitude du jeune homme.

Sans prévenir, il s’avance d’un pas vers elle et lève une main pour remettre une de ses mèches en place.

- _Reno_.

Ma voix coupe l’air avec la fermeté que je lui voulais et heureusement, il s’arrête et se reprend. Enfin.

-Ah ouais !

Il décolle enfin la machine de sous son bras pour la placer devant elle, l’écran s’allumant. Je me détends, relâchant mon bras à mon côté qui s’était préparé à intervenir. Elle nous jette à nous les deux un regard confus.

-C’est quoi cette façon de parler d’ailleurs ? lui demande-t-il distraitement.

Il la regarde encore de haut en bas, essayant probablement aussi de l’identifier précisément.

-C’est-à-dire ?

Il approche la machine à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage sans cérémonie. Elle grogne, l’air piquée au vif, clignant des yeux pour éviter la lumière. Hm… Même si elle n’était pas malade, elle semble étrangement sensible aux lumières intenses.

-C’est un peu trop, tu penses pas ?

-Comment ? Ma façon de m’exprimer est tout à fait correcte ! Et vous, quel est cet accent ? s’exclame-t-elle en le désignant de la main.

C’est parti. La voilà qui se dispute déjà avec quelqu’un d’autre. Elle pose les mains sur les hanches, l’air prête à en découdre en se tenant bien droite, ce qui ne change en rien la grande différence de taille qui existe entre nous. Elle me rappelle une mince araignée en position défensive, plus intimidante par son venin que par sa taille, de toute évidence.

Bien sûr que cela n’aurait pas duré. Je soupire discrètement, glissant momentanément mon regard aux alentours. Pour une raison quelconque je me sens embarrassé bien que je ne sois pas responsable de ses actions. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu’elle soit sur la défensive ?

Je me prépare à la suite. Mais le visage du jeune Turk se fend d’un large sourire, l’air encore plus attendri pour une raison que je ne m’explique absolument pas.

-Quoi, t’aimes pas mon accent non plus ? Il faut faire quoi pour t’plaire ? demande-t-il, appuyant d’autant plus les mots avec son accent.

Elle se fige, clignant des yeux, arrêtée en plein élan. Puis un air somme toute confus s’empare de ses traits. De toute évidence, elle est elle aussi déstabilisée par son attitude enjôleuse. Le sourire taquin du roux s’agrandit. Il fait peser sur elle son regard, l’air d’apprécier son embarras et l’effet qu’il a sur elle.

Gaïa… Voilà un dénouement auquel je ne m’attendais pas.

-N-Non. Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. Ne me mettez pas des mots dans la bouche.

Je la fixe des yeux, intérieurement abasourdi. Serait-ce une hallucination ? Je m’attendais à une remarque des plus cinglantes et immatures sur sa diction, mais elle semble totalement déboussolée. Et même se replier à grandes enjambées.

Il insiste du regard, penchant la tête de l’autre côté, l’expression expectative.

-Il est très bien, se force-t-elle à avouer.

Il hoche la tête une fois de l’autre côté, l’air de dire « C’est bien ce que je pensais ». Pourquoi s’est-elle repliée si vite face à lui mais, s’enflamme de tout son saoul avec moi ?

-J’voulais juste dire qu’tu pouvais me parler normalement.

-Oh.

Elle se met à triturer ses mains avec une nervosité surprenante, posant ses yeux partout ailleurs. Je m’étonne grandement que la situation se soit désamorcée aussi vite et facilement mais après tout, qui ne serait pas interrogateur. Serait-ce le moment où elle va enfin le repousser et estimer la situation trop étrange ? Sûrement a-t-elle saisi ses intentions à présent.

-J-Je vois. C’est juste que…l’on vient de se rencontrer alors –

Elle toussote d’embarras. Pourquoi mord-elle ainsi à l’hameçon ? Il échappe un bref rictus attendri, ses yeux reflétant des résultats. Je lance un regard blasé au Turk, espérant pour son propre bien qu’il mette fin à son manège avant que ma patience ne tarisse.

Il hausse les sourcils et roule des yeux de façon agacée, me laissant entendre que j’étais une gêne. Je plisse les yeux et incline la tête, l’invitant à extrapoler s’il ne craint pas les représailles. Il soupire de dédain du nez puis abaisse la machine et annonce le verdict, _enfin_ :

-Elle est saine.

Mais je m’en doutais.

-Mais vu ce joli minois, on s’en doutait, pas vrai ?

Je baisse les yeux, les pensées de ces derniers jours me revenant. Le premier indice flagrant m’est apparu lorsque je l’ai approchée pour la première fois. Elle transportait fortement l’odeur du marais du Midgar Zolom. Dans l’urgence, je me suis surtout étonné de voir qu’elle avait échappé au monstre, et surtout, ce qu’elle pouvait bien faire là au milieu de nulle part. J’avais moi-même fait en sorte de contourner le lac pour accéder à la grotte. J’étais surtout préoccupé de l’amener en sécurité.

Quand je l’ai rattrapée in extremis avant qu’elle ne touche le sol, évanouie, je me suis rappelé que l’eau du marais était contaminée au possible. Malgré mes efforts, nous avions perdu un autre survivant, et quelqu’un de jeune de surcroît. Mais je ne pus me résoudre à la laisser à son sort même si c’était ce que la raison me dictait. Malgré son état inquiétant, elle n’avait l’air d’avoir aucune trace sombre ternissant sa peau pâle.

Écoutant mon instinct face au mystère entourant sa personne, je m’en suis remis au destin, priant pour qu’elle n’ait rien. J’ai interdit aux autres de l’approcher dans le dortoir dans lequel je l’avais laissée. Et je suis resté près au cas où. Elle était de toute évidence seule et vulnérable, et j’avais des questions à lui poser. Ses veines ne noircissaient pas. Sa peau ne recelait toujours aucune trace. Son odeur ne changeait pas.

Tel que je l’espérais, elle s’est réveillée, comme d’une simple syncope, et plus en forme que la veille. La dame qui s’est occupée d’elle à ma demande m’a confirmé ne voir ni trace ni symptôme apparent de Geostigma. Je l’avais laissée l’approcher justement parce que je commençais à fonder une théorie - théorie qui se retrouva chamboulée par tout son savoir sur Avalanche, mais en rien réfutée.

Elle peut s’aventurer en terrain contaminé sans peur ni affaiblissement. Si elle n’avait fait que montrer des signes tardifs de contamination après avoir _baigné_ entièrement dans l’eau du marais, la réponse aurait été flagrante après deux jours. Rien. Durant les prémices d’un combat que j’aurais pu résoudre seul sans peine, l’important m’a alors sauté aux yeux : j’avais déraisonnablement mis en danger une civile qui semblait réellement n’avoir aucun moyen de défense, ni révélé de don exceptionnel, mais pas seulement.

L’eau du marais ne l’avait peut-être pas contaminée, par je ne sais quel miracle, mais elle pouvait peut-être encore être affectée par les monstres, au mieux…tuée ou dévorée par eux au pire. Le résultat de la machine est sans appel : son anormalité ne réside pas seulement dans les circonstances étranges et impossibles qui l’entourent elle, sa personnalité, son histoire et son savoir…mais surtout dans sa résistance. Peut-être même qui sait, son immunité.

C’est un fol espoir. Peut-être. Sûrement. Mais s’il était vrai ?

Elle dégage quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ne peux m’expliquer. Mais… Soupir, alors que la frustration me gagne à nouveau. Bon sang, si Aerith était encore là…

Elle lâche à nouveau un rictus, croisant les bras et haussant les épaules pour balayer à nouveau son commentaire. Mais elle ne semble pas contre son attention. Alors qu’il lui sourit de façon avenante, elle le regarde droit dans les yeux sans aucune peur ni gêne. Peut-être est-elle même habituée aux attentions masculines ?

Elle semble se rappeler quelque chose, alors elle nous adresse à tous les deux une question :

-Par saine, vous voulez dire exempt de Geostigma ? demande-t-elle avec une soudaine gravité.

-C’est ça, Reno répond.

-Le test est fiable à 100% ?

-Presque, ouais.

-Oh. Voilà donc une bonne chose alors.

Il écourte la distance entre eux en deux pas, se postant (beaucoup trop) près d’elle, mains dans les poches.

-Bien, si on allait se poser quelque part maintenant ? propose-t-il.

Son sourire goguenard est de nouveau en place alors qu’il s’apprête une fois de plus à poser la main sur elle - je ne veux savoir où - ce qui me tire de mes réflexions. Alors qu’elle ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, en un clin d’œil, j’attrape sa main avec ma greffe et l’écrase en son sein en le repoussant en arrière. Il s’écrie aussitôt de douleur en essayant de s’extirper, mais je le maintiens sans peine, sans bouger.

Je la serre de façon implacable jusqu’à ce que ses os se fassent entendre pour que le message passe _enfin_ , le fixant des yeux. Son autre main agrippe ma cape et tente de me déstabiliser de façon menaçante. Après trois secondes du traitement je le relâche, son masque de bienséance retombant pour afficher sa colère en s’éloignant.

Anderson me regarde stupéfaite alors qu’il secoue sa main, avant de me foudroyer du regard :

-Pourquoi diable est-ce que vous –

-%$^°#€ c’est quoi ton problème aujourd’hui ? Y a quoi, ton nom dessus ? Tu veux pas nous rendre service et aller déprimer dans ton coin comme d’habitude ?

Je me fige. Elle cligne des yeux vers lui avec un léger mouvement de recul, abasourdie. Mais ensuite, prenant un air sévère, Anderson passe un bras devant moi et appuie son doigt sur son torse et avec un ton cinglant et l’air furibond que je lui connais bien :

-Son nom dessus ? _Déprimer dans son coin_ ? lâche-t-elle avec dédain.

Je repousse la fille furieuse derrière mon bras avant qu’elle ne s’attire des ennuis.

- _Je te demande pardon_ ? j’assène en faisant un pas vers lui pour le mettre au défi de m’inviter à le remettre au fin fond de sa place, ma gorge vibrant avec ma voix gutturale.

Du coin de l’œil, je vois Anderson m’observer avec un air interrogateur.

- _Dessus_ ? …À qui imagines-tu t’adresser exactement ? je lâche entre mes dents.

Il roule des yeux.

-Ça va, c’est juste –

J’attrape et abaisse le doigt vindicatif qu’Anderson venait de soulever, à nouveau tout feu tout flamme.

-…Si nom il devait y avoir, je doute que tu puisses _seulement_ le lire de toute manière… Juste fidèle à ton nom de chien Shinra.

-Comme si t’avais jamais fait partie de l’organisation, il réplique avec insolence.

-En tous les cas Turk n’était pas un titre de noblesse pour _substituer_ le nom d’assassin afin de se pavaner comme vous le faites aujourd’hui.

Je songe à mentionner son âge, puis réalise que cela pourrait se retourner contre elle. Si elle ne les fait pas physiquement, le Turk pourrait tout du moins la considérer comme une cible facile. Et qui sait, y parvenir. Il semble savoir s’y prendre avec son caractère.

-Dernière fois : garde tes mains et tes distances.

Je pose alors une main non équivoque sur mon arme, prêt à en découdre, mais souhaitant surtout le dissuader. Il serre les mâchoires, et après un moment tendu, accepte enfin de lui offrir tout l’espace qui lui est dû en reculant, l’air revêche.

Puisqu’il n’ouvre pas les hostilités physiques, je me contente de l’avertir de toutes représailles du regard en faisant un pas vers l’entrée, le toisant de notre position plus élevée sur la rambarde.

-Entre, Anderson. Nous avons perdu assez de temps.

Je la pousse en direction de l’antre du vaisseau avec ma présence, mon bras contre son épaule. L’amenant à marcher en faisant barrière entre eux. Heureusement, elle se laisse docilement amener et emboîte le pas en le toisant par-dessus son épaule. Elle semble très contrariée.

Le roux nous suit à distance raisonnable, les mains dans les poches et bouillonnant.

-…Si tu le connais, tu devrais savoir à qui tu as affaire. Ignore-le, je dis en laissant planer un dernier regard dissuasif dans sa direction.

La rambarde se ferme derrière notre groupe alors que nous attendons l’ascenseur.

-C’est simplement que –

(Music : [Opening de FFVII Advent Children](https://youtu.be/_IVFWFjc51U?list=PL433478E1E6209DA7))

Le vaisseau s’ébranle et s’élance dans les airs avec un effet d’apesanteur vif et brusque qui lui fait perdre son équilibre aguerri sur ses talons. J’attrape son bras et la maintient sur ses jambes, laissant son corps se mouvoir juste assez pour qu’elle garde son équilibre. Quand le vaisseau se stabilise un peu, je m’empare doucement de son sac alors que les portes s’ouvrent, gardant un œil tout ce temps sur le jeune Turk à l’air grincheux.

Quand elle a une prise assurée sur la rambarde de sécurité dans l’ascenseur, je récupère ma main pour fermer les portes juste après nous. Comprenant mon manège, le Turk me lance un regard aussi noir que blasé.

-Tu fais ch –

La porte silence le reste.

Après un moment de pause bienvenu où nous attendons simplement notre arrivée, Anderson relâche un bref rire, suivi d’un souffle. Puis me considère brièvement.

-Merci, dit-elle doucement.

Elle observe son sac, tenu par ma greffe. Ensuite relève les yeux, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

-Il n’y a pas à tergiverser, rien ne remplace un gentleman, n’est-ce pas…

Je cligne des yeux, avant de me décider à ne pas relever.

-Même si je pouvais parfaitement m’en sortir seule ! ajoute-t-elle ensuite avec un ton assuré, presque hautain. Et puis soyons honnêtes, vos manières à notre rencontre laissaient aussi on ne peut plus à désirer.

-…J’imagine que ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand des vies sont en jeu.

Je lui retourne son regard, et lui constate un air mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

-Voyons, était-il vraiment nécessaire d’être si brusque ? Reconnaissez…que vous avez l’air tendu depuis ce matin.

-Il était prévenu.

Elle cligne des yeux. Puis m’interroge de ses yeux turquoises clairs.

-…

Elle soupire en soulevant les épaules.

-Allons, je suis persuadée qu’il n’avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Au fond, il n’est pas bien méchant.

Je tique, sentant mes traits se durcir.

-…As-tu jamais entendu parler du secteur 7 de Midgar ?

Son mince sourire clément disparaît en l’espace d’un instant, me donnant ma réponse. Toute légèreté s’est envolée.

…Elle ne connaît donc pas seulement notre histoire dans les grandes lignes.

Les portes s’ouvrent. L’incroyable machine se soulève, bouge et prend de la hauteur dans un lourd effet d’apesanteur qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à Yuffie. Mais elle me suit tout à fait à l’aise alors que j’emprunte au hasard l’entrée de droite, la même que celle de gauche, avec des portes coulissantes. Aussitôt, l’ambiance de travail du cockpit, le bruit de son agitation, des ordinateurs et des conversations nous accueille. Les membres d’équipage s’affairent avec énergie, à leur poste ou se déplaçant à vive allure tels des rouages bien huilés.

Angelina me dépasse, observant goulûment l’environnement et la vue avec un air fasciné et enchanté. Je la dirais même…émue. Elle s’avance en plein centre, regardant partout autour d’elle, un sourire distrait étirant ses lèvres.

(Music : [Trespasser de FFVII DoC](https://youtu.be/y0-50uSKA6s))

La voix de Cid appelle à mon attention alors que je continue de la surveiller :

-J’ai voulu passer dans la région de Junon en vous attendant. Histoire de voir par moi-même…

Je croise les bras et abaisse mon visage dans mon col pour masquer ce que je ressens.

-C’est encore pire que ce qu’tu sous-entendais mon gars.

Je pince les lèvres, la poitrine encore serrée en revoyant les familles pressées les unes contre les autres. Tout…est de ma faute.

-Au moins Cloud a eu le temps d’revenir de Mideel avec les habitants avant que le puits ne soit complètement contaminé. Maint’nant…reste plus qu’à se répartir la garde des villes.

-…Ça ne pourra pas durer, j’argumente. Si nous ne trouvons pas le moyen de repousser la maladie, tôt ou tard _tout_ sera contaminé.

-Ouais enfin…sauf toi, il marmonne en allumant sa cigarette.

Mes mains se serrent sur mes bras, mes mâchoires tendues.

Angelina esquive in extremis quelqu’un qui s’apprêtait à la bousculer. En penchant légèrement la tête, je réalise qu’elle semble habituée à ce qu’on ne remarque pas sa présence, sûrement à cause de sa taille. Reno qui entre dans le cockpit, les mains dans les poches et l’air sur les nerfs n’échappe pas à mon attention.

Les yeux turquoises de la jeune fille nous rencontrent. Son regard s’emplit d’admiration pour l’avionaute au gouvernail. Ce dernier la salue de la tête. Sa poitrine se gonfle d’étonnement, puis elle s’empresse de s’incliner, puis de secouer sa main avant de s’incliner à nouveau. …Cette fille n’est définitivement pas comme les autres.

-Du coup, tu m’expliques pourquoi tu r’viens qu’avec une gamine toute maigrichonne qui s’est amusée à nous faire poireauter toute la matinée ? J’te signale qu’on prévoyait pas du beau temps cet aprem à cause de Geostigma qui prend toujours plus d’ampleur dans l’ciel.

-…Il se pourrait…que ce soit la solution à tous nos problèmes.

Nous échangeons un regard, avant que je ne lui résume les évènements.

-Comment ça, tout ?

-Elle en sait autant que si elle faisait partie d’Avalanche…

Il fronce les sourcils, la bouche tordue par l’incompréhension et l’incrédulité. Cette nouvelle a l’air de le mécontenter plus que de le déranger sur l’invraisemblance de la chose.

-Mais tu dis qu’elle a rien fait contre les Loups ?

-Certainement, mais que fais-tu de sa probable immunité ? Ce pourrait être la première humaine à y être résistante. Si nous nous penchions sur cette éventualité, tout porterait à croire qu’un remède est possible.

Il secoue la tête, ses yeux pointant le Turk.

-Okay. Bizarrerie mise à part, ça voudrait dire faire appel à Rufus, la Shinra, ses scientifiques, il énumère avec irritation. Ils seraient capables de mettre un prix sur notre survie. Ce s’ra le foutoir qui donnera le dernier coup à tout ce qu’on a essayé de faire. Ils pourraient même bien reconstruire. C’est mort.

…En effet, la situation est ardue. Déjà qu’ils avaient mis au point les machines permettant de détecter les porteurs sains ou non, forçant notre coopération pour garantir leur survie. Comme si nous avions prévu de juger qui vivrait ou mourrait dans l’évacuation de Midgar et des autres villes…

-…Peu ont les compétences nécessaires en dehors de l’entreprise, je lâche avec autant d’ennui.

Et ceux qui étaient encore indépendants ont vite été recrutés par eux pour chercher une solution. Par culpabilité, pour l’argent ou la promesse de leur survie et celle de leurs proches.

-J’suis prêt à m’reconvertir, j’te jure, il bougonne. Parlons pas d’Shera.

Un brillant physicien, pilote se voulant astronaute reconverti en biologiste. Sa phrase a pour mérite de me dérider un peu.

Mon PHS vibre dans ma poche. Je le sors et lance un regard à l’avionaute. Je glisse les yeux vers la jeune fille.

-Vas-y, j’la surveille.

-…Merci.

Je me déplace dans le couloir pour un semblant de discrétion.

Angelina

-Bah alors.

Il semble attendre une explication, l’air vexé. J’enlace mes bras, mes mains prenant mes coudes en coupe. Je lance un regard interrogateur au jeune Turk qui se pose à côté de moi.

-Alors quoi, je te prie ?

-Tu sais, Vincent. Pourquoi t’as rien dit ?

-J’ai essayé, jusqu’à ce que tu agisses comme le goujat de service ! Il n’a fait que me défendre ! Il manque d’adresse et de sociabilité, d’accord…mais il est droit dans ses bottes ! je réponds vivement.

Il grimace, l’air confus.

-Puis il n’est pas beaucoup plus agréable avec moi, tu sais, je rajoute plus calmement.

-Pourquoi t’es avec alors ?

- _Oh_ je – _comment_ ? Que penses-tu raconter ? Loin de là, vraiment ! j’assure avec agitation en bougeant une main aux doigts droits et rigides. Nous ne sommes nullement impliqués de quelque manière que ce soit de cette façon !

Il a une expression de totale confusion sur son visage.

-Je me disais aussi qu’c’était bizarre.

…Il plante ses yeux dans les miens, me fixant intensément du regard.

-Tu viens d’où ? demande-t-il d’une voix pressante.

-Hum…

Je me sens paniquer intérieurement. Vincent ne semblait déjà pas apprécier du tout que Reno se rapproche de moi. Quelque chose me dit qu’il apprécierait d’autant moins une nouvelle conversation approfondie avec le roux. Sans parler de la teneur.

-Les hautes plaques de Midgar, je mens nerveusement.

Il plisse les yeux, nullement convaincu.

-Vraiment ? il traîne, me laissant entendre par son ton combien j’étais peu crédible.

-De toute évidence, je continue sur ma lancée.

-Je crois pas non. Je l’aurais su – le patron l’aurait su, il argumente. Des yeux comme ça, ça se sait et ça se rate pas.

C’est à mon tour de plisser les yeux, bougeant la tête et croisant mes bras en me campant sur mes pieds.

-Pourquoi cela ? Est-ce un monde si fermé que cela ? Des yeux comment, c’est-à-dire ? Tu ne me confondrais pas avec quelqu’un, par hasard ? Je n’ai eu recours à aucune injection de Mako, je le dis tout de suite, je réplique.

Il me toise du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, mains dans les poches. Pour la première fois agacé avec moi.

-Oui, ça je m’en doute. Mais t’étais où tout ce temps ? T’apparais que maintenant pour nous aider, ou c’est Avalanche qui t’a trouvée ? J’avais espéré mais j’avais pas imaginé qu’il en restait. T’es la seule ?

-…Je crains bien que oui. J’étais perdue. J’essayais de survivre, comme tout le monde, j’argumente. J’ai seulement eu de la chance de croiser Vincent Valentine dans la Grotte de Mithril.

Enfin, c’est ce que je dis pour la forme. Je continue vertement de penser que ce sauvetage était des plus désastreux malgré ses meilleures intentions, j’en suis sûre.

-Personne…n’a survécu à Junon. J’en suis…profondément navrée.

Que ce soit des inconnus ne change rien à mes sentiments. Il me toise étrangement.

(Music : [Beyond the Wasteland de FFVII Advent Children](https://youtu.be/DJik5N7qmso?list=PL433478E1E6209DA7))

Soudain, un frisson glacé me parcourt, secouant mon échine et me donnant la chair de poule. Bien que je sois habituée au froid, j’ai remarqué sur Gaïa un froid qui semble propre à cet univers. En cet instant il semble s’intensifier. Un puissant sentiment de malaise l’accompagne.

-Ça va ? Tu as froid ?

Il s’apprête à retirer sa veste. Je l’arrête très vite d’un geste vif de la main, rigide.

-Tout va bien !

Si Vincent me voit en plus avec sa veste sur les épaules, je vais commencer à sérieusement craindre pour sa vie. Après une pause, Reno lève les yeux au ciel.

- _Okay_ , souffle-t-il de façon ennuyée, je vois. Mais du coup, t’es là pour quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Vous avez une idée en tête ?

Pourquoi cela a-t-il autant d’importance pour lui. Je baisse les yeux, réfléchissant un instant, une tristesse s’emparant de moi. En effet, pourquoi suis-je tout court.

-Hé gamine !

Je me tourne, interpellée par le volume de la voix forte et grognarde. Il me regarde. Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine, intimidée. Je suis si nerveuse et excitée à l’idée d’être interpellée par Cid que je ne relève pas ce que je considère comme une insulte.

-Oui toi ! Approche, hèle-t-il avec un geste impétueux du bras.

Reno soupire, se grattant l’arrière de la tête, l’air vraiment fatigué. Je lui envoie un dernier regard, avant de m’incliner légèrement et excuser mon départ abrupt de la conversation.

-On se reverra ma belle.

-Affublé des meilleures manières, je l’espère.

Il ricane et me regarde partir, languide, les mains dans les poches. Les yeux bleu océan brillants bordés de longs cils rouges et le visage fin. Il m’adresse un mince sourire, somme toute très attirant. Certains ont vraiment de la chance ici… Est-ce propre à Gaïa d’être gâté par la nature ? Il semble né pour plaire aux filles.

Je m’arrête à côté du promontoire où se trouve l’immense gouvernail d’un vaisseau flottant sur les cieux plutôt qu’un quelconque engin volant. Je dois me dévisser le cou.

-C’est quoi ? T’es le genre de fille à aimer les mauvais garçons ? J’croyais que t’étais au courant de tout ? Alors un conseil, reste loin d’lui. La gueule c’est tout ce qu’il a.

Je vois que l’agressivité est partagée au sein d’Avalanche. Je la comprends. Mais je ne peux m’empêcher de penser qu’après avoir mis un pied dedans, il me manque un morceau de l’histoire pour comprendre comment elle a pu redevenir si vive.

-Très bien… ? je fais avec hésitation.

Les mots me manquent.

Il me toise brièvement du regard, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l’horizon, une ligne de lumière faiblarde au-dessus des eaux grises enragées. Ses yeux sont d’un bleu céruléen tout à fait assorti aux cieux qu’il parcourt, et ses cheveux blonds et son physique me rappellent en tout point un Américain de pure souche.

-C’est quoi ton nom, dit-il plus doucement.

Le ton est bourru et maladroit, la voix écorchée par les cigarettes et les syllabes peu détachées, tel le charretier jurant à tout-va qu'il est. Mais je sais que ses intentions, bien que directes, sont foncièrement bonnes. Je peux tout à fait jongler avec cela, plus qu’avec tous les faux-semblants de mon milieu sur Terre.

-Angelina Roland And – …

Je secoue la tête.

-Angelina Anderson, Monsieur, je lance avec assurance, me dressant au garde à vous.

Le nom de ma mère.

-C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Il coule vers moi un instant un regard méfiant mais intrigué. Il tient le gouvernail avec une force qui trahit avec flagrance ses capacités au combat, sans oublier les muscles qui menacent de déchirer son tee-shirt bleu de part en part. Je m’étonne que le promontoire lui-même ne flanche pas sous sa force de caractère.

-Roland ou Anderson ? C’est quoi ? T’as pas mieux ?

Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour. Dans un jeu, ce serait sûrement le moment où je choisirais le nom de mon avatar, n’est-ce pas ?

-An…Angie, Monsieur !

Mon cœur bat la chamade d’anticipation.

-M’appelle pas Monsieur jeune fille, t’me fais sentir coincé du $%#. C’est Capitaine Cid.

J’ai une seconde de déception, mais je ne me démonte pas.

-Bien Capitaine, je réponds en faisant un salut. Dans ce cas, c’est Angie, pas gamine ni jeune fille, j’insiste en décidant que nous sommes tous les deux à l’aise avec les méthodes directes.

Il affiche un air amusé, sa cigarette s’agitant à ses lèvres à défaut d’un sourire. Un grand sourire m’étire les lèvres, ravie au plus haut point que nous trouvions nos comptes sur nos titres. Lui bombe le torse quand je l’appelle respectueusement, l’air pas peu fier.

-Bien. Alors Angie, à c’que Vincent m’a dit…t’serais au courant de tout ? me questionne-t-il, ignorant tout de mon excitation.

-Ou-oui. C’est exact, répondis-je à nouveau diligemment.

Il se penche et ne parle qu’à mon attention.

-Et que tu viens d’ailleurs ? T’es quoi, un alien ?

Je penche la tête, affublée d’un sourire hésitant, prise au dépourvue. Techniquement, si je suis pas Gaïenne…suis-je une alien ?

-Et bien, non. Pas que je sache. Mais je viens bien d’ailleurs ! Une planète comme ici qu’on appelle la Terre, vous voyez, ce qui somme toute est un synonyme de Gaïa !

-Et comment c’est possible ça ?

Je hoche la tête, arrêtée dans mon élan.

-C’est une excellente question.

Il hausse les sourcils, pressant.

-J’ai…j’ai traversé une sorte de…de portail de Lifestream, j’explique en agitant ma main droite pendant que je trouve mes mots. Et je me suis retrouvée au marais du Midgar Zolom, auquel j’ai échappé de justesse. Je ne devais pas être très loin de la grotte. C’est là que j’ai croisé Valentine, qui soit dit en passant, a été aussi aimable qu’une porte de prison.

Le sas menant au couloir s’ouvre un instant alors qu’un membre de l’équipage passe. En arrière-plan, la longue silhouette rouge élancée de Vincent, téléphone à l'oreille. L’air très préoccupé et en grande conversation. Son regard sérieux croise le mien. Je souffle du nez. Je sens d’office qu’il n’allait pas me faciliter la tâche. Je vais sûrement payer de quelque façon pour les désagréments qu’il avait pu ressentir.

Une alarme tonitruante retentit, des lumières rouges en faisceau inondant le plafond majoritairement fait de verre. Tous les yeux se tournent vers celui qui s’est relevé, tourné vers Cid au garde à vous, la main sur un bouton d’alarme rouge.

-Capitaine ! C’est un objet volant non identifié, probablement un monstre. Il…Il est énorme ! fait-il son rapport avec ce qui s’apparente grandement à une anxiété prenante.

Je n’ai pas le temps de penser à notre configuration, qui me rappelle Star Trek. Sa peur est communicative. Mes traits tremblent, yeux grands ouverts en voyant la masse sur son moniteur. Des murmures et conversations inquiets parcourent le cockpit.

-Et alors, vous attendez quoi ?! Tout le monde à son poste, et que ça saute ! tonne Cid, l’air excédé par la panique. Affichez-moi le radar sur le moniteur central bande de pisseux !

Aussitôt, la cohue se déclenche. Tout le monde s’agite comme si leur vie en dépendait. Une goutte de sueur perle au front de Cid, ce qui ne me rassure absolument pas.

Je ne m’émerveille qu’un instant devant la technologie de l’étrange boule de verre au centre du cockpit qui s’illumine pour afficher un hologramme bleuté. Il y a une forme rouge au centre – le Sierra, j’imagine – et un immense point rouge qui devait bien faire trois fois notre taille, venant droit à notre rencontre depuis l’Ouest.

Je sursaute lorsqu’une ombre rouge apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Vincent l’observe sévèrement, une fournaise colérique brûlant dans ses yeux.

-Ça vient de Costa, il fait remarquer.

Il avait dû être obligé d’écourter son appel. Il n’échange qu’un regard entendu avec Cid, sa voix sur haut-parleur, lançant des ordres entre deux jurons énervés si colorés que je n’en reconnais pas la moitié, avant de se tourner vers moi l’air empressé.

-Je dois y aller. Tiens-toi bien, dit-il en plaçant fermement ma main sur la barre du promontoire, et ne bouge pas d’ici. Sous aucun prétexte.

-Exactement, t’quittes pas mon champ de vision, ordonne Cid d’un ton sec et sans appel bien que préoccupé.

Vincent reporte vite son attention sur moi après avoir hoché la tête dans sa direction. Il ne m’accorde qu’une seconde d’attention, son sang-froid maître, même au milieu d’une foule de gens paniqués. Je le retiens au niveau de son bras gauche par réflexe, ma main sur sa cape lorsqu’il se détourne de nous.

-Où allez-vous ? j’assène.

Il se rapproche à nouveau en me replaçant près du promontoire pour m’inciter à tenir la barre, une main brève immense dans le creux de mon épaule.

-…Ça va aller. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, l’air de s’assurer que je l’écouterais bel et bien. Je réalise alors soudainement que j’étais moi aussi en train de paniquer à ma façon, la respiration courte, les yeux grand ouverts. Je hoche la tête.

-Vous n’en savez rien ! Que vais-je faire ici ? Que puis-je faire ?

-Rien, répond-il calmement mais fermement. …Tu obéis à chacun de ses ordres. Tu ne t’éloignes pas de lui. Surtout, ne songe pas à te mettre en danger ou à disparaître pendant mon absence, parce que je ne pourrai pas te chercher ni te sauver. Pas comme la dernière fois.

Il incline la tête de sorte à demander si j’ai bien saisi. Je reste pantoise. Il prend donc son départ.

-Je prends le poste de tir à bâbord, informe-t-il à voix haute à Cid.

Il tourne les talons et se meut avec cette façon à lui de faire virevolter sa cape derrière lui dans un claquement sombre rappelant Professeur Snape. Quand il disparaît dans le couloir, je ressens une sueur froide m’envahir à l’idée que cette fois, il n’y aura réellement personne pour m’aider personnellement. Cid a sûrement un bon fond, mais il est occupé, ses mains prises par toutes les vies se trouvant sur le vaisseau. Gaïa… Ma Gaïa est devenue une terre de tous les dangers.

-Toi, rends-toi utile ! Va à tribord ! ordonne Cid sans sommation.

Reno doit se contenter de pincer les lèvres avant de gambader à grande foulée lui aussi vers le couloir avec l’autre sortie.

Je baisse les yeux de déception avant d’observer autour de moi l’agitation. Impuissante.

Le vaisseau s’agite, prenant toujours plus de vitesse. Un amas de nuages sombres qui semble sans fin plane au-dessus de nos têtes, un océan tout aussi noir sous nos pieds. Une forme perce les nuages, attirant mon attention. La peur tord mes entrailles lorsque j’aperçois se dessiner du flanc gauche du vaisseau, à travers les vitres, un immense oiseau semblant venir tout droit des enfers célestes.

Toute la machine change de direction pour le distancer. Cid émet un cri rageur et évite de justesse le monstre, sûrement transformé par Geostigma, lorsqu’il nous rattrape rapidement et fonce droit sur nous. Comme pour nous percuter de plein fouet et éviscérer les entrailles du vaisseau avec ses serres immenses. Tout l’équipage est secoué, s’écriant. J’accroche mieux avec une exclamation de surprise la rambarde du promontoire au dernier moment, mais c’est à peine si mon bras tient. Mes chevilles, habituées aux talons, ne m’ont heureusement pas fait défaut.

Mais Cid a toute sa combativité. L’oiseau déploie ses ailes pour s’arrêter, et les bouge de façon à changer sa course et nous poursuivre. Le Capitaine du vaisseau laisse retomber la machine volante, comme s’il avait éteint tous les moteurs. Nous sombrons avec un effet d’apesanteur un instant. Je ne touche plus terre ! L’oiseau passe de justesse au-dessus de nous. Tout le monde atterrit dans un fracas.

Reprenant la course, le vaisseau bascule dangereusement à tribord. Cid hurle alors « BÂBORD, FEU ! ». Une salve de tirs et de missiles en tout genre traverse l’air et se lance sur le monstre. Une explosion conséquente souffle tout autour. Cid profite de la projection pour reprendre de la vitesse et de la distance. L’oiseau est percuté de plein fouet, flottant un instant dans l’espace dans un flot de flammes. Il émet un cri suraigu de souffrance ressemblant à celui d’un aigle géant, bien qu’il ressemble plutôt à un vautour noir des enfers.

Après un moment, d’après l’hologramme projetant les images des caméras arrière, il reprend son souffle un instant, puis semble plus décidé que jamais à nous atteindre en reprenant souplement la chasse. Ma gorge est serrée, ma respiration rapide, le cœur en suspens.

-Allez on s’arrête pas ! Plein gaz ! Que les moteurs chauffent et que les gars triment en bas ! le Capitaine s’époumone.

Cid accélère la vitesse, dans l’espoir de semer la créature assez longtemps pour retrouver une position favorable à une nouvelle vague de feu je pense. Peine perdue, l’oiseau est devenu méfiant, et a beaucoup plus de maniabilité dans les airs grâce à ses ailes. Une machine comme la nôtre n’a aucune chance malgré notre taille plus petite.

Une poursuite effrénée s’en suit. Je sers les dents alors que nous dansons avec la mort, penchant à bâbord et tribord tour à tour pour tenter des salves de tirs. Mais l’oiseau fait montre d’une agilité surprenante à tous les carrefours malgré quelques dégâts. Il semble déterminé.

Assez ralenti, l’oiseau profite de l’occasion pour fendre vers le flanc gauche du vaisseau et Cid l’évite juste assez pour que les dégâts ne concernent que la partie basse du vaisseau, et non les moteurs et les hélices.

-#%$£@ ! s’exclame Cid, hors de lui.

D’autres aussi tombent des nues. Je grogne de frustration quand je vois notre armement : des canons et mitraillettes géantes chuter ou réduites en morceaux entre ses serres géantes agiles et acérées. Il s’en est pris directement à notre offensive. Le monstre n’est pas dénué de bon sens quant à ce qui l’attaque.

Vincent ! Vincent était à bâbord ! Tout le flanc est soit détruit ou arraché !

-Où est Vincent ?! je m’écrie à Cid, fébrile.

-Vincent en communication ! ordonne Cid.

Je me retrouve suspendue à la voix grésillante de Vincent perçant la cacophonie en haut-parleur s’adresser à Cid, crispé sur le gouvernail :

- **Cid** ? fait-il avec une certaine surprise.

Je souffle, momentanément soulagée.

-Rapport !

-… **Le poste de tir manuel à bâbord a été arraché en grande partie. Des victimes ont soit chuté, été mortellement touchées ou blessées. Je suis remonté à bord in extremis** , informe-t-il, l’air agité.

Ma mâchoire se décroche, mes yeux vrillant partout vers le flanc gauche, désemparée.

- **Je soigne ceux qui peuvent l’être avant de monter directement sur le grand pont.**

-Reçu.

Je lance un regard paniqué à Cid, qui ne me regarde pas.

-Que va-t-il faire là-haut ? je le presse depuis les pieds de l’escalier.

-S’en prendre directement à lui d’puis l’extérieur.

-Seul ? Pourquoi ne pas monter une équipe ?

-Arrête d’t’en faire pour lui, Vincent sait ce qu’il fait, répond-il distraitement au-dessus du vacarme des machines qui s’affolaient. Il peut voler – inquiète-toi plutôt pour nous !

Il peut voler ? Mais ce n’est pas une excuse ! Mais il est rapidement occupé à lancer d’autres ordres.

Je sens mes jambes flageoler. Je suis secouée en tous sens par le vaisseau prenant différentes directions et allures à tout bout de champ, faisant monter en moi une nausée froide et nerveuse. La peur m’empêche de réfléchir correctement, mes bras sont fatigués de s’accrocher.

…Cette fois, nous ne sommes pas que deux. Si ne nous en sortons pas, ce sera tout le vaisseau qui finira au fond de l’eau. Pourtant je ne vois absolument pas comment on peut tenir tête à un adversaire tel que ce monstre. Aucune statistique ni stratégie utile ne me vient en tête. Je suis dans le flou total. Je n’ai aucune information au sujet de ce boss. Il n’a ni barre de vie affichée, ni pattern, seul son objectif est clair. Il est gigantesque, invraisemblable, si affreux et injustement puissant et à l’aise dans les airs qu’il en devient imbattable.

Frustrée au possible, rendue agitée par l’envie d’agir même si je n’ai aucun plan en tête, je m’assoie et change mes talons pour mes bottes. Puis je m’affuble de mes revolvers dans leurs holsters bien accrochés à moi.

-Hé, qu’est-ce que tu crois faire !

J’abandonne mon sac et file avant que sa main n’ait le temps de m’atteindre, et qu’il ne puisse trop s’éloigner du promontoire.

-Voir ce que je peux faire ! je lui lance en m’élançant en direction du couloir.

(Music : [Eternal Fight de FFXIII-2](https://youtu.be/5_lEsaWZ56A))

Aussitôt, une session de course-poursuite reprend. Je me retrouve alors projetée contre ses parois à maintes reprises, heurtant mes épaules, écrasant ma cage thoracique. Arrivée devant l’ascenseur, je réalise que je risque de rester coincée et donc définitivement me révéler inutile. Sans perdre de temps, je grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers de métal. M’accrochant avec l’énergie du désespoir aux barres vissées aux murs comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose que je peux faire. Autre que rester accrochée à une barre de métal comme une planquée, mue uniquement par son propre instinct de survie. Autrement, m’emmener de force dans ce monde à un moment de crise n’a absolument aucun sens ! Je ne suis personne ! Trop de gens sont déjà morts. D’autres blessés et invalides en ce moment même. Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit, si je pouvais lui être d’une aide quelconque, j’aurais rendu un service à tout le monde !

Malgré l’instabilité de l’appareil, et mon manque flagrant d’exercice, je parviens à ce qui ressemble aux dernières marches menant à l’extérieur, apeurée et à bout de souffle. Vincent semble m’avoir devancée. J’entends derrière le sas d’ouverture à la porte coulissante les coups de feu assourdissants du Cerbère à trois canons.

Soudain le vaisseau s’abaisse, avant de s’élancer dans une direction. Distraite, je me retrouve sans aucune accroche, sans gravité, puis projetée contre le mur de droite. J’essaie d’atterrir et de reprendre pieds – ils sont aussi incertains que sur un sol rocailleux. Je chute au sol, mains à plat.

Je relâche un souffle, la respiration coupée, énervée par ma faiblesse. Dehors, le combat fait rage. La peur me fige un instant, aplatie là où je suis. J’entends le bruit d’un sort, puis une explosion. Je me relève juste à temps à quatre fers pour me stabiliser un tant soit peu. Allez Angie ! Que diable ! Vincent fait face seul dehors ! Toutes les mains doivent être occupées à notre survie, et non à se triturer d’angoisse !

Je me relève, et cherche fébrilement comment ouvrir la porte. Un boîtier et son bouton appelle à mon attention sur la droite. Je fige ma main juste au-dessus, le cœur à cent à l’heure. Pas d’information. Pas de potions. Pas de seconde chance. Pas de sauvegarde je remarque en parcourant l’endroit. Rien. Je charge mes revolvers, vérifie le nombre de balles, enlève la sécurité, enfin me repositionne. Allez. Allez ! La peur au ventre, après avoir pris et retenu mon souffle, j’enfonce le bouton.

Aussitôt, une bourrasque violente de vent glacé et nauséabond me soulève presque, gonflant ma robe sombre. Mon châle d’un bleu transparent s’enfuit, brusquement attiré dans les airs. Vincent s’accroche d’une main à la rambarde de sécurité du pont, tout au bout et tire de l’autre. Il y a bien trop de bruit et d’agitations pour qu'il ait pu me remarquer. Rassemblant mon courage et ma détermination, je sors, revolver à la main, et l’autre glissant sur la rambarde pendant que j’accours vers lui.

Il finit par entendre mes pas sur le pont métallique et me regarder avec un air mi-éberlué mi-furieux. Sans perdre de vue ses objectifs, il continue de tirer vers la créature serpentant dans les airs avec nous. Le bruit du Cerbère est assourdissant. Sa cape bat furieusement l’air, comme mue par son humeur et une magie sombre et mystérieuse. Ses coups de feu sont rapides, précis, les trois canons ne chômant pas un seul instant.

Je m’exclame de panique quand l’oiseau crie, se rapprochant dangereusement. Du bras gauche, je regarde un sort se lancer. Une boule d’eau submerge soudainement le tronc du corps de l’oiseau, l’arrêtant et le plombant quelques secondes avant qu’il ne nous percute. Je n’ai pas le temps de m’extasier sur ses talents de mage, et la taille tout simplement invraisemblable de l’eau qui l’avait emprisonné.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Retourne immédiatement à l’intérieur, presse-t-il par-dessus le bruit des coups de feu.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre seul contre ce monstre enfin ! je m’écrie afin qu’il m’entende. Je dois sûrement pouvoir faire quelque chose !

Il me jette un regard interloqué pendant qu’il recharge rapidement. L’instant d'après, un énorme choc nous fait perdre l’équilibre. Nous tanguons un moment sur place, en faisant de grands pas. Il s’apprête à m’attraper le bras mais je refuse, m’empressant de m’accrocher seule à la rambarde pour ne pas le dissuader de mon aide. Il m’imite, l’air réellement inquiet.

-Tu n’es d’aucune utilité ici ! Tu ne sais pas te défendre et je ne peux pas me battre et m’occuper de toi à la fois, lance-t-il en reprenant le combat.

Il enchaîne les tirs. Ils percutent l’oiseau cherchant à nous rattraper par-dessus, faisant voler des plumes. Ils fusent dans l’air, avec tant de force que l’oiseau s’en retrouve parfois dévié. Plus impressionnant encore, lorsque qu’une boule d’eau ralentit et blesse le monstre. Quelques instants plus tard, à bonne distance, Vincent pointe la paume de sa greffe vers lui, et fait retentir une explosion de Feu, si puissante que ses flammes engouffrent momentanément l’animal dans un torrent incandescent. L’explosion nous aide à avancer.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous défendre seul ici sur le pont ! Et s’il vous arrive quelque chose ? Il est inutile d’essayer de me faire changer d’avis. Je veux vous aider ! Vous n’aurez pas à vous occuper de moi, je vous le promets ! je plaide.

-Si tu veux aider, cesse de n’en faire qu’à ta tête et rentre à l’intérieur ! C’est dangereux, réplique-t-il.

-Il est hors de question que je vous laisse seul ici !

Il me regarde, estomaqué à sa façon, son expression contenue. Un autre choc, cette fois plus violent à tribord nous déloge. Le vaisseau penche. Je m’exclame. La gravité me fait passer de l’autre côté de la rambarde. Ma force est maigre, alors ma main lâche la barre du premier coup. Vincent, décontenancé, étend son bras dans ma direction mais je suis bien trop loin. En une seconde, je prends conscience d’un millier de choses : mon corps qui erre entre ciel et terre, aucun moyen de se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit et une chute invariable dans le vide jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive.

** Fin du Chapitre-5 **

* * *

**Bloopers :**

~-Pour info, je suis plus grand. Je fais un mètre quatre-vingt _cinq_.

Angelina prend un air des plus dédaigneux en fronçant les sourcils vers le haut. Je sens tout de suite la dispute arriver.

-Heh, soudain piquée au vif. Je vois. Très bien, mais quelle est ta pointure ?

Elle fait mine de comparer nos pieds, puis nos carrures. Serait-ce la légendaire rancune des gens de plus petite taille qui fait son œuvre ?

- _Heh_ , lâche-t-elle avec mépris, une expression railleuse et hautaine, les bras croisés.

Poursuivant son manège, elle soulève ensuite ma main et saisit mon majeur de l’autre en le redressant bien droit à son attention, laissant les autres doigts repliés. Attendez…cela ressemble grandement à une insulte.

- _Oooh_ , fait-elle dans une exclamation surjouée de découverte bienvenue.

Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Reno a l’air tout aussi abasourdi que moi par le développement, réduit au silence en nous jetant un regard interdit.

-Et il ne s’en vante même pas !

Elle ensuite pose une main maniérée sur mon torse, se collant à mon flanc en pliant une jambe, pointe en l’air de façon tout à fait claire au jeune roux. Je me rigidifie de la tête aux pieds, incapable de la déloger sans la faire tomber.

-Merci pour tout. Je crois savoir où l’essentiel est allé.

~J’enclenche le mécanisme du sas pour rentrer, éreinté après la bataille. Je suis accueilli par la vue d’une Angelina Anderson évanouie à plat ventre sur le sol en forme d’étoile.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le voyez, l’anniversaire de Vincent a été retardé du coup…à au moins plusieurs chapitres. Mais bon, j’espère que le combat en valait la peine du coup ! XD
> 
> J’ai changé pas mal de trucs, mais pour ceux qui avait déjà lu la première version, seuls ceux-là ont dû voir la différence. J’espère qu’elle vous plaît mieux. J’y mets vraiment toute mon âme en tout cas ^^’.  
> J’ai éprouvé un immense plaisir à réécrire ce chapitre à partir du moment où ils entrent dans le vaisseau. La première était somme toute très compliquée à rendre réaliste. Je voulais que la première confrontation avec Reno ait du sens et un impact sans trahir aucun des personnages.  
> Aussi, mes premiers jets sur Vincent sont toujours très compliqués. Encore aujourd’hui je ne suis pas à l’aise avec son point de vue et j’éprouve un immense stress à le rendre réaliste ou canon/en adéquation avec le vrai personnage. N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
> Comme la confrontation avec Reno a également pris de l’ampleur, le combat s’est retrouvé scindé en deux. La deuxième partie intéressante s’est retrouvée repoussée au 6e chapitre. Mais ce n’est pas plus mal, puisque celui-là n’avait pas grand-chose en consistance, si ce n’est une unique discussion. Maintenant les choses sont mieux je pense ☺.
> 
> Encore une fois, merci à tous, et n’oubliez pas une review si vous avez des idées tout simplement des choses à dire, même pas en rapport avec la fic ^^. Des bisouuus !


	6. Face à l'adversité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je savais que je n'avais pas de respawn, et il a quand même fallu que je gâche ma chance...ou pas ? Hors de question que ce rapace s'en sorte, où je ne m'appelle pas Angelina Anderson !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aussi j’ai enfin commencé mes livres avec le confinement et tout, en attendant de trouver un boulot. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance dans mes projets ! Et j’espère que vous ça va.  
> Comme toujours, merci à Eclipse et Full1 pour son formidable travail de correction sur ces chapitres. AAAAAméricain qu’on a dit !

Angelina (Music : [High Spirited de FFVII Dirge of Cerberus](https://youtu.be/wthnz17Vgsk))

Mes yeux se focalisent devant moi. Indubitablement, mon corps commence à chuter. Je retiens mon souffle après une brusque inspiration. Ma vue s’éclaircit, s’illumine, blanchit, jusqu’à ce que l’image de Vincent, les yeux sombres et les mâchoires serrées avec sa cape s’étendant comme des ailes à ses côtés, du vaisseau et du ciel gris disparaisse complètement. Pour faire place à un ciel blanc.

_Je transperce de dos le parterre d’un champ immense. Le choc de la chute provoque un éclatement de fleurs blanches et jaunes à travers tout le paysage. Des milliers de pétales flottent maintenant dans le blanc le plus total. Je suis impuissante, sûrement mourante, mes bras et mes jambes vers le haut me rappelant sans mal ma venue sur Gaïa. Je reconnais les sensations propres à cette autre dimension depuis mon rêve : le léger manque de gravité qui nous retient au sol, la fraîcheur agréable, l’odeur envahissante des fleurs, la pureté de l’espace._

_Une main attrape soudainement la mienne avec une force surprenante, arrêtant ma chute. Je respire bruyamment, encore secouée par ma chute et le corps boosté par ma panique et l’adrénaline. J’observe, scotchée, la personne devant moi parmi le torrent de pétales. Aerith. Je suis littéralement suspendue au-dessus de l’inconnu et d’un vide sans fin, mais je parviens quand même à être figée par sa beauté éthérée époustouflante et ses yeux turquoises intenses, forts de son caractère._

_Une lueur turquoise prend, comme une flamme prend des étincelles là où nos mains sont liées. J’observe, submergée, alors qu’une fraîcheur agréable s’y rassemble. Et que sa lumière prend toujours plus d’ampleur. Je repose mes yeux sur elle, fébrile. Elle sourit au fur et à mesure, de façon toujours plus confiante maintenant la panique passée._

_Le paysage se met à vaciller, le courant des pétales qui volent change de sens. Tout l’environnement s’ébranle alors qu’elle me tient toujours plus fort d’une seule main dans le vide le plus total, et qu’une force incroyable semble s’acharner à s’agripper à moi et me tirer vers le bas. Elle me retient de toutes ses forces, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés par l’effort. Mon masque se froisse devant elle, envahie par la peur de retomber et mourir. Mes doigts s’agrippent à elle._

_Le blanc s’effrite en dessous de nous, laissant un trou noir béant. La lumière lui fait un contrepoint, devenant aveuglante. Tout bascule, tout disparaît dans un flot de lumière qui part d’entre nous alors que la gravité s’empare de moi._

_-Aerith !_

_-Aie confiance ! lance-t-elle en guise de dernière mise en garde._

(Music : [Marching Tune #0 de FFVII Dirge of Cerberus](https://youtu.be/VP_1PIFPves))

Brusquement, la main gantée de Vincent s’empare de moi, me coupant le souffle. Nous heurtons tous les deux la paroi du vaisseau, des étincelles jaillissant de sa greffe alors qu’il essaie de nous retenir. Fort heureusement, notre chute s’arrête rapidement, ses doigts profondément enfoncés dans le métal. Nos corps sont tirés vers le bras et le côté par la force du vaisseau perçant les airs, mais il me maintient fermement du bras droit, et de toute sa longueur, écrasée contre la surface métallique du vaisseau.

-Vincent, je lance après avoir repris mes esprits, essoufflée mais infiniment reconnaissante. Oh mon Dieu Vincent ! je m’exclame, trop abasourdie pour y croire.

Il relâche son souffle. Dans mon dos, je peux sentir son cœur tambouriner et sa forte respiration.

-…Je croyais que je n’aurais pas à m’en faire pour toi, lance-t-il, pas si rancunier que cela.

Je soupire, incrédule qu’il fasse de l’humour à un moment pareil. Cela dit, sa voix est étonnamment proche. À mon oreille je remarque, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. À vrai dire, pour me sauver, tout son corps avait dû et continue à être proche, me pressant littéralement entre lui et la paroi. Ma joue appuie la surface. Sa joue, ma tête et mes cheveux. Je voudrais lui annoncer que sa prise est trop forte autour de mon buste, mais elle a pour mérite de garantir ma sécurité à défaut de laisser mes poumons se déployer. Je suis toujours bien consciente de l’oiseau et du vide autour de nous.

Quoi qu’il en soit, je suis d’accord avec lui pour une fois. J’ai bien manqué à ma parole.

-Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne l’ai pas fait exprès, je me défends, la voix fébrile et toujours paniquée.

-Penses-tu pouvoir t’accrocher à moi ?

-Valentine je suis à nouveau dans une situation où je m’accrocherai à vous que vous le vouliez ou non, je décide de lui renvoyer son humour noir.

-Bien.

Je le vois et sens tendu dans sa prise qui me laisse tout juste me retourner tant bien que mal. J’ai mes bras autour de lui, se joignant dans son dos, mes jambes enserrant la sienne dans ma peur de tomber. Il m’enserre fort en retour. Je reprends mon souffle en m’accrochant de toutes mes forces. Je ne suis pas prête de m’en remettre.

-Okay ! je l’informe.

Pas du tout. Mes bras tremblent. Mais je dois vraiment prendre sur moi maintenant. Notre survie en dépend. Il appuie sur une oreillette du côté droit avec sa main à présent libre.

-Penche le vaisseau à bâbord, ordonne-t-il à Cid je pense.

Le pilote s’exécute aussitôt. Mes yeux s’agrandissent. …C’est donc cela la confiance qui règne entre amis.

À l’aide de la gravité, presque sur ses jambes, Vincent m’enlace à nouveau et arrange sa prise plus haut. Je l’accommode donc et passe tant bien que mal dans un enchevêtrement à une position de koala, mes jambes se croisant dans son dos. Ma prise sûre, mes bras enserrés sur sa nuque, le tireur commence son ascension dans l’empressement avec sa greffe, sa main humaine comme appui intérimaire et ses jambes pliées.

Je me retiens de regarder le vide en dessous de nous. Je me dois de faire entièrement confiance à Valentine pour ne pas nous lâcher. L’envie de fermer les yeux sous l’emprise de la peur et le sentiment de vide en dessous de moi est impérieux.

Sur notre droite, nous pouvons maintenant voir une longue trace sur la paroi où ses cinq doigts avaient accroché et percé le métal avec détermination. À en croire ces griffes, on penserait plutôt à un monstre à taille humaine. Pourtant…pourtant il n’a pas hésité à sauter dans le vide d’une douzaine de mètres pour me sauver, moi.

-Attention !

Le vaisseau parvient à dévier quelques secondes avant que le monstre ne se rappelle à notre bon souvenir, et fonde sur le flanc du vaisseau où nous nous trouvons. Sans attendre, Vincent me plaque de sa longueur contre la paroi, mon visage pris dans sa cape, ses cheveux et le creux de son épaule. Je ferme les yeux en entendant et voyant l’ombre du monstre nous couvrir. Je laisse échapper un long sanglot de panique tout à fait pitoyable lorsque la bourrasque provoquée par l’oiseau nous ébroue.

-Je te tiens, assure-t-il. Nous y sommes presque, informe-t-il ensuite à l’oreille.

J’entends des missiles partir du poste à tribord, en dessous de nous. L’oiseau lance un cri strident avant d’essayer de les semer. La dernière moitié de la salve parvient à l’atteindre et le déstabiliser. Le vaisseau aussi, profitant encore une fois de la force de projection pour partir. Vincent me protège de toute sa volonté sur le flanc. Essuyant la bourrasque de vent et la chaleur des flammes avec son propre corps arrivant à nous maintenir je ne sais comment. Sans compter Cid qui effectue ses manœuvres le vaisseau ainsi penché.

Aussitôt stable, Vincent reprend l’ascension, bravant le vent et le froid, mais surtout l’agitation et l’attrait des forces. Enfin, sa greffe saisit la rambarde, sa main quittant mon dos pour toucher son oreillette.

-Tu peux –

Je lâche une exclamation quand les ailes de l’oiseau remplissent soudain tout l’espace, ses serres prêtes à nous cueillir. Le vaisseau commence à peine à se redresser et se détourner. Mon corps agit sans réfléchir et saisit mon revolver pour tirer sans discontinuer sur l’oiseau en me forçant à ignorer sa proximité grandissante synonyme de mort.

Seulement, au lieu des tirs habituels, ils ressemblent davantage à des tirs perçants de lumière turquoise. Vincent se fige de stupéfaction avec moi, fixant l’oiseau qui s’ébroue, comme secoué d’une sensation désagréable. Il s’écrie même de colère. Une salve de tirs du vaisseau suit mon attaque étrange.

-Bon sang…, je relâche, la respiration courte après cet élan de panique.

J’observe ma main droite, entourée de filaments vert clair. D’ailleurs, je sens tout mon corps en ébullition, parcouru de fumerolles semblables. Les yeux rouges de Vincent me prennent dans mon entièreté, estomaqué à en juger son air fixe et ses yeux agrandis. Il finit par se reprendre avec ce qui s’apparente à un regain d’énergie.

Il lance un nouveau sort d’eau pour blesser l’oiseau. D’un bond, il nous fait passer du bon côté de la rambarde, auquel il s’empresse de me plaquer. Mes jambes rendues nues par la prise sont à nouveau recouvertes par ma robe, mais constitue une maigre barrière contre tous ces éléments glacés.

-Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait contre les loups ?

-J’ignorais être capable de cela ! je me défends, complètement dépassée.

Il secoue la tête, peu intéressé par les tenants et les aboutissants semble-t-il.

-Pourrais-tu recommencer ?

-Je vais essayer, je promets avec motivation.

Pour gagner une fenêtre, le sort de Vincent s’enclenche quand l’oiseau s’approche à nouveau, l’envoyant valser au loin avec une bourrasque de vent impressionnante pour la taille du monstre, comme fendu et projeté par une force invisible et des tourbillons de vent. Je pointe mon arme et accompagne les tirs du Cerbère pendant qu’il me maintient de son corps contre la barre, sa greffe devant moi, ne me laissant aucun espace.

Beaucoup manquent leur cible avec ma fébrilité et l’agitation. Je souffle d’agacement. …Si c’est ma main et mon corps qui réagissent, alors cela devrait fonctionner indépendamment de l’arme. Je saisis sa main sur son manche.

-Je gaspille trop de balles.

Et cela me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais vaincre ce monstre ici présent est mille fois plus important.

-Vous devez viser pour moi ! je demande par-dessus le vacarme, nos cheveux claquant nos visages, les yeux plissés.

-Suis mon mouvement, avise-t-il.

Il se redresse en position, les canons suivant l’oiseau dans tous ses gestes, l’air concentré.

N’y tenant plus, je force ma main entre la sienne et le manche, mon doigt peinant à atteindre la gâchette. C’est avec une assurance que je ne me connais pas que je le tends. Je n’ai pas le temps de m’extasier sur son existence ou la sensation étrange et vibrante que je sens dans ma main se répandre dans mon corps à son contact. L’arme est si lourde que le simple fait de la soulever prend toute la force de mon bras.

Mais le monstre est énorme, proche qui plus est. Le simple fait de viser devient ridicule pour quelqu’un comme Valentine. Toutes les chances sont de mon côté. Je plisse les yeux, agacée par mes cheveux et ceux de Vincent claquant contre mon visage et attends sa direction, telle une extension de mon bras.

-Tu ne peux pas tirer avec cette arme, prévient-il urgemment, tendu comme un arc à l’approche de l’oiseau qui s’apprête à nous percuter malgré la tentative d’esquive de Cid.

-Avez-vous une autre idée ? Votre arme est plus puissante alors si elle peut nous sauver je l’utiliserai avec ou sans votre gré, dussé-je m’en emparer ! Maintenant rendez-vous utile Valentine et mettez vos points de beauté dans vos si fameuses compétences et tirez pour moi ! je m’écrie, la colère masquant ma peur.

Il grimace, entamant clairement un geste de recul. Mais dieu merci il m’écoute et au dernier moment tire en pleine tête. Le bruit me perce les tympans, et le recul de la puissance de feu du Cerbère est si violent que je sens mon poignet prendre un sacré choc. Je crie de douleur malgré sa main sur la mienne dirigeant tout.

J’attrape mon poignet, la respiration courte. Mais cela a fonctionné, le coup avait tout l’air d’un critique, ne serait-ce que par le son qu’il a produit, l’endroit vital qu’il a touché et la réaction du monstre : la tête dodelinante et le corps arqué. Même Vincent a l’air intéressé.

(Music : [Marching Tune de FFVII DoC](https://youtu.be/ZoogjfYbpC0))

-Voyez ! Cela a fonctionné ! Continuons !

Le tireur d’élite ne me lance qu’un dernier regard nerveux avant d’enchaîner les tirs, écrasant mon pauvre doigt au passage. J’ai la sensation que mon poignet est sur le point de se briser à chaque coup. Je suis obligée de le tenir de l’autre main pour le soulager un tant soit peu du recul. Les coups s’enchaînent à cadence régulière, je suis tiraillée ici et là par le bras du tireur, et je dois me tenir sur la pointe des pieds avec ma taille pour ne pas l’indisposer ~~plus que je ne l’ai déjà fait~~. Mais je tiens bon. Je dois tenir bon !

Nous semblons avoir trouvé un point faible, ce qui pour moi est une victoire. Nous arrivons, nos dégâts rassemblés, ou peut-être bien mon élément ajouté à ses dégâts, à dévier le monstre de sa trajectoire, et même le repousser si Valentine touche un endroit propice. Le tireur garde totalement son sang-froid, même quand le géant ouvre largement son bec pour nous engloutir. Vincent serre mon corps contre le sien, durement comprimée entre lui et la rambarde me coupant en deux et son bras gauche me tenant contre lui d’une force titanesque. Je me sens quelque peu spectatrice des évènements, n’étant qu’une simple source, mais son sang-froid légendaire et sa prise protectrice me rassurent intérieurement.

Enfin, le chargeur se vide, et je soupire, me maudissant de me soulager de ce répit. Vincent recharge vivement, comme un geste répété des centaines de fois. Je ne sais de quoi m’offusquer le plus : son bras m’aplatissant le visage par indifférence ou mégarde, peu m’importe, sa cape et ses cheveux me gênant volant en tous sens, ou sa cambrure dans mon dos.

…Okay, Angelina. Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment de penser aux détails.

Lorsque je recouvre la vue, je lâche une exclamation de surprise à la proximité de l’oiseau atteint de Geostigma. Je ferme les yeux, me repliant contre Vincent. Mon corps semble littéralement brûler par la glace de la tête aux pieds malgré la chaleur étouffante dégagée par Vincent.

Il tire. Le coup est retentissant, aveuglant presque, comme un météore. L’oiseau chute quelques secondes après avoir été percuté en pleine poitrine, de nombreuses plumes partant en volutes de fumée à sa suite.

Mes yeux s’écarquillent d’étonnement. Et ce n’est pas tout… L’arme qui me paraissait si lourde une seconde auparavant semble s’être sensiblement allégée. Des filaments verts lumineux s’échappent de mon bras, entourant aussi celui de Valentine, puis s’infiltrant dans le mécanisme du Cerbère. Alors qu’il m’avait laissé une impression carbonisante à l’esprit, à présent il semble se refroidir lui aussi entre mes mains.

-Plus tard, je l’entends transmettre à l’oreillette.

Nous décollant d’un souffle de la barre, Vincent m’entoure toujours de sa greffe et nous emmène à la proue du vaisseau. Il observe partout autour, méfiant et concentré, guettant l’arrivée du monstre qui représente pour moi une autre phase du combat.

-…C’était très bien. Il ne lui en reste plus pour longtemps je pense, complimente distraitement le tireur de sa voix laconique, comme pour m’encourager.

Oui enfin, si on veut. Je suis consciente que je suis loin d’avoir ces dégâts à moi seule alors…

-C’est surtout grâce à vous.

L’oiseau réapparaît sur la droite, bousculant le vaisseau. Je m’exclame de surprise, mais malgré la puissance du choc, Vincent est campé sur ses pieds espacés et nous retient à la barre sans trop de secousse. Des missiles sont à nouveau lancés. L’oiseau en esquive la plupart, puis en une vrille, déploie ses ailes et ses serres sur nous à l’avant du vaisseau.

Vincent tire et relâche un sort de vent à la fois. Le coup est surprenant, surpuissant, l’atteignant en pleine tête. Nous essuyons une bourrasque puissante et glacée. Ce n’est qu’une seule attaque, mais elle est assez efficace pour faire hurler la bête de douleur et la déstabiliser assez pour que Cid l’esquive complètement.

Mon cœur s’ébroue, comme pompant soudainement du vide. Puis repart soudainement, et c’est à bout de souffle que je m’échoue contre son bras gauche, penchée en avant, maintenue par sa prise sur ma main droite sur le manche et son corps. Son corps étonnamment chaud. Sans un mot, Vincent me maintient debout avec assurance, sa main par-dessus la mienne. Il tire encore deux fois, deux coups critiques qui font s’éloigner le monstre à grande distance. Il est indéniablement plus lent qu’à son apparition.

Je tourne brièvement la tête vers lui, le remerciant du regard. Il baisse ses yeux rougeoyant vers moi, avant de hocher la tête vers le monstre pour rappeler notre objectif. Il a raison. Allez Angie, ce n’est pas fini ! Le souffle court, je me redresse par la force de ma volonté, essayant de garder en tête et amplifier l’étrange adrénaline glacée qui me parcourt lorsque je crains l’approche du monstre. À peine l’ai-je tendu que mon bras proteste, même si j’ai à nouveau réussi à faire apparaître les filaments de Lifestream, qui remplissent l’arme, lui conférant des balles enchantées.

Une salve de tirs sacrés tous plus époustouflants les uns que les autres atteignent le flanc du monstre. À chaque coup, d’immenses plumes noires se détachent de son corps se délitant, comme si nous chassions la matérialisation d’un cauchemar effrayant. Vincent est déterminé, et il semble s’être mis lui-même en mode full-auto, appuyant sans discontinuer sur la gâchette.

Un cercle vert partant de nous, il finit le combo par une explosion magistrale qui a tout d’un Feu de haut niveau.

Le monstre chute au moment où des points noirs envahissent ma vision. Mon corps entier s’est refroidi comme si j’avais plongé dans un lac gelé. Je me serais effondrée si ce n’était pour Vincent contre moi. Il me rattrape contre son torse, pliant le bras droit sur moi, ramenant Cerbère à nous. Je suis incapable de la tendre ou même refermer mes doigts sur son manche plus longtemps.

-Qu’y a-t-il ?

Il se penche par-dessus mon épaule et me toise avec des yeux fixes et attentifs.

-Je…je l’ignore. Mes forces me quittent.

De son air étonnamment anxieux, il me toise avant d’observer le Cerbère. Les filaments de mon bras, entourant également le sien, pénétrant son arme, avaient diminué.

-…Je pensais qu’il s’agissait de Mako, mais…c’est beaucoup plus pur. C’est du Lifestream.

Je grimace, rendue nerveuse.

-C’est la Rivière de la Vie qui coule en toi, explique-t-il. Comment arrives-tu à la matérialiser ? Tout humain en est incapable, questionne-t-il en dardant ses yeux rouges sur mon bras droit, intrigué au plus haut point.

-Je l’ignore, mais de toute évidence, c’est mon énergie qu’on épuise, répondis-je à bout de souffle. Je vous raconterai ce que je sais plus tard. Alors pour le moment, finissons ce monstre !

Il va sans conteste revenir.

J’avais commencé à trembler, et il a dû rapprocher son visage pour pouvoir entendre ma voix faiblarde. J’essaie de mieux me tenir sur mes jambes – son bras doit rudement m’encercler lorsque mes jambes faibles peinent à se dresser. Je suis trop sonnée pour rougir et protester comme il se doit.

-Faites attention. Si vous m’empêchez de respirer, mon état ne risque pas de s’améliorer ! je maugrée.

Il relâche un léger souffle d’agacement.

-Au cas où tu ne l’aurais toujours pas remarqué, j’essaie de te protéger, contre-t-il. Laisse-moi te retourner la faveur en te conseillant d’appliquer ce fameux comportement social dont tu m’as fait la mention.

-Comme si vous pouviez parler ! C’est votre ego qui ne semble pas prêt de dégrossir !

Un énorme choc nous ramène en arrière lorsque le vaisseau accélère et me plaque contre Vincent qui me tient fermement et garde la situation sous contrôle. Il est fin, mais je ne peux nier sa force invraisemblable. L’oiseau vole en contrebas, essayant de nous rattraper. Vincent retire ma main et accompagne les tirs du vaisseau. Je suis étonnée qu’il puisse viser aussi précisément de si loin, sans lunette ni rien. Après un moment, il me toise brièvement.

-…La température de ton corps continue de chuter.

Oui, je l’avais remarqué à la disparition de ma buée, prouvant que la température entre mon corps et l’extérieur se rapprochait. Il plisse les yeux en guise de grimace.

-…Je pensais que seuls les cadavres pouvaient prendre cette teinte, fait-il les yeux fixes, consterné à sa manière.

-Vous savez déjà ce que je pense de vous qui rajoutez toujours une couche alors que je suis déjà en danger, non ? …Alors je me passerais de vos compliments sur ma personne, je réplique sèchement d’une voix blanche. Concentrez-vous sur le combat !

Un cercle de magie jaune verdoyant se forme, flottant un court instant après être parti de lui. Un Soin me baigne. J’attends un changement puis secoue la tête dans sa direction. Soufflant de frustration, il range son arme à mon grand étonnement, pour pouvoir fouiller sur lui. Bon sang… Jamais je n’ai tant ressenti le besoin d’être baignée par une quelconque chaleur de toute ma vie, et je viens d’un pays de glace.

C’est même pire. C’est à croire que toute la chaleur s’est évaporée de moi, mon énergie vitale avec elle. Et que Vincent, toujours collé à moi, retardait l’échéance de ma mort imminente par hypothermie. « Bon sang. » je me plains, les dents qui claquent, la respiration sifflante. Je le considère une seconde. Ugh, non. Plutôt mourir que de lui demander de partager plus expressément sa chaleur avec moi.

Mais probablement très au fait de mes tremblements violents au vu de notre proximité, le tireur ne me décolle de la barre que pour m’entourer avec sa cape. Je m’y blottis avec plus de désespoir que je n’en avais l’intention.

-M-merci.

Il m’encercle à nouveau de sa greffe, me sécurisant contre la rambarde, et maintenant ma forme contre lui. Ciel. Moi qui croyais que les vampires coincés trente ans dans un coffre auraient la température d’un zombie. Il irradie littéralement.

Il soupire de frustration.

-Tu es glacée.

Il me tend une mince fiole de verre d’un bleu sombre sous le nez de sa main humaine.

-…Je ne sais si ça peut aider, mais ça vaut la peine d’essayer.

Je la saisis pour enlever le bouchon et la boire. C’est à peine si mes doigts peuvent se refermer autour, tant je deviens faible et rigidifiée par le froid. À dire vrai je ne sens pas mes doigts la toucher. Je bois deux gorgées du liquide clair et amer. Je grimace un instant, puis sens le liquide pénétrer ma gorge au lieu de descendre. Une sensation bizarre, fraîche mais bienvenue se propage à travers mon corps.

-Cela n’a pas changé grand-chose, mais cela ne m’a pas causé de tort non plus. Qu’est-ce ?

Il serre les mâchoires, pessimiste, levant les yeux à nos alentours. Je suis son regard lorsqu’il se pose sur l’oiseau à nos trousses, peinant à nous rattraper, mais au moins incapable de nous atteindre.

-De l’Éther.

Il reprend la fiole. Puis finit la bonne partie qu’il reste d’une traite, ses lèvres charnues directement au contact du verre. Je me retrouve brusquement fascinée par cette vue et son indifférence totale à notre contact commun sur la même surface provoquant un baiser indirect. Il passe nerveusement sa langue entre ses lèvres pour ne laisser aucune trace du liquide.

-C’est cher, rare, et difficile à trouver. Il n’y en a pratiquement plus depuis la crise Geostigma, explique-t-il en rangeant la fiole vide.

(Music : [Zero Eclipse de Shingeki no Kyôjin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVNgiEEeiNo))

Une pensée me traverse, faisant battre le sang à mes tempes… Si j’utilise trop de mon énergie, pourrais-je en mourir ?

Le vaisseau s’ébroue à nouveau pour essayer de remettre de la marge entre le monstre et nous, suivi d’une vague d’explosions. La réalité de la situation achève de me faire prendre une décision :

-L’oiseau est clairement affaibli. Le laisser se rétablir n’est pas envisageable. Je vais rassembler tout ce que j’ai pour une dernière attaque.

Il me toise, stupéfié.

-…Nous ignorons ce qui arrivera lorsque tu auras épuisé ton énergie. Si tu as des pouvoirs nous permettant de combattre Geostigma, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, réplique-t-il, toujours en essayant de couvrir le bruit du vent provoqué par la vitesse ahurissante du vaisseau et ses acrobaties.

Je lui renvoie un regard cinglant.

-Qu’importe ! Nous n’en savons rien comme vous le dîtes. Ce pourrait être un simple KO. C’est un risque tout à fait envisageable !

Il fronce les sourcils, contrarié.

-Si nous ne tuons pas ce monstre, il pourrait décimer des villes comme Junon, empêcher le vaisseau de voyager, outre le fait que si nous ne sortons pas vivants de cet affrontement, je ne risque pas d’aider qui que ce soit ! Le vaisseau est rempli de gens, autant de victimes possible. Les survivants comptent sur vous. En toute honnêteté, si je vous sauve vous et Cid, je fais déjà une différence en faveur de Gaïa, et je suis sûre que c’est là mon rôle.

Je le toise.

-En tant que combattant accompli, vous avez déjà beaucoup plus de valeur que je n’en aurais jamais, et vous avez déjà sauvé la planète deux fois. Si je m’évanouis, ou pire, ce sera à vous et Cid de le finir ! Alors je compte sur vous ! je lance, déterminée.

Je prends une grande inspiration, essayant de calmer mon cœur et réduire ma frayeur.

-Seulement…si je faiblis à nouveau…essayez de ne pas me laisser chuter, je vous prie.

À sa tête baissée, du coin de l’œil, je devine qu’il me transperce du regard, que j’évite soigneusement en gardant les yeux fixés sur la créature. Elle émet un cri strident, ses yeux mauves exorbités se révulsant dans notre direction. Je sursaute une fois contre Vincent, qui se tient bien sûr bien droit. Il relève les yeux dans la même direction après m’avoir observée une dernière fois.

-Dans ce cas nous n’avons pas droit à l’erreur.

Il appuie sur son oreillette.

-Cid, laisse le monstre s’approcher assez près pour que je puisse l’atteindre avec certitude. Lui devant et nous en contrebas serait idéal.

Pour toucher les parties vitales.

Sa main droite se saisit à nouveau du Cerbère et me le présente. Je déglutis et glisse ma main sur le manche, sur lequel il referme sa grande main chaude et gantée. Je me concentre pour faire apparaître les filaments de Lifestream sur l’arme, toujours plus épais, pendant que le vaisseau ralentit.

Je ferme les yeux, et tente de me fermer au monde extérieur, rassurée par la présence massive de Vincent derrière moi, mon seul appui. Je retrouve instinctivement cette sensation de fraîcheur et de pureté en moi, comme si je pouvais maîtriser la direction que mon sang pouvait prendre dans mes veines.

Je concentre tout ce que je peux dans mon bras droit, jusqu’à ce que je sente que toute trace de chaleur m’ait complètement quittée. Que je ne retienne plus aucune sensation au toucher, pas même la prise titanesque et assurée de Vincent sur ma taille et ma main droite.

J’ouvre les yeux. Les filaments s’étaient distendus, autour de mon bras, autour de nous, et avaient formé de complexes et élégants arabesques autour du Cerbère. Deux immenses pétales acérés d’énergie s’étendent dans notre dos. La fraîcheur de mon corps s’était répandue avec mon énergie turquoise, presque blanche.

-Loin de moi l’idée de paraître mélodramatique façon série B, mais il s’agit peut-être de la dernière fois que je parle.

Il me lance à nouveau un regard confus. Je laisse échapper un rire faible.

-Pardonnez-moi pour tous les désagréments que j’ai causés. J’aurais aimé découvrir…Gaïa. Et des amitiés comme les vôtres. Je n’étais clairement pas habituée à interagir avec autre chose qu’une machine.

-…Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois.

Et sa voix est étonnamment ferme. Un sourire étire légèrement mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le maîtriser.

…Je me sens si proche de la mort, pourtant je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante. Peut-être les rumeurs sont-elles vraies. La simple idée d’être capable de quoi que ce soit me grise. La lueur émise par le Lifestream en devient presque aveuglante. Ah…faites que cette fantaisie ne s’arrête jamais.

Il tend l’arme lorsque le vaisseau s’abaisse brusquement, Vincent nous maintenant avec sa force seule et sa prise sur la barre, pieds sur le ponton. L’oiseau vrille pour se retourner, ses ailes décharnées. Pourvu que ce soit le coup de grâce.

-Merci pour tout. Même si je n’ai pas pu voir grand-chose de Gaïa, j’ai au moins pu profiter de votre plastique ! je m’exclame de façon malicieuse avec un grand sourire plus sincère qu’amer.

Il semblerait que mon énergie me maintenait tant qu’elle était liée à moi. Lorsque Vincent accompagne les missiles du vaisseau avec notre météore, tout se passe comme au ralenti, et dans un silence assourdissant. Mes sensations et ma vue s’envolent, une dernière fois bercée par la chaleur des flammes et une poussière d’étoiles turquoises dans un océan de plumes noires.

Un vertige me prend. Droite, gauche. Je ne distingue plus l’envers de l’endroit. Est-ce que je tombe, est-ce que je roule ? Je ne sens que ce froid insidieux qui a balayé tout le reste en moi, et pris ma dernière lueur de lucidité.

Vincent

L’oiseau étend ses ailes noires pour nous faire face, et nous plonge dans son ombre. Mais complètement à découvert. C’est le moment ! La boule d’énergie semblable à un météore de Lifestream s’écrase dans un premier temps contre son tronc. Puis une lumière aveuglante qui accompagne l’onde de choc comparable à une explosion nous balaie. Je nous laisse projeter par l’explosion pour nous coucher contre le ponton et la protéger des flammes. Un cortège de plumes noires géantes baigne tout le vaisseau, réduisant toute visibilité à zéro.

Cependant, le vaisseau reprend rapidement sa vitesse de course, me faisant perdre ma prise sur elle. Bon sang ! Lorsque je me relève, encore un peu désorienté, je ne distingue rien à travers la marée de plumes noires jonchant le ciel les premières secondes. Je parcours le pont avec précipitation, espérant réellement qu’elle n’avait pas à nouveau basculé dans le vide, bien que je sois certain qu’elle ne se soit pas trop éloignée. À travers le bruissement des plumes se transformant en poussière noire scintillante, je perçois à peine le claquement sonore distinctif de mes bottes.

La vue dégagée, j’aperçois une apparition fugace, sombre, bleutée, étendue sur le sol, accompagnée d’un éclat doré. Sans plus attendre, je m’élance dans cette direction et glisse au sol sur mon côté pour l’atteindre le plus rapidement possible. Je me réceptionne sur une jambe et m’accroupit juste avant de la percuter. Je découvre son corps mal étendu sur le côté, une main devant elle, les jambes croisées, une épaule coincée sous son flanc et un bras en arrière. Mes mains s’emparent d’elle, la secouant pour la sommer de réagir. Le contraire m’aurait honnêtement surpris, d’après son état.

(Music : [Scrap Boulevard Cleanup Crew de Final Fantasy VII Remake](https://youtu.be/GP1KWDMZqv8?list=PLchrryUPnjDSrAL-JCcFCfkgZekCP8IDE))

Je la prends avec précaution mais rapidité par les épaules pour la redresser dans une position plus confortable, posant sa tête contre mon épaule, dégageant son visage alors que ses cheveux retombent en cascade tel un drap de soie sur mon bras. Elle est plus pâle que jamais, sa peau prenant réellement une teinte bleuâtre, et ses lèvres violette. Ses veines verdâtres et ses artères rougies ressortaient à travers sa peau. Je lance Vie depuis mes mains sur elle. Aucun changement. Cette nouvelle me pétrifie. Un cadavre n’aurait pu être plus rigide et inquiétant. Avec le bruit du vent, des hélices, des moteurs du vaisseau, je n’entends rien, pas même sa respiration.

Je plaque mon oreille contre sa poitrine. Gaïa, il bat encore, mais lentement. Sans plus tarder je la soulève d’un seul mouvement, la serrant contre moi en entourant ma cape autour d’elle pour filer à l’intérieur du vaisseau. Je n’ai pas de véritable idée en tête mais la réchauffer au plus vite me paraît déjà une nécessité.

Je descends les escaliers en sautant régulièrement. Je ne la sens pas respirer. Jamais le vaisseau de Cid ne m’a paru si grand auparavant. Jamais il n’avait ressemblé à un labyrinthe. Rarement je ne me suis senti aussi chargé qu’en cet instant, sachant que je tenais sa vie entre mes mains. Malgré le fait que je soutienne son corps, je la sens filer entre mes doigts. Notamment parce que j’ignore totalement quoi faire, et que toutes mes compétences en magie se sont révélées inutiles.

Les escaliers, puis les couloirs, les portes automatiques, couloirs, portes automatiques, et autres s’enchaînent, comme si le temps s’étirait pour me faire répéter une tâche sans fin. Sans me soucier d’être dans la bonne allée, je plaque avec hâte ma main contre la console du sas. Les portes coulissent. Par chance, malgré ma précipitation je suis effectivement tombé sur une chambre. Je remarque avec stupéfaction que mon cœur bat tous les records tandis que je perds tous mes repères. Mais je me somme de garder mon calme face à la situation.

Je me précipite dans la salle d’eau et la place aussi délicatement que possible avec empressement dans la baignoire. J’allume aussitôt une eau brûlante afin qu’elle se réchauffe au plus vite, déroule ma cape pour la retirer d’elle, avant de la régler sur une eau plus supportable moins de dix secondes plus tard. La baignoire se remplit rapidement. Ses vêtements se collent peu à peu à sa peau, sa tête nonchalamment posée sur le rebord. Mais malgré l’eau brûlante, il n’y a aucune amélioration visible. Pas même une stabilisation de son état.

Toujours dans l’urgence, je retire mon gant prestement et colle le dos de ma main à sa joue. Elle est toujours glacée. Mais l’espace des deux secondes où je teste sa température, sa peau avait commencé à se réchauffer à mon contact et à reprendre une teinte normale. J’avais même senti une étrange sensation, comme un magnétisme allant dans son sens.

Désabusé, je plaque ma main métallique contre son mollet, plongé dans l’eau brûlante. Je ne peux sentir sa température, pourtant je ressens indéniablement quelque chose qui a sûrement trait à la magie contenue dans ma greffe. Le résultat visible est d’ailleurs plus fulgurant encore : tout autour de ma main, sa peau change à nouveau de couleur.

Je retire ma main gauche. La regarde avec stupéfaction en constatant que la sensation s’est arrêtée, et que la mort reprend ses droits sur sa couleur de peau. Un éclair de lucidité me fait arrêter l’eau, avant de chercher une serviette dans laquelle l’envelopper. J’étais en train de perdre inutilement mon temps au lieu de garder la tête froide ! Son corps réagit à la Mako qui court librement dans mes veines, et plus encore à la source illimitée de Mako contenue dans mon bras gauche. Sans énergie, son corps ne produit plus de vie ni de chaleur.

Bon sang, aucune serviette en vue. Tant pis !

Je la soulève à nouveau contre moi, l’enveloppant dans ma cape malgré sa robe pleine d’eau. En me redressant, je l’ausculte à nouveau : elle est totalement inerte, comme déjà morte. Je nous ramène dans la chambre, avisant une solution radicale. Je la pose sur le lit, détache les ceintures maintenant ma combinaison sur ma forme, mes bottes – en voulant ouvrir mon haut, j’ai un ultime moment d’hésitation. Suis-je vraiment en train de faire ce que je pense être en train de faire ?

Ce moment ne dure qu’une seconde.

Je descends mon haut sur mes hanches, détache mon arme, mes affaires et enlève mon pantalon à la va-vite, ne laissant que mon sous-vêtement. Aussitôt, l’air ambiant du vaisseau m’accueille. Ce n’est rien contre la température de son corps lorsque j’enlève ses chaussures et sa robe trempés. Je pince les lèvres en découvrant son corps pâle, la laissant en sous-vêtements. Ce n’est encore qu’une jeune fille.

Je me rappelle sa réticence à vouloir me montrer son buste quand elle était blessée hier. Je décide de me concentrer sur l’urgence de la tâche plutôt que le ridicule et l’incrédibilité de la situation. Elle m’en voudra, je le sais, mais ce sera une situation pour plus tard.

Je me glisse prestement dans le lit, arrangeant les oreillers dans mon dos, puis soulève son corps inconscient pour la placer contre mon torse, entre mes jambes, de sorte à ce que nos jambes se touchent et que j’atteigne le plus de surface possible. Une inspiration sifflante m’échappe à son contact, un dur contrepoint à ma chaleur corporelle. Mais mon corps, à défaut de s’habituer, palie très rapidement au choc de température, aussi je ne suis pas dérangé bien longtemps.

Rapidement, j’arrange les couvertures autour de nous pour former un cocon de chaleur, ce qui ne serait pas de trop étant donné que chaque centimètre de son corps touchant le mien me fait l’effet d’une aiguille plantée dans ma chair. Non pas à cause du froid. C’est ce magnétisme, la sensation qu’elle se nourrit directement de moi, partout où nous nous touchons.

Je l’encercle. Sa tête basculée sur mon épaule, je colle ma joue à la sienne, mon bras gauche serrant son buste de sorte à ce que la Mako atteigne ses organes le plus rapidement possible. Mon bras droit part entourer ses hanches. …Elle si menue, si frêle. Mangeait-elle à sa faim ? Étant donné son milieu, c’est plus que surprenant.

Je me donne alors une minute pour voir le résultat, essayant de calmer ma respiration et m’imaginer totalement ouvert à quelque passation qu’elle requiert actuellement. Une minute insoutenable, impuissant. Le pire qui soit, lorsque l’urgence requiert ma personne, mais que je suis réduit à l’inaction. Ai-je vraiment pris les bonnes décisions tout du long ?

Durant ces incroyables soixante secondes, je ne vois aucune différence majeure… Aurais-je trop tardé…? Je sens à peine ses pulsations. Je ferme les yeux, calmant ma respiration pour entendre ses battements de cœur. Ils sont lents mais stables. Je la serre alors contre moi avec moins de pudeur, la panique me gagnant à l’idée que je finirais par me raccrocher à un cadavre.

…J’aurais dû refuser qu’elle utilise cette dernière attaque. Cela a coûté beaucoup d’effort et de munitions. Le vaisseau a été endommagé, nous avons même perdu d’autres personnes. Qui sait combien de dommages nous aurions encore pu prendre avant de sombrer. Mais elle s’est peut-être sacrifiée juste pour nous racheter un sursis, quand une solution toute trouvée à Geostigma a été agitée juste sous mon nez. Et que je me suis retrouvé incapable de la protéger.

J’ai plié comme une feuille à sa détermination, qui n’est pas sans rappeler quelqu’un. Bon sang, et si à nouveau, par ma faute, j’avais condamné toute la planète. Si par mon inaction, j’ai à nouveau provoqué l’inévitable, précipité la fin. Causé notre perte ?

N’y tenant plus, j’éloigne un peu mon visage pour pouvoir la toiser. Je pense voir sa peau regagner généralement plusieurs teintes la rapprochant du commun des vivants. Je la sens toujours glacée contre mon torse, mais ma chaleur se transmet facilement à elle. Et je me dis qu’à défaut de la restaurer complètement, cela aura au moins pour effet de la maintenir en vie, le temps qu’elle regagne son énergie par elle-même. Je tiendrai le temps qu’il faudra.

…Soupir… De toutes les façons dont j’aurai pu la sauver et l’aider, je dois utiliser celle où je dois la tenir contre moi pour Bahamut seul sait combien de temps. Comme si tout à l’heure n’avait pas suffi. En _sous-vêtements_. J’ai soigné bien des plaies et sauvé mes partenaires dans bien des situations durant ma vie, faisant toujours mon possible. Mais si je réussis, mon souhait exaucé, celui-ci sera sans conteste le sauvetage dont je tairai toujours la teneur.

* * *

Angelina (Music : [Shining Beacon of Civilization (Anxious Heart) de Final Fantasy VII Remake](https://youtu.be/jkzuVSjOPyM?list=PLchrryUPnjDSrAL-JCcFCfkgZekCP8IDE))

-Ce que je dis, c’est que nous ne devrions pas avoir de jugement hâtif, chuchote une voix féminine, douce mais ferme.

-Ce n’est pas un jugement hâtif, c’est de la prudence, lui répond catégoriquement une voix masculine mécontente. Si ce que Vincent dit est vrai, nous devons faire en sorte que –

-Chut, ordonna une voix grave.

Une seconde passe. Je prends une plus grande inspiration, comme si l’air m’avait manqué pendant longtemps. Je me sens être manipulée, et la chaleur dure contre laquelle j’étais, des liens m’enserrant, me quitte. Je suis reposée contre une surface plus moelleuse mais froide.

J’entends des sangles s’agiter, une chaise grincer pendant que quelqu’un s’assoit. Une odeur froide de cuir, métal, poudre et musquée, presque comme un café caramélisé m’entoure et persiste.

-Mmh, je grogne.

Je clignote des yeux, le sang affluant dans mon cerveau si douloureusement que je grimace et gémis lorsque j’essaie de me relever en position assise. Ne serait-ce bouger.

- _Ugh_ , je me plains.

Une main chaude tire soudainement ma cheville gauche, l’autre appuyant mon épaule. La voix grave de Vincent ne tarde pas à se faire entendre pour me réprimander :

-…Reste allongée.

Je cligne des yeux, mais la lumière m’agresse. Je suis sonnée, cherchant encore de l’air.

-…Quand tu es tombée inconsciente, je t’ai récupérée à l’article de la mort.

Ignorant son sermon, je rassemble mes maigres forces et me somme de remonter sur mes nombreux oreillers, pour être au moins un peu surélevée. Le matelas blanc est inconfortable. J’entends des bruits de pas et de sangles qui clinquent. Clignant encore des yeux et me forçant à les garder ouverts, je prends note de mon environnement.

-Allô, Cid ? Elle est réveillée, lance la voix féminine.

Je sursaute faiblement lorsque la première chose que je constate quand mes yeux arrivent à faire le point sont des yeux bleus plus que turquoises, contrastés par des strilles d’un doré incroyable, entourés par un visage séraphin. Cloud s’était penché, suivant mon regard avec attention, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. …Son air se fit encore plus maussade après une courte réflexion.

Je balaie la pièce, une chambre toute en métal. Lorsque j’aperçois Cloud, Tifa et Vincent me lorgnant comme on observerait une bombe à retardement, je me stupéfie. Enfin, de façon morne. Étant donné mon état. Ils ont les yeux rivés aux miens, les regardant sans vraiment me voir dirait-on.

Cloud soupire soudainement, commençant à déambuler pour faire les cent pas, mou mais anxieux. Tifa porte ses doigts à ses lèvres, l’air soudain très préoccupée en me toisant. Cloud et Tifa n’avaient pas non plus changé de vêtements depuis Advent Children, ni d’apparence d’ailleurs. Il était toujours en combinaison noire asymétrique, son épée gigantesque sur le dos. Tifa a également son ensemble noir mais avec un short plus court.

Ils avaient les traits tirés, des cernes marqués sous leurs yeux et une dépression indicible se dégageait de leur personne. Cloud semble même prostré et nerveux, faisant les cent pas perpendiculairement à mon lit. Tifa ne semble pas spécialement méfiante, puisque ses gants ne sont pas mis.

« Yo. » alors que la porte coulisse. Cid me toise en entrant, cigarette au bec.

-T’as repris des couleurs dis donc, commente-t-il.

Il s’adosse au mur au niveau du pied du lit.

Du coin de l’œil, je vois Vincent détourner les yeux d’une œillade de Cid. Il est assis sur la seule chaise de la chambre – toute en métal aussi – dos au mur, aussi morbide que d’habitude.

Je me réveille réellement lorsque le tireur remonte sa cape sur moi, sur les draps. Un détail me fait froncer les sourcils : il tient fermement mon bras, avec sa main droite dénuée de gant. On m’avait enlevé mes chaussures, mais à mon soulagement j’avais toujours ma robe. Qui sentait le propre d’ailleurs ?

-Où…où sommes-nous ? Qu’est-il arrivé au monstre ? Et pourquoi diable tenez-vous mon bras avec tant d’abandon ? je demande lorsque j’essaie de me dégager gentiment et qu’il me retient.

Il me glisse un regard fatigué. Je le toise, les sourcils hauts.

-Vous ne m’êtes certainement pas connu pour vos marques d’affection, ô spectre de la mort. Vous a-t-il déjà fait part du _nombre_ de tentatives de meurtre qu’il a déjà commises à mon égard ? Relâchez-vous, Valentine, je suis « sauvée ».

Il ne relâche qu’un bref soupir.

-…Comme je le disais…elle est très charmante, lance-t-il à l’assemblée d’un ton laconique.

Je lâche une exclamation de protestation étouffée à son sarcasme.

-Clairement, confirme Cloud.

-Je plaisantais ! je me défends. Ce n’est pas vous qui au beau milieu de l’action –

-Tu n’as vraiment pas l’air intriguée par notre identité, me lance Cloud en s’approchant de quelques pas plutôt intimidants. D’où viens-tu, d’où nous connais-tu et comment as-tu obtenu ce pouvoir dont tout le monde dans le vaisseau a été témoin ?

Je le regarde avec des yeux stupéfaits, la tête encore dans les choux, me rappelant de tout ce qu’il s’était passé avant que je ne sombre dans l’inconscience. Je me sens lourde et éreintée, comme si je n’avais pas dormi trois jours d’affilée et que je n’avais fait que me reposer les yeux.

Cloud dégage une aura extrêmement désagréable, pleine d’amertume et de colère. Son regard ne témoigne que de la méfiance à mon égard et il semble prêt à me découper en lamelles à la moindre action suspecte de ma part.

Je lève mes mains en signe d’apaisement.

-Je… Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je viens d’un autre monde. Et-et…

-S’agit-il d’une autre planète ? questionne Tifa en s’approchant elle aussi.

Ils ont toujours les yeux rivés aux miens.

-N-non…Du moins je ne crois pas, je réponds en hochant la tête, les sourcils froncés.

J’ai la gorge sèche. Ne pourraient-ils pas au moins me proposer un peu d’eau ? Nous avons tous des questions brûlantes, mais je reviens de loin, que diable.

-Je viens d’un monde parallèle, puisque nous partageons le même système solaire il me semble.

-Mercure, Mars, Vénus, Saturne ? énumère Cid pour confirmation.

-Tout à fait. Et j’ignore ce que Vincent vous a déjà raconté, mais avant que vous ne posiez la question, sachez que j’ignore comment je suis arrivée ici.

Cela ne semble pas du tout leur plaire.

-Je vaquais à mes occupations –

~~En quelque sorte.~~

-Quand je me suis faite entraîner par des filaments de Lifestream à travers une fenêtre. Directement jusqu’au marais du Midgar Zolom, auquel j’ai réchappé de justesse. C’est à ce moment que j’ai rencontré votre tireur d’élite, affublé de l’amabilité d’un Tomberry.

Ceci est enfin une référence que tout le monde autour de moi sera en mesure de comprendre. Alors je ne suis pas peu fière de moi.

Mais personne ne cille. Et Vincent m’ignore royalement.

-…Comme je vous l’ai déjà dit, bien que faisant peu sens, elle semble dire la vérité. Elle est étrange, mais semble avoir de bonnes intentions. Cependant…ne devrions-nous pas avoir cette conversation avec l’équipe au complet ?

-Il est hors de question que je laisse traîner un autre sbire de Séphiroth en ville détruire ce qu’il reste de vie. Je crois Vincent sur parole, mais nous ne savons rien d’elle. C’est trop dangereux.

-Cloud voyons, nous sommes tous là au cas où nous devrions la maîtriser ! De plus, rajoute-t-elle en me jetant une œillade peu impressionnée, elle a l’air totalement inoffensive. Elle est fortement affaiblie. Si elle dévoile sa véritable nature maintenant, je dirais même que c’est à notre avantage.

-Justement, qu’est-ce qui me dit que cette fille n’est pas un danger pour nous tous ? répond Cloud, l’air de relancer un long débat qui semblait avoir commencé bien avant mon réveil. Qu’elle ne ment pas ?

Je prends quelques inspirations tremblotantes avant de lâcher la bombe, les observant chacun tour à tour, tandis qu’ils conversaient vivement.

-Écoutez-moi, dis-je, attirant alors leur attention. Ce dont je suis sûre, c’est qu’Aerith est impliquée dans ma venue.

À cette phrase, tous tournent la tête vers moi. J’ai la sensation de jouer à un Otome game dont je devais éviter la fin morbide.

-Je l’ai vue, dans un champ de lys blancs et jaunes. Cet endroit vous est familier je crois ? je demande à l’épéiste.

La main gantée de Cloud se crispe, l’air interdit.

-N’êtes-vous pas le moins du monde intéressés ? Elle aurait pu vous envoyer un noob total, mais à défaut d’être une déesse du combat – pour l’instant bien sûr – je connais votre univers sur le bout des doigts.

L’air incertain de Tifa et Vincent m’indique qu’un terme leur passe à nouveau totalement au-dessus de la tête.

-Je suis de votre côté ! j’assène pour résumer.

-C’est complètement absurde, lance Cid en se détournant de moi. Pourquoi Aerith l’aurait contactée elle plutôt qu’nous ?

-Elle l’a fait, assure Cloud d’une voix éteinte, les yeux bas.

Une pause tombe, plus tendue que jamais. À les observer, seule Tifa semble au courant. Elle me détaille d’ailleurs avec beaucoup d’attention.

-Elle m’a dit de ne pas abandonner. Que de l’aide arrivait.

Un silence lourd nous enserre de son aplomb. Je les observe tour à tour, la gravité de la situation m’échappant encore, mais à les regarder il aurait comme eu des raisons de baisser les bras.

Puis avec sévérité :

-Mais elle n’a pas eu le temps de préciser comment, annonce-t-il en dardant des yeux intransigeants sur moi.

Les regards reviennent à moi, pesants. Mal à l’aise, je prends la décision de briser à nouveau le silence pour obtenir mes propres réponses :

-Où sommes-nous exactement et combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? Si vous tous ici êtes aussi détendus, j’en conclus que le monstre a bien été vaincu.

J’ai d’ailleurs cru un instant que j’allais me réveiller dans mon monde…

-…En effet, répond Vincent en dardant sur moi un regard scrutateur. Tu y as grandement contribué. Et je t’en serais reconnaissant…

Je le regarde, dans l’expectative.

-Si tu n’avais pas fait fi de ta sécurité et de toutes les directives jusqu’à la fin, mettant sérieusement ta vie en danger –

-Ugh, je fais en roulant des yeux.

Je me détourne de lui. Je l’arrête d’une main.

-De rien, Valentine. Me battre à vos côtés fut aussi un _vrai_ plaisir, je réplique sur le même ton. Je ne savais pas ce dont j’étais capable que je suis venue apporter l’aide que je pouvais. Cela vous tuerait de dire merci pour une fois ? Et c’est moi qui manque de manières. Quelle plaie, je me plains sèchement.

Je croise les bras et l’ignore soigneusement. Je n’avais pas quitté mon père pour me retrouver avec un autre aux mêmes attentes impossibles à combler. La main de Vincent tressaille sur mon bras. L’assemblée nous observe avec des airs consternés, les sourcils hauts.

-Bref, ouais…merci, gamine, rajoute Cid.

Je lui souris, aux anges d’avoir pu être d’une aide quelconque, voire même décisive. Avant d’afficher un air appuyé au tireur pour lui intimer que ce n’était pas si difficile et qu’il pourrait faire de même.

-Écoute, Cloud. Quoi qu’il en soit, je dois réparer le vaisseau à Gold Saucer. T’as plus de chance de la perdre là-bas qu’ici, lance Cid à son attention.

Dites donc…

Je me mets prudemment en position assise, les jambes retombant sur la longueur du lit, de mon côté, touchant tout juste le sol. Je lance un regard à l’ancien Turk pour faire comprendre mes intentions. …Il me relâche doucement. Le fantôme de sa prise sur mon bras est encore douloureuse.

D’ailleurs, je sens son regard lourd comme de la braise sur moi, comme pessimiste en plus d’être agacé. Je tente à peine de me relever qu’un écran noir s’abat à nouveau devant mes yeux, que l’air semble s’échapper de mes poumons et que mon corps s’alourdit comme écrasé par une masse intérieure.

Lorsque je recouvre la vue, Vincent, imperturbable, me replace tout juste dans la position assise que je venais de prendre alors que ma tête quitte l’oreiller et qu’il tient fermement la base de ma nuque avec une autorité indéfectible de sa greffe. Il entoure sans mal mon cou. Un frisson de nervosité me parcourt. Sa main droite entoure mes épaules par-dessus, me maintenant assise.

-Qu’est-ce que…, je marmonne complètement déboussolée et une migraine me brisant le crâne. Oh, nom de Dieu…

Je frotte mes yeux, mon autre main éloignant ses griffes de ma partie vitale. À mon grand étonnement, Vincent éloigne avec précaution mes mains avec la sienne, humaine, puis tourne mon visage dans sa direction pour m’observer.

-Regarde-moi, ordonne-t-il doucement mais fermement en maintenant ma tête lorsque j’essaie de m’éloigner.

En un instant, la main de Vincent me paraît chaude comme une brise d’été mais si agréable, comme un thé chaud par une froide matinée d’hiver. Je ne peux m’empêcher d’expirer d’aise silencieusement à travers le nez en me retenant de chercher son contact. Ses yeux vrillent dans les miens tour à tour, bordés de longs cils.

-Elle est encore faible, commente Cid.

-…Je crains qu’elle n’ait utilisé toute sa Rivière sans parcimonie, rajoute Vincent avec une prise assurée sur mon visage. J’ignore les conséquences qu’elle encourt. Elle est extrêmement imprudente.

Toujours des remontrances. Cloud pince les lèvres à cette remarque, l’air particulièrement contrarié par la nouvelle.

J’essaie de rester imperturbable, Vincent forçant mes yeux dans les siens en prenant bien mon visage en coupe bien que je me sens tendue, déglutissant, la gorge sèche. Il a vraiment l’air de vouloir détailler quelque chose que mes yeux ou ma peau semblent détenir.

-Il semble quand même qu’il y aurait un rétablissement en cours.

Sa tête penche légèrement, tout à son observation. Pour la première fois, je remarque le cercle de feu rouge presque doré étincelant ceignant ses pupilles noires avant de couler en un rubis pourpre, irisé de lignes parfois plus claires ou sombres formant ce carmin si fort, encore entouré d’une ligne noire épaisse autour de l’iris, rehaussant son regard.

-C’est impossible…, murmure Cloud dans un souffle.

-Quoi donc, Cloud ? demande Tifa.

Vincent Valentine accepte _enfin_ de relâcher mon visage. Je le détourne pour cacher mon expression, faisant les gros yeux en me sentant rougir, mes mains serrant la cape sur mes jambes. Bien qu’il ait été tout à fait professionnel, j’ai bien senti le regard de l’auditoire peser.

Cloud se rapproche.

-Elle se nourrit de toi, fait-il remarquer avec inquiétude. Comment est-ce possible ? Ce n’est sûrement pas le genre de caractéristique vampirique qu’Elle transmettrait, note-t-il en posant son coude contre mon front.

Un point tiède semble m’atteindre à l’endroit où il me touche. Je réalise soudainement que c’est une sensation très différente d’une température physique. Vincent est si chaud, son toucher aussi, la sensation si forte, que je n’avais pas fait la différence.

Mais maintenant, tout me paraît plus clair : Cloud dégage cette même sensation diffuse mais attractive que je ressens chez Vincent lorsqu’il pénètre mon espace vitale. Beaucoup plus atténuée chez l’ancien SOLDAT.

Surpris, il retire brusquement son bras, me toisant très intensément. Je me tasse légèrement, me demandant ce que j’ai bien pu faire cette fois pour m’attirer tant de négativité.

-Vous avez vu ? questionne-t-il durement.

-Vu quoi ? répond Tifa.

-Vincent, tu le vois, n’est-ce pas ? poursuit Cloud.

-Voir quoi ? répondis-je en écho à l’incompréhension qui fait place.

Vincent ne répond pas tout de suite. Il pose les yeux sur sa greffe, battant calmement des cils, avant de nous redonner son attention.

-Ce n’est pas très visible pour moi, cependant. C’est feint et diffus. Cependant, la sensation est indéniable. Je n’avais que des doutes, jusqu’à présent. Mais toi qui possède de la Mako dans tes yeux, tu dois être clairvoyant.

-C’est possible, répond-il, ses yeux bleus luminescents fixés sur moi.

-Mais enfin…de quoi parlez-vous ? j’insiste.

Curieuse, Tifa pose une main prudente sur ma joue. Mais je ne ressens rien venant d’elle, si ce n’est la fraîcheur physique de sa peau.

-Je ne vois rien, conclut-elle en laissant doucement retomber sa main.

-Moi non plus. Elle ne réagit qu’aux personnes liées à la Mako et à la magie, on dirait, glisse Cid.

-Elle est juste là, je murmure.

-Elle a utilisé une quantité conséquente de son énergie vitale lors du combat, relate l’ex-Turk. Même Soin, l’Éther et Vie ne sont d’aucun recours.

Je regarde Vincent avec de grands yeux, estomaquée par cette nouvelle. Les autres semblent aussi inquiets.

-Il semblerait qu’il lui soit impossible d’être en bon état pour le moment sans la source de Mako illimitée contenue dans mon bras gauche, et se diffusant dans mon corps. Sans oublier ma propre Rivière de la Vie.

Contrariée, je saisis vivement son bras métallique, surprenant le petit groupe qui ne me quitte toujours pas des yeux et surveille le moindre de mes gestes.

Aussitôt, de petites étincelles filamenteuses relient ma peau à son bras, semblable à du Lifestream, comme si nos Rivières de la Vie communiquaient. C’est chaud, revigorant et lumineux, mais cela ne part que dans un sens : de Vincent à moi. Cloud a raison, ce phénomène me fait ressembler à une sorte de vampire.

Et si par malheur Vincent se sépare de moi, je me sens en ce moment si faible que je sombre aussitôt dans l’inconscience… Pourquoi est-ce ainsi ? Ai-je vraiment abusé de ma nouvelle capacité ? Ma vie était-elle vraiment en danger ? Comment aurais-je fait si Vincent n’avait pas été là ? Est-ce qu’Aerith avait tout prévu en mettant d’abord Vincent sur ma route ? J’avais de plus en plus de questions à lui poser…

-Je vois ce dont Cloud parle, je souffle de façon ténue.

L’ancien SOLDAT et l’ancien Turk échangent un regard décisif.

-J’ignore réellement comment tout cela fonctionne, je susurre, frustrée. Cela s’apparente réellement à une compétence vampirique, comme si…j’aspirais sa vie.

Je secoue la tête, pleine d’aversion. Ce n’est pas le genre de pouvoir que je demandais en arrivant sur Gaïa Aerith. Pas si j’indispose d’autres personnes. Et si cela s’avérait dangereux ?

-Peut-être Aerith avait-elle prévu ce cas de figure. C’est pourquoi c’est à moi qu’Elle l’a présentée, suppose Vincent.

-Ce serait logique…mais je réserve mon jugement. Je ne serai rassuré que lorsqu’elle pourra le confirmer par elle-même, lance-t-il en regardant vers le haut avec mélancolie.

Vraiment comme s’il était conscient qu’elle pouvait l’entendre.

-Pfft, fait Cid en se rallumant une autre cigarette. En tout cas moi j’comprends rien à vos conneries de magie et tout… J’crois que c’que j’vois.

-Conclusion, c’est une raison supplémentaire de penser que sans le contact de Vincent, c’est à peine si elle peut tenir debout. Je pense qu’on ne court aucun danger à tous l’accompagner à la villa pour l’interroger et la présenter, soutient Tifa.

-Nous tous ici, cela me paraît raisonnable, appuie Vincent.

-Hm…

Cloud ne répond pas et prend un moment pour réfléchir, la tête basse et reprenant les cents pas. Finalement, après un certain temps, il s’arrête devant moi :

-…C’est ta chance de prouver que tu ne veux pas faire de vagues. Suis-nous tranquillement et ne t’approche de personne. Sinon tu auras directement affaire à moi.

Il pointe brièvement le tireur d’élite des yeux.

-Et je suis loin d’être aussi clément que Vincent.

Il se fige un instant, maussade.

-Mais tu dois le savoir.

Je reste scotchée, grimaçant légèrement. L’air satisfait de son effet, il ouvre le sas. Je le regarde disparaître dans le couloir avec de grands yeux intimidés. Quelle mouche l’a piqué lui aussi. Je ne lui ai pas volé le pain de sa bouche que je sache.

Cid ne tarde pas à le suivre sans rien dire en haussant les épaules d’un air contrit. L’air de dire que ce n’est pas qu’il ne m’est pas sympathique, mais préfère réserver son jugement pour l’instant. Surtout que le chef d’équipe a parlé.

-Tiens le coup gamine.

-Angie, je proteste, dépitée derrière mon masque.

Il me lance un rire railleur, me laissant entendre qu’il l’avait fait exprès.

C’est cela la rencontre dont je rêvais après tous mes rêves et mes déboires ? Bon sang…

Tifa s’avance doucement devant moi, la main sur la hanche avec la posture disciplinée d’une guerrière d’arts martiaux.

-Angie, c’est ça ?

Je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir offrir mon petit nom étant donné les circonstances… J’ai rêvé, puis après Vincent, imaginé tant de rencontres bienheureuses. Je prends une inspiration, tristement déçue.

-Angelina Anderson. C’est cela.

Elle m’offre un mince sourire contrit et fatigué.

-Ne t’en fais pas. Ce n’est pas contre toi. Il est un peu bourru mais il est plein de bonnes intentions. Il veut juste nous protéger. Si tu es la bonne personne…ça t’inclut.

Je cache mon scepticisme et tout ce que je ressens. Elle pose une dernière fois le regard sur nous, faisant le voyage entre Vincent et moi, puis s’en va également dans le couloir après avoir lancé un clin d’œil au tireur.

Ce dernier a l’air de retenir un soupir, détournant le regard avec un air blasé. Il évite aussi mon regard. Il a l’air distant et mal à l’aise. Je détourne aussi les yeux, gênée par la soudaine réalisation de proximité et l’abondance de contact physique, surtout depuis l’oiseau.

-…Si aucun des sorts ne marchait, comment avez-vous su pour la greffe ? je demande en désignant de la tête son bras gauche sur mon bras.

-…J’ai découvert que tu pouvais te relayer sur moi lorsqu’elle est entrée en contact direct avec ta peau.

Il darde sur moi un regard des plus intransigeants.

-Tu avais déjà un pied dans la tombe, accuse-t-il étonnamment sévèrement malgré sa prononciation lourde.

Il fait peser ses yeux sangs sur moi, l’air d’attendre une réaction précise de ma part.

-Ce fut loin d’être l’intention ! Combien de temps allez-vous me disputer ? Vous n’êtes pas mon père, je maugrée en regardant ailleurs. Je voulais seulement aider ! j’avance avec irritation.

-En tombant dans le vide, argumente-t-il.

Je le fusille du regard.

-Ah, vous voilà de nouveau à faire le fier ! Désolée de ne pas avoir de cape à la Doctor Strange !

Son air blasé remplace sa confusion.

-…Te voilà de nouveau à t’agiter. Nous devrions te laisser te reposer et partir sans toi.

Je m’étrangle sur mon exclamation de colère.

-Le fait est que nous nous en sommes sortis ! Vous m’avez frôlée d’une balle tantôt pourtant je ne vois pas les remords vous étouffer ! Je risque ma vie pour vous apporter mon aide et c’est tout ce que vous retenez !

-Je retiens que cela aurait pu être évité. Je retiens avoir dû te sauver in extremis en te voyant faire fi de toutes les règles de prudence et jugement, assène-t-il sombrement, la colère froide incarnée. Le tir que j’ai effectué avait été complètement maîtrisé. Mais les décisions que tu entreprends nous mettent souvent en danger et auraient pu nous coûter la vie à tous les deux à chaque tournant.

-Comment ? je m’exclame.

-Si tu te fiches de ton sort, pourrais-tu mieux considérer ceux qui t’entourent, lâche-t-il, dur comme la pierre.

Je l’observe, interdite. C’est ce qu’il pense ?? Je serre mes bras étroitement autour de moi, croisés au possible, détournant vivement la tête. Je lutte pour retenir mes larmes.

-Lâchez-moi, je demande.

J’agite mon buste pour m’extirper mais sa greffe entoure mon avant-bras sans laisser place à la négociation.

-Lâchez-moi ! Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d’encourir le moindre risque ni de mettre votre vie en danger pour la mienne ! Pas une seule fois ! Et loin de moi l’idée de causer le moindre tort ! Ni à vous ni à personne ! J’étais inquiète pour _vous tout du long_ ! je lui crache au visage.

-Moi aussi, réplique-t-il simplement mais fermement, soutenant mon regard sans peine.

(Music : [Blue Sky de Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Complete](https://youtu.be/FcBO468_pPA))

…J’en perds mes mots, reculant. Et me sens sensiblement dégonfler. Il l’a dit avec une telle certitude.

-Tu es restée longtemps inerte, à danser sur la ligne.

Je me fige. Il m’observe avec attention, sa main gauche inextricable, ses yeux alternant entre mes deux iris, sa silhouette bien plus grande que la mienne même assis. Puis une confusion mêlée d’agacement, blessée par ses paroles, s’empare de moi. Je secoue ma tête, l’air interrogateur.

-…Tu ne dois plus mettre ta vie en danger, est-ce clair ? Surtout maintenant que nous avons tous découvert ton pouvoir. N’attendais-tu pas cela ?

Je relâche un long soupir, tout aussi moralement épuisée.

-…Je veux croire en tes bonnes intentions, mais tu ne seras d’aucune utilité à personne morte. Je peux soigner bien des blessures mais je ne peux ramener les morts à la vie. Outre le fait que nous ne connaissons pas les dangers du vampirisme, épuiser sa Rivière a tout d’un risque inconsidéré. Il s’agit de ta vie.

Il attend sa réponse le temps qu’il faudra semble-t-il. Après un moment à subir son regard et essayer de l’éviter, je finis par répondre :

-Très bien. Je suis désolée. Je m’excuse pour les troubles occasionnés. Là, êtes-vous comblé ? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous rattaché à mon chevet ?

Son regard se radoucit pour devenir plus neutre, la fatigue semblant reprendre le dessus.

-…Bientôt deux jours.

Je prends un air interdit, observant le lien qui nous unit, pompant sa vie sans discontinuer.

J’essaie une dernière fois de dégager mon bras, ce qu’il empêche à nouveau.

-Vous vous causez du tort.

-Je te soigne, contredit-il calmement.

-Mais…

Rien à faire.

-…Pour le moment, tout va bien. S’il y a quoi que ce soit, nous avons par chance découvert que Cloud représentait une option valable.

Je soupire, la colère complètement transformée en culpabilité, agacée par cette situation récurrente, et en même temps soulagée d’avoir pu compter sur lui à tous les carrefours. Pas étonnant qu’il ait l’air épuisé. Mes épaules s’avachissent.

-…Je suis désolée. Il semblerait que vous m’ayez encore sauvé la mise.

Il relâche un souffle à travers son nez. Cela ressemble presque à de la tension qui s’envole. Je suis même étonnée qu’il ait tenu à me confronter plutôt que passer rapidement à autre chose comme il le fait d’habitude. Je dirige mon regard vers le mur.

-Je vous revaudrai cela.

-…Contente-toi de ne plus nous mettre dans cette situation, répond-il à nouveau simplement.

Je mords ma lèvre, frustrée au possible que nous nous retrouvions à partager une seule vie ainsi.

-Cela dit…je te remercie pour ton aide. Après tout…qui sait.

Malgré la situation, une certaine satisfaction m’atteint à ses mots. De toute évidence, il ne prévoyait pas du tout de me féliciter pour mes efforts étant donné le résultat de mes décisions.

Je soupire, maussade quand même.

Il pose une seconde sa main sur mes cheveux. Je repose mes yeux sur lui au moment où ses pieds font glisser des chaussures de sous le lit. Mes bottes et mes talons, signe qu’il est temps de partir de la chambre. Je plante mon regard dans le sien, très étonnée. Il me renvoie mon regard, égal à lui-même.

-…En remerciement je vais échanger mes points de beauté dans mes manières, explique-t-il d’une voix égale. Puisqu’elles semblent tant te faire défaut. Allons-y.

Je cligne des yeux deux fois, peu sûre d’avoir bien entendu. Puis, malgré moi, je me mets à pouffer de rire derrière ma main. Il a un humour si particulier, à parler d’une voix sérieuse et à garder son expression égale. À se demander s’il blaguait réellement.

Mais puisque son air se fait plus léger, j’en conclus que oui. Il enfile sa cape après l’avoir prudemment glissée de mes jambes, et l’enfile suprêmement bien d’une seule main, gardant l’autre sur moi. J’enfile mes talons pendant ce temps. Une fois terminé, je me tourne vers lui le cœur plus léger.

-Au moins rassurez-vous, votre humour est noté. Le sarcasme est sans conteste votre fort. En ce qui me concerne, il semblerait que même sur Gaïa je ne fasse pas mouche.

Je ne peux pas entièrement voir son visage à cause de la cape, mais il me semble que le léger pli près de ses yeux montraient que l’espace d’un instant, il avait pris un air confus puis taquin. Ses yeux sont vraiment magnifiques, me dis-je en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-Bien ! je m’exclame en claquant des mains.

Que de péripéties ! Nous échangeons un regard pour nous lever comme un seul homme. Dehors nous retrouvons Cid, Cloud et Tifa près de l’ascenseur, toujours en pleine discussion.

(Music : [Yonah (Pluck ver. 2) de Nier](https://youtu.be/nL26NKaemcM?list=PLf8sGPPwWebWuw1-HPINvsrJ66X7_qeFM))

Je me sens soudain très timide lorsque Vincent me présente son bras métallique, ce qui est ma foi beaucoup plus galant que me tenir par la peau du cou ou du bras. Il ne me lâche que lorsque ma prise semble ferme, mon propre bras reposant dans le creux du sien, replié.

Nous nous serrons tous les cinq dans l’ascenseur jusqu’à un grand couloir menant aux escaliers. Nous prenons celui qui descend et je reconnais en bas l’ouverture du vaisseau. Cid compose un code, déclenchant la grande ouverture du bas vers le haut.

Un air salin, moite et chaud m’assaille, mais étant donné ma température corporelle frileuse, je l’accueille malgré l’envie envahissante de dégager des couches de vêtements.

Enfin nous pouvons observer la lourde balustrade métallique descendre au ponton en bois sur pilotis dans l’eau, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin à la plage. Costa del Sol elle-même, et son air de vacance indéniable.

Le soleil couchant derrière les plaines et les montagnes à l’Ouest, des lumières chaudes semblent s’allumer peu à peu dans toute la ville. À gauche du ponton, au loin, se trouve le port où des dizaines de bateaux en tout genre s’alignent. À droite la plage s’étend sur des kilomètres. Divers commerces et restaurants semblent se mélanger aux habitations.

À ma joie, tout est encore plus vaste que ce à quoi je m’imaginais. Il y a plus que quelques écrans de jeu devant moi… Oh mon dieu cela va me prendre un temps fou pour tout explorer. Y a-t-il toujours des coffres ? Puis-je toujours rentrer chez les gens sans rien demander ni offrir en retour ? Ha ha !

Je prends en note tout ce qu’il m’est possible tandis que nous nous avançons sur le ponton sur lequel nos pas résonnent en claquements lourds et réguliers, le groupe m’enfermant en son sein. Le bruit de l’eau irrégulier contre les pilotis me rend nerveuse, me faisant presser contre Valentine, dont j’entoure alors la greffe contre ma poitrine avec mes deux bras, une paume entière posée sur le métal doré. Ce dernier ne m’accorde qu’un bref regard avant de me servir d’appui sans accroc, rendant ma marche infiniment plus facile. Malgré son état, il semble capable de porter mon poids sans problème, ce qui me rassure un tantinet.

Le vaisseau est posé dans l’eau paradisiaque, assez massif pour que la balustrade soit au-dessus du niveau de la mer. Seules une partie du cockpit et ses vitres sont submergées. Quoi qu’il en soit, malgré l’état du vaisseau, éventré sur le côté gauche avec des personnes qui s’y affairent depuis des bateaux, l’atterrissage a dû être extrêmement précis pour être capable de s’aligner avec le ponton ainsi.

Cid observe ses employés, l’air de brûler de les rejoindre alors qu’il en salue de la tête. Cloud a un pas décidé, le visage renfrogné et alerte. Je remarque que lui et Tifa ne semblent pas plus proches que cela. Ne sont-ils donc toujours pas ensemble ?

Quant à Vincent, face à l’inconnu, sa présence est soudainement très rassurante. Il s’adapte à l’obligation de contact, bon gré ou mal gré, sans se plaindre. Mais il est indéniablement amorphe, ralenti, comme en état extrême d’économie d’énergie, auquel cas aucun geste ne doit être superflu. Maintenant que je le vois à la lumière extérieure, je le trouve plus pâle que d’habitude (si c’est encore possible). Je détourne les yeux, les mâchoires serrées par la frustration.

À la fin du ponton, des dalles de pierres blanches nous accueillent, à peine visibles tant la ville est noire de monde. Tant et si bien, qu’on peut à peine circuler, le bruit des conversations ahurissant. Malgré quelques regards, nous nous fondons dans la masse quand nous continuons droit devant sur la rue principale, la plus large.

Le groupe s’est resserré en étau autour de moi, pour empêcher ma fuite ou tout contact avec la population, je l’ignore. Avec ma petite taille, je suis très vite submergée.

-Hey !

Reno se trouve au détour d’une rue avec Rude. Un sourire étire mes lèvres à l’idée qu’il aille bien, et mieux encore, qu’il ait une expression avenante à mon intention. Que je sois reconnue par un personnage de mon jeu vidéo me donne des papillons. Il me salue de la main en allant à notre rencontre, ce à quoi je réponds par mimétisme.

Cependant, Cloud s’interpose rapidement, et lance d’un ton sans appel « Dégage. J’ai pas le temps pour vous ce soir. », une main menaçante sur le manche de son épée.

Je suis stupéfiée. Ils se figent, Reno haussant les sourcils face à tant d’agressivité. Oui, moi aussi Reno, moi aussi je suis soufflée, surtout que j’en fais aussi les frais. Et moi qui pensais déjà Cid et Vincent bien durs à leur égard. Des questions me brûlent les lèvres.

Cloud nous emmène alors soudainement vers un bar-restaurant lumineux à étages sur la droite. Des décorations de plage et cocotier, ainsi que des néons jaunes, le font ressortir des autres établissements. Tifa l’interroge :

-Cloud ?

-Je veux pas qu’elle sache où ça se trouve encore, réplique-t-il en poursuivant.

Pas que je puisse aller bien loin sans Vincent pourtant…

-C’est inutile. S’il s’agit de la villa, je pense savoir très précisément où elle se trouve. Même qu’elle possède un sous-sol. Je me trompe ?

Tous me toisent, dérangés. Je soupire. Qu’ai-je bien pu dire de si inquiétant encore ?

En jetant un dernier regard en arrière, j’admire la majesté du Sierra dans l’eau turquoise et chaude, se fondant comme un rêve irréaliste et éthéré de science-fiction dans le paysage tropical. Puis un regard désolé à Reno que j’entrevois à peine, Cid et Tifa fermant la marche.

** Fin du Chapitre-6**

* * *

**Bloopers :**

~Le PHS sonne et sonne, mais je suis incapable de bouger pour le récupérer. Dans l’urgence je l’avais laissé parmi mes vêtements quand je me suis déshabillé à la hâte. Et maintenant avec la jeune fille dans mes bras…

J’entends la console s’enclencher.

- **$£#§%€ t’es où !**

Enfin quelque chose que je peux faire. J’étends mon bras droit pour appuyer sur un bouton de la console à côté de la porte depuis le lit. J’en profiterai pour lui demander de passer un message à Tifa.

…

Tifa entre. Je maintiens fermement les couvertures et ma cape sur moi et la jeune fille toujours inconsciente. La jeune femme observe la scène, ses yeux glissant sur les vêtements jonchant le sol. Puis elle plante ses mains sur ses hanches, me toisant depuis le côté du lit. Je fais de mon mieux pour rester de marbre, attendant un commentaire qui je sais finira par arriver.

-Excès de zèle ?

-…

Elle rit.

-Je plaisante, haha ! Hypothermie ?

-…Pas que.

Elle a un air interrogateur très intéressé, son amusement ravivé.

-Elle manquait aussi de magie et de Lifestream.

-De Lifestream ? questionne-t-elle, confuse.

Elle s’approche et pose une main sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Ah, oui, elle est glacée. Tu es sûr que tu vas t’en sortir ?

-…Oui. Elle puise dans mon énergie en ce moment même. Ce pourrait être dangereux. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi avec ma greffe.

Elle nous toise une dernière fois après avoir pris nos vêtements, un air espiègle sur le visage.

-Elle est jolie, commente-t-elle.

Je toussote silencieusement, mal à l’aise.

-…Merci pour ton aide. Et, Tifa…

Elle croise mes yeux.

-N’en faisons jamais mention.

Elle sourit.

-…Mais, vous êtes complètement nus là-dessous ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey comment ça va ? Beaucoup de changements dans ce chapitre !! J’y ai passé un excellent moment :3. Cela m’a pris un peu de temps mais après avoir été coupée dans une bonne période d’écriture, cela m’a fait du bien de revisiter pour la dernière fois cette partie de ma vie et l’histoire, et dire tout ce que je voulais dire.
> 
> Le combat était géniaaaaal ! Je suis vachement dans une période où j’ai envie d’écrire de l’action épique en ce moment. Parfois ça me frustre un peu parce qu’Angie est nulle donc je ne peux pas faire grand-chose avec elle. Heureusement que j’ai le reste du cast qui sont au level max ! Haha !
> 
> J’espère que pour vous tout va bien et que cette histoire saura vous apporter un peu de bonheur malgré les thèmes abordés :).

**Author's Note:**

> Les publications se font généralement le 7 du mois, aussi sur ff.net, fanfic-fr, wattpad et lenday destiny.
> 
> Aussi, toujours à la recherches d'avis ^^ !


End file.
